Grimmjow's Kitten
by SeekerLuna
Summary: Set after the battle where Grimmjow lost his fraccion, his rank and such. Akane is a new Arrancar and has been assigned to be Grimmjow's new fraccion, but will this little kitten be more than just that? Rated M for Grimmjow's mouth and things to come
1. Chapter 1

kai crazy: Hello everyone! Yes it's been a while but it can't be helped, I've been very busy finishing other things. Well I've recently been thinking of doing a Bleach fanfic since I am quite the fan of it so here I am! Excuse my spelling on somethings, I do not take spanish so my spelling of such words may be off so please correct me on my spelling if you know the actual word, it would help me out a lot. Anyway on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own its characters.

Claimer: I do however own Akane, my little OC.

* * *

"Grimmjow, you have no fracciόn left, even now when you've reclaimed your place as the Sexta," Aizen started. "I would like you to train our newest Arrancar, Akane, to be your new fracciόn," He scowled then, he hated training new recruits. Aizen motioned for the said Arrancar to step forward, causing Grimmjow to do a double take on her. The girl had mint green hair, emerald eyes like that little prick Ulquiorra, tan skin and a taut body. Her Hollow hole was on her right shoulder, her uniform was a form fitting vest that zipped to her chin and the normal hakama pants with black sash. Her mask formed two cat ears atop her head and it was only then that he noticed how catty her eyes were.

"Excuse me for asking, Aizen-sama," He mentally kicked himself then. "But what is so special about this particular female that you choose me to train her?"

"I'm happy you asked," Aizen snapped his fingers. Grimmjow looked towards Akane whose eyes were narrowed, her canines bared; she looked ready to attack. "You see, Akane is special, she was a neko-jin type Soul Reaper before she died in battle. Ulquiorra discovered this precious little kitten wandering Hueco Mundo only a few weeks ago." He snapped his fingers again and Akane backed down. "You two will get along quite well I hope," It wasn't a suggestion; Grimmjow heard the order behind those words.

"Of course, Aizen-sama," He bowed, hiding the bitter expression on his face. He crooked his finger at the female who calmly walked to him, lightly sniffing the air and scrunching her nose. Grimmjow couldn't help himself as she neared; he too scented the air, finding the girl's scent slightly comforting and familiar. "Let's go, rookie," He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off. He sneered at Ulquiorra when they passed him and growled at Akane when she gave him a friendly wave.

"Do you have a problem with her simply waving, trash?" Ulquiorra queried, tilting his head slightly.

"To you, yes," He sneered. The quarto Espada remained passive; he needn't worry himself with Grimmjow's angry words and actions.

"She is not yet your fracciόn," He sighed flatly. The Sexta Espada only snorted at this, the little fucker had a point but it was only a matter of time before Akane was his obedient little fracciόn. "Do not treat her as such."

"I can treat her however the hell I want!" He shouted, losing his temper. They both saw the small female flinch at Grimmjow's voice, the Sexta bristled slightly at the sight; it bothered him to see her afraid. "I don't have time to deal with you, come on!" He grabbed Akane's hand and pulled her along, ignoring the feeling of Ulquiorra's eyes following them.

XxXxXx

Akane cried out in pain as her back hit the wall of the training room, it had to have been the 50th time Grimmjow had caught her with a powerful Cero.

"Get up!" He shouted, annoyed by her lack of speed. The Arrancar climbed to her feet unsteadily, one clawed hand hovering near her Zanpaku-tō. Grimmjow spotted this and quickly disarmed her, tossing the sword across the room. "I don't think so, you aren't ready to use that just yet," To his surprise Akane shoved at his chest. It did little good; she only fell backwards onto her ass. "And Ulquiorra calls _me_ trash?" He scoffed, "You're useless to me and Aizen." He grabbed the collar of her vest and pulled her close so their noses touched. "You had better shape up; otherwise you'll end up dead, again!" She sucked in a sharp breath, as if getting ready to yell at him. But she didn't. "Now try again," He tossed her away and took his place across the room. "This time I want you to try and get your Zanpaku-tō back," He gave a dark laugh.

The girl glared weakly at him, her emerald eyes piercing his own blue pair. Using her newly acquired sonido, she dashed right up in front of him, jabbing a clawed hand at his chest. Surprised by her sudden speed, Grimmjow jumped back, barely missing her strike by a hair. He grabbed her Zanpaku-tō and looked for where she had gone, looking up in time to dodge a devastating kick that could very well have injured him. The Sexta continued dodging her rapid strikes, growing curious about her sudden change as he did so.

"Of course!" He said aloud. "Speed is your natural element, being a neko-jin and all," He did a small back flip to avoid her fist. "Rapid attacks and quick foot work are your specialty," This made Akane smirk. She darted up to him, causing him to move back and caught him off guard from behind. She kicked him and dashed forward to grab his arm, yanking her Zanpaku-tō free from his iron grasp in the process. She released him and jumped away, watching as he slid to a stop a few inches from the wall. "I think that's enough for today," He sighed.

"You've barely exhausted her spiritual energy," Both Arrancar looked towards the door.

"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow gritted his teeth as the smaller Espada calmly entered the room, that damn annoying look on his face.

"You should train until one of you drops," He stopped a few feet from being directly between them. "Otherwise I will more than gladly take over today's training."

"Back off!" Grimmjow barked, furious that he would suggest such a thing.

"Than finish what you have started, trash," His emerald eyes drifted to the taller Espada, noting the angry expression he wore.

"Then fuck off so I can finish!" Ulquiorra was unfazed by his foul mouth which deeply annoyed Grimmjow. The Quarto Espada merely walked to Akane and removed the Zanpaku-tō from her hands, earning a slight growl. She was silenced by a quick warning glance, this only further annoyed Grimmjow.

"Now you may continue," He walked off to a far corner in the room, leaning Akane's Zanpaku-tō on the wall next to him.

XxXxXx

Ulquiorra's unwavering gaze looked between the two Arrancar who were breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Akane had a few cuts on her body, Grimmjow was the same except he had a bruise forming on his right arm from where the green haired girl had grabbed him earlier in an attempt to toss him. The Quarto closed his eyes and sighed when Akane fell to the ground, completely exhausted.

"You happy, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow snapped at the smaller Espada. He said nothing as he slid her Zanpaku-tō into her sash, standing to face the still panting Sexta.

"It's acceptable, hardly worth any sort of happiness," He deadpanned. "In fact, why should one be happy? It's merely a training session," Without another word, he walked off. Grimmjow muttered to himself as he put the girl over his shoulder, Ulquiorra had no right telling him how to train his fracciόn. He continued muttering to himself until he reached his room, carelessly dumping her limp body onto the couch.

"Get up, girl," He growled, shaking her roughly. "I don't want you sleeping on my couch all sweaty, go bathe," He wrinkled his nose at her. Akane did the same and darted off before he could smack her, shutting the door to avoid having him chase her. She undressed and hopped into the shower, washing quickly so she didn't have to stay in the water too long. She hated water. She stepped out and dried off, dressing slowly. Suddenly Grimmjow's scent filled her sensitive nose and she reared back, dropping her clothing items to the ground. She sniffed at them, finding them to be a pair of his night clothes.

Akane tossed them aside and held the towel around her tightly as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Get dressed you idiot," Grimmjow muttered. "I am not letting you wear your uniform to bed, they smell disgusting." She eyed him skeptically, earning a sigh. "They are being washed; you'll have them back in the morning. Now get dressed, I don't particularly like seeing you stand there without clothes on," She snorted at him and disappeared back into the bathroom. When she emerged she wore Grimmjow's night clothes, though they looked two sizes too big on her small body. The Sexta only chuckled and mused to himself as she fiddled with the clothes, pouting when she could find no way to make them fit. "Get over here," She obediently went to him.

The blue haired Espada easily fixed the button up top, poking new holes for her to use. He turned away as she fixed it; he wasn't so low as to stare at her like he would his prey. He simply tied a black sash around her waist to keep the pants up, though he still couldn't help but snicker at her appearance; she looked like a small child. "Tomorrow you'll get your own room hopefully," He let her take a few pillows and a warm blanket to the couch. Grimmjow listened as she got comfortable on the couch, she reminded him of a cat alright, the way she kept trying to fluff everything up and vice versa. Finally he heard her breathing slow and knew she was asleep. Curiosity got the better of him and he inched towards the sleeping female, his excellent night vision allowing him to take in all her features. Right off the bat, something caught his attention; her mask.

Her mask which had been made of bone earlier was now a pair of furry cat ears, the same mint green as her hair. Grimmjow knew immediately that she was different from the other Arrancar within Hueco Mundo. The Sexta Espada quietly left the room, heading directly for the throne room to speak with Aizen about his fracciόn to be.

"Ah, I expecting you, Grimmjow," Aizen smiled at the man who only bowed quickly. "You've come to ask about Akane correct?"

"Yes, sir," He kept a straight face. "Just moments ago, I noticed that the remains of her Hollow mask changed. No longer bone but normal feline ears."

"Yes, that happens sometimes," He sighed. "Akane is a master of illusions and as such her power tends to surface without her knowledge in her sleep or when she is intently studying something. So it is nothing to worry about, so long as she doesn't do it purposely."

"Thank you, sir," He bowed and left. A slow smile worked its way across his face; he was beginning to like the little female already.

* * *

kai crazy: Again excuse my spelling, numbers have never been nice to me, especially in a different language. So plz R&R!


	2. My Name

kai crazy: Yeah, again excuse my spelling, through out this story you will see me use different words for Ulquiorra's rank, mainly because I don't know which one to use or which one is correct.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Claimer: I do however own Akane.

* * *

A week passed since Grimmjow began training Akane and she was already improving. She could dodge almost all of his Cero blasts and even managed to injure him a few times during sparing matches. The most noticeable change that everyone saw was in the way she carried herself. At first she had been very shy around most of the other Espada and lower ranking Arrancar; she was frightened by many of the other fracciόn as well. Now she was more confident and even frightened a few other Arrancar when she passed, especially if she was walking with Grimmjow.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, you know what I've noticed?" Grimmjow glanced at the Cuarta who merely gave him a questioning look. "Akane hasn't spoken a single word since she arrived."

"Perhaps she is mute," Ulquiorra shrugged, he obviously didn't care for this conversation.

"No, that's not it," Grimmjow scratched his cheek and gave an annoyed growl.

"Then maybe she is just afraid to speak," He gave the Sexta a side long glance. "Or she is simply afraid of you," The blue eyed Espada flipped him off then. Suddenly, he grinned a devious grin making the Quarto sigh.

"Let's play a small game," He began, getting that look in his eye. "Whoever can get her to speak by the end of this week is free from paper work for a month." Ulquiorra's fingers twitched at the suggestion, no matter how loyal he was to Aizen-sama, he couldn't ignore a chance to be free of paper work.

"This actually sounds quite interesting," He mused. "I'll play," He refused to shake hands.

"Alright, the game starts now," In the blink of an eye, Grimmjow was gone, hurrying towards his quarters where he knew Akane would be. Suddenly the Sexta found himself pinned to the ground, with a certain little Arrancar sitting on his chest. "Dammit, Akane!" He swore, pushing her off. They stood up and Grimmjow realized this was his chance to get an advantage over Ulquiorra. "Why don't you ever talk? Are you mute?" She shook her head. "Do you just not want to talk?" Again she shook her head. "Are you afraid to speak?" This made her pause and think about it. "Are you afraid of someone or has someone threatened you?" She shook her head once more.

"So is there a reason as to why you are so quiet?" She hesitated and looked at her feet. "Look at me when I am talking to you!" She flinched at how harsh his voice was. Grimmjow noticed this and softened his voice, deciding to use a different tactic. "You know you can tell me anything right?" She gave a small nod. "Then why won't you tell me what it is that keeps you from speaking?" She suddenly began tracing words in the air. Grimmjow's eyes widened as the words became visible, like small clouds of smoke. "I'll tell you later," He read aloud. "Why haven't you done that before?" He read her next words and laughed. "You though t it would scare me?" She nodded shyly. "It'll take a lot more than that to scare me!" Her next words made him roll his eyes. "Fine, go rest and no more jumping on me from out of no where," She spelled out her thoughts and he rolled his eyes again. "Whatever you say," With that Akane disappeared.

XxXxXx

Grimmjow fell to his bed in an ungraceful manner and let out a small, if not annoyed, sigh. Akane said she would tell him her reason later but she was no where to be found. He closed his eyes and suddenly gasped when the said girl jumped on his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs.

"I said not to do that any more!" He snarled when she jumped away. Cautiously she approached him, climbing onto the bed so she sat face to face with him. "Now are you going to tell me why you don't speak?" She nodded and took a deep breath. At first she only spelled stuff out to him. "So while you were a Hollow you forgot how to talk?" She gave a small, ashamed nod. "I may not be the nicest of the Espada but you are basically my fracciόn so I guess I can help you out." She gave him this wide eyed look, like she couldn't believe what he had said. "I can help you learn to talk again, just don't talk my ear off when you get your voice back." She nodded eagerly, a big smile on her face.

"Now, let's start off with your name," Akane opened her mouth and gave a raspy sound. She tried again with the same result, frustrated she pursed her lips tight. "It's okay, just keep trying," Grimmjow encouraged her. The emerald eyed Arrancar continued to try and each time the raspy sounds became word-like.

"Aka," The rest was a low rasp. "Akan," She was getting closer. "Akane…" Her eyes lit up when she heard her name from her own lips. "Akane!" Grimmjow grinned, he had gotten her to speak but just her name wasn't enough to get him out of a month of paper work.

"Now try saying my name," The girls face fell, she had never really heard his name. "Grimmjow," She mouthed the name first and then tried to speak it. After a few failed attempts she got it, which made her quite happy. "Try saying your name in a sentence," He explained how to do so and had Akane try.

"My n-name is A-Akane," She struggled to form the words but Grimmjow understood what she had said. Through out the afternoon, Grimmjow continued helping Akane regain her lost speech though he found he liked hearing her soft voice more than anything and he wouldn't deny it either. By about what he guessed was a quarter past six, he stopped their lesson, earning a small pout from the girl.

"If we keep going you're gonna hurt your throat," He sighed. "And you've already lost your voice once and I think once was enough." She nodded and slid off the bed, heading towards her newly assigned room. Another fact that Grimmjow hated to admit was he missed her comforting presence in his room at night, not that he actually cared for the small female, he just liked having a similar presence with him. "Hey, Akane," He called after her. The girl stopped in her tracks, one foot out the door and turned to look at him, a confused expression on her face. Had she gotten in trouble? "Look, why don't you stay here tonight?" He rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. Wait, he, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sexta Espada, was embarrassed? That couldn't be right but he couldn't deny the fact that his face felt slightly heated from suggesting she stay in his room that night.

Intent on not using her voice again, she spelled out the words that said 'really?' as though she were surprised by his suggestion.

"Yeah, I mean it can get kinda lonesome down there ya know?" Grimmjow watched as she cautiously approached the bed again, unsure of whether he was telling the truth. Just before she reached him, the dinner bell rang making the girl jump in surprise; she'd been caught off guard. The Sexta narrowed his eyes; Akane was never one to be caught off guard, what could have caused her to let her guard down? He shrugged it off and got out of bed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he headed for the door. As usual he barked at Ulquiorra when he found the Quarto outside his door, apparently waiting for his fracciόn to be.

"How many times must I repeat myself to you?" He sighed, gazing uncaringly at the larger Espada. "She is not yet your fracciόn to command, you still have another week until then."

"Don't you think I fucking know that?!" He snapped, obviously pissed. Grimmjow noticed that the small Espada's eyes were on Akane and a grin graced his lips as he realized what Ulquiorra was trying to do. Grabbing the front of his uniform, Grimmjow shoved the pale Espada against the wall, leaning in near his ear he snarled, "It won't work ya prick." Ulquiorra only shifted his eyes to look at Grimmjow's face. "Ya know why? Because I already know why she doesn't speak so I have the advantage," With that he gave him another shove and released his uniform. "Let's go," Akane nodded and quietly followed her Espada, giving the Quarto a sad look before she disappeared around the corner.

XxXxXx

That night Grimmjow watched over Akane as she slept, musing to himself when she clutched at the edges of his shirt. He became even more amused when she growled in her sleep, obviously displeased by the fact that he had moved. Even though he had to wait another week until she was his fracciόn, he couldn't help the small sense of pride that welled up for some reason. Why was he proud? Who the fuck knows! It wasn't like he hadn't had fracciόn's before so why should Akane be any different than the last one's he commanded? Sure she was female but that didn't mean shit to Grimmjow, he could make her stronger with hours of rigorous training. Of course this was also his first time having a female fracciόn so it did make things a little awkward but that was something they would have to work on and get past.

He could easily train her to be as strong as Shawlong had been, maybe even stronger since he saw so much potential in her and that was what he wanted. Akane had lots of hidden strength that he could draw out in training so it made her valuable to him; he wanted to be stronger than all the other fracciόn. But another trait that slightly bothered him was her shy nature, it was so damn annoying! Sure she held herself with an air of dignity but that was only when he was around, when he wasn't, Akane was as shy as a newborn kitten. She had this aura around her that could calm him on his worst of days and that, he liked. He could return to the quarters pissed off as all hell and she could calm him without even touching him, hell she didn't even have to be in his room; her calm aura seemed to engulf everything within the Sexta's territory. Everyone who entered that part of Las Noches noticed it, whether they were passing by or actually looking for Grimmjow, they sensed it.

There was one other trait that he hated about Akane. She had a weak killer's instinct. What use was she when she had a weak killer's instinct? He needed his fracciόn to be strong and want to kill, like him and his past group of fracciόn. Without that Akane was useless to him on the battlefield. There had been times she had radiated a murderous aura in the halls when cornered but she had never made any attempt to kill her attackers and usually waited until Grimmjow arrived to scare them off. It was something that he saw as ridiculous, and needed taking care of as fast as possible. He didn't care if they spent a whole day in the training halls, he would mold her into a killer, no matter what it took. Grimmjow had never been fond of female fracciόn's so he didn't bother with having one but now he had Akane and he realized how much more fun it would be. Training female's to be as strong as their male counterparts was always a chore and being who he was; Grimmjow couldn't resist a challenge quite like this. If he was to keep her as his fracciόn than she had to be strong, otherwise training her would have been a waste of his time.

The girl stirred shaking Grimmjow from his thoughts and making him look down. Her mask once again changed before his eyes and he couldn't resist reaching up to touch her ears, awed by the fact that they actually felt real.

'_It's only an illusion,'_ He told himself, pulling his hand away. But they had felt so real, so alive… He couldn't help but wonder about her other powers. Shaking it off Grimmjow turned over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, going over plans for the next day of training. _'Winning this little game will bring me one step closer to beating that fucking bastard Ulquiorra,'_ He thought with a smirk. Not only was he helping Akane for her sake, he was helping her to help himself. So long as she did as she was told, he didn't care what she did after she regained her speech, as long as she didn't associate herself with the Cuatro Espada; that would piss him off so fast… Grimmjow looked at Akane when she whimpered, curling her body into a small ball before nuzzling into the pillows. The Sexta chuckled and closed his eyes, she really was a kitten. And in less than a week she would be his kitten to command.

* * *

kai crazy: I hope you like it, plz R&R


	3. A Lesson

kai crazy: Okay this is moving much faster than I expected! Well I hope you are enjoying this because I know I am enjoying writing it!

Disclaimer: I no own Bleach

Claimer: I own Akane

Grimmjow: Uh, fuck you, I own her!

kai crazy: Get lost!

* * *

Grimmjow was _pissed_! Akane had up and disappeared from under his nose when he was asleep! Scenting the air, he picked up her trail and took off, a dark expression on his face. His dangerous expression only darkened as he thought about where she could have wandered off to. For all he knew Nnoitra could have snatched her while she was by herself! That thought made his blood boil but the thought of her conversing with his enemy Ulquiorra… That was enough to almost send him over the edge. Grimmjow was surprised when he found Akane's scent led to the kitchen and not to either of the other said Espada's rooms. With a low growl he stalked in, finding the girl sitting at the table with a plate of food. She looked up in surprise and shrank back in fear at his angry aura, immediately emitting her own, calming aura.

"That won't work, woman!" He hissed eyes narrowed dangerously. He looked at her like she was his prey, and at the moment, that was exactly what she was. He started towards her and Akane stood her green eyes wide. She wrote out her words, making the Sexta scoff. "Sorry won't cut it!" He was right in front of her now and he could see her visibly shaking. Like he cared. Snarling, Grimmjow swiped his hand across her face, sending her into the counter with a loud crash. Akane gasped when she hit the hard counter, sliding down to the floor where she held her stinging cheek. She stood shakily, not looking at Grimmjow who was still pissed at the smaller Arrancar. "Never, I mean never, leave the quarters without telling me, got it!?" She flinched and nodded, tears brimming in her eyes.

At that moment Szayel walked in, immediately freezing at the scene before him. His eyes darted between Grimmjow and Akane, eventually only looking at Akane. There were tears in her eyes and she was holding her cheek. Blood seeped between her fingers from where Grimmjow's nails had bit into the flesh and it trickled down her trembling chin.

"Grimmjow, what is the meaning of this?" He demanded, moving to Akane's side. "Why have you hit her? Hard enough to break her hierro no less," He pulled her hand away and examined the three cuts.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" He snorted, licking the blood from his fingers. "She isn't your fracciόn so fuck off."

"She isn't yours until next week, Sexta!" He hissed, cleaning the blood. Carefully the pink haired Espada applied some ointment and placed a square piece of gauze over the cuts, securing it with medical tape. "Now start talking."

"Fuck off ya pansy!" He glared at the Octava menacingly causing said Espada to take a step back. "She snuck off without fucking telling me, she should know better!"

"And this is how you reprimand her? By causing her injury? It's inexcusable to hit one such as her!" Akane's eyes widened, they were fighting over her!

"I can reprimand her however the fuck I want!" He clenched his fist at his side, ready to slug the pink haired idiot.

"Please… stop…" Both Espada gave a soft gasp and looked at Akane who had a hurt look on her face. "No… more…"

"Did she… Did she just speak?" Szayel asked, dumbfounded by her sudden speech. Grimmjow only nodded, he was surprised that she had spoken out and in front of another Espada no less.

"You heard her, time to set aside this matter," The Sexta sighed, not wanting Akane to speak again. He grinned inwardly, if only it had been Ulquiorra that had intervened and not Szayel…

"Oh, her voice is so soft and innocent!" He gushed, hugging a stunned Akane. Grimmjow frowned, had Szayel seriously said soft and innocent? He barely held back a soft snicker as he replayed the words in his mind.

"Not as innocent as Akane herself is," Grimmjow whirled on the owner of the voice. He glared at Nnoitra who had that damn smile on his face that always pissed the Sexta off. He sauntered over, pushing Szayel away in the process and held Akane's chin between his thumb and index finger. "Very innocent indeed," His smile faded when Grimmjow grabbed his shoulder, digging in his nails as he spun him around. "Release me this instant."

"Then keep your disgusting hands off of her!" He snarled venomously, narrowing his eyes. Nnoitra looked back at Akane and sighed as he thought about his options, either way he'd end up being chased by the infuriated Sexta. Casually brushing his hand away, Nnoitra walked off, winking at Akane before slipping from the room. "I want you to stay away from that freak, got it?" She nodded and touched his arm, hopping to sooth his anger. "I'm fine, dammit," He stepped away, shoving his hands in his pockets. Akane clutched a hand against her chest, afraid she had done something to upset him. "Don't start with that fucking crap! It's your own fault for sneaking off!" She looked down in shame.

The Sexta sat down and jerked his chin towards where Akane had been sitting, telling her to finish eating so they could get to practice. The little female did so quickly, not wanting to upset the Espada any further than he already was. When she was done, Grimmjow grabbed the back of her vest and lifted her off the ground, carrying her as a cat would its kitten, except this was part of her punishment. Akane kept her eyes down and struggled only faintly, stopping when the Sexta growled a warning at her. They passed Ulquiorra on their way to the training halls and Grimmjow could only give him a smug grin.

"Why are you holding her like that?" He asked in his usual monotone voice, looking at Akane.

"She decided it'd be fun to slip out of the quarters without telling me," He replied, that grin still plastered on his face.

"Is this true?" The girl nodded the best she could. "It is not wise to anger the Sexta like that. Do not do it again unless you seek an early death," With that he left, leaving Akane a little frightened.

"Fucking prick," She heard Grimmjow mutter. Soon they had arrived in the training hall and Akane was roughly tossed inside, hitting the back wall with a loud crack. "Let's get started, shall we?" She saw him smile manically and knew she was in trouble.

XxXxXx

Akane refused to cry in front of Grimmjow, even as he continued his assault, firing Cero after Cero at her battered body. She knew it was a sign of weakness, she knew that Grimmjow hated any kind of weakness, so for his sake she had to be strong.

"You had enough?" His eyes were like that of a predator, and his smile was sadistic. She weakly shook her head and stood, stumbling only slightly before finding her footing. Grimmjow cackled and sonidoed right up to her, his fist connecting with her belly so hard he heard her ribs crack. Akane grabbed onto his arm and hung on for dear life, digging her nails into his skin as she clung to him. The Sexta kept swinging his arm yet she refused to relinquish her hold on the limb. Annoyed, he clutched the material of her vest, yanked her off and smashed his head against hers, splitting the skin on both theirs foreheads. He released her limp body, letting her slide to the floor like a ragdoll. "Get used to this, because from here on in, this is how your training is going to be." With that he knelt and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder.

Akane grimaced as her cracked ribs shifted and blood trickled from her mouth, it wasn't a fatal injury but it did need to be taken care of. With a sigh, Grimmjow took her to Szayel so he could fix her up before heading to his private rooms for the remainder of the day.

"I am sorry," She told him after a long while. The Sexta knew she was talking about earlier and he shrugged, he was already over it.

"Just don't do it again otherwise you are going to fucking wish you were never fucking born." She nodded and lay on her back, sucking in a sharp breath. Her ribs were still cracked but they were being held in place, Szayel had told her they needed to heal on their own otherwise they wouldn't heal correctly. Grimmjow lightly prodded her arm in a bored manner, wanting to see if she would do anything, which she didn't. He moved to her leg, wanting to avoid touching her torso so he didn't case her any pain, though when he did he loved it. Maybe it was his nature but he loved the sight of her being in pain, especially if it was caused by him, it was exhilarating. Though at the same time, it hurt him to see her in pain, something inside of him tightened when he heard her cries and gasps and it scared him. Shaking off those thoughts, he continued prodding her leg, earning a slight twitch.

Akane shifted away from Grimmjow as much as her bruised body would allow, only to have the Sexta continue poking at her leg. Shifting her eyes to look at the obviously amused Espada, Akane shifted her leg, watching as his eyes followed the movement like a cat would. Smiling she jerked her leg up and Grimmjow's hand shot out, grabbing her ankle. To her displeasure and surprise, Grimmjow stood up, holding her upside down by her captured ankle. She pouted and squirmed, only causing more pain to rocket through her body. Grimmjow set her down and made sure she was okay; gently prodding her side to make sure the bandages holding her ribs in place hadn't moved. She signed to him that she was okay and he stopped, feeling quite foolish for worrying over such a trivial matter. She was an Arrancar after all, so it would take more than a few cracked ribs to kill her or cause her serious injury. Grimmjow lay on his back a good distance from Akane and closed his eyes, listening to the soft hitches in her breath when she breathed too deep. He blocked it out and only focused on her breath, ignoring the soft hitches. His mind calmed along with his tense body and soon he was out like a light.

XxXxXx

Grimmjow's eyes snapped open and he sat up, his eyes alert as he searched the room. Akane was asleep on the other side of the bed like she was before and that settled his nerves, for a moment there he thought she'd taken off again.

'_Why am I so worried about her?'_ He thought with a slight frown. He drew one leg up and rested his arm on it while he supported himself with his other hand which rested behind him on the bed. _'She's my fracciόn, nothing more. And I barely know her for fucks sake! So why should I worry? She can take care of herself.'_ His thoughts drifted to their earlier encounter with Nnoitra and his growled low. He was a problem. The damn freak went after anything on two legs that caught his attention and Akane was apparently now on his list of things to get. Yeah right, like that was ever going to happen. Grimmjow already considered Akane his and he protected what was his, no matter what. If Nnoitra wanted her, he had to go through the Sexta and everyone knew what would happen. He had gotten very protective of a stuffed animal a while back and Nnoitra had taken it as a joke and hid it in Stark's room for Grimmjow to find. When the Sexta found out, he was so pissed that anyone who went near him wound up dead, he would have killed Stark had he not found Nnoitra's scent on it.

If the Quinta Espada wanted his fracciόn that bad then he had better be prepared to die trying or just give up because Grimmjow wasn't about to let his first female fracciόn be taken by that sick little freak. Grimmjow quickly looked towards Akane when a pained moan escaped her lips and his eyes narrowed as he studied her. He shifted towards her and carefully lifted her body, putting a few pillows under her body so she would be a bit more comfortable. Once he laid her back down, a small smile graced her lips in her sleep and Grimmjow sighed, she was one strange girl. Deciding to stay by her side, the Sexta stretched out beside her and went back to sleep.

XxXxXx

"Was it such a good idea to give Akane to Grimmjow?" Gin asked randomly, looking at Aizen.

"To be honest I'm not sure but we'll just have to see how it all plays out. Besides, I believe Grimmjow will enjoy his new fracciόn, no matter how much he may complain. She keeps him level-headed and that's exactly what I need from him, his brash moves are what cost us the most so Akane is a good thing for him."

"If ya say so," Gin sighed. _'And I'll bet he'll enjoy her in more ways than one,'_ He smiled wickedly and retired to his quarters where he burst out laughing. Oh, how he was going to love teasing Grimmkitty and his new kitten.

* * *

kai crazy: Excuse my grammer if it a little off, I typed this all up within the last hour and it's 11 pm where I live so my mind is kinda gone. Anyway plz R&R. Oh, I have made the proper corrections so enjoy!


	4. Illusion

kai crazy: sorry if I am a little late updating this, I had a week of color guard camp to attend so I had little time to get on the computer. Anyway, I am trying to Gin's speech down so do not kill me if it's a little off, I find it challenging to use his Osaka accent since I've never been good at it. And his english voice is too easy lol. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Claimer: I own Akane, end of story.

* * *

Akane awoke to find Grimmjow's arms carelessly draped over her hips and his face basically buried in her side. It was awkward and uncomfortable for the small Arrancar; he had never done this before. She hesitantly reached down and touched his temple, slightly afraid that he would be angry for waking him up. "G-Grimmjow-sama…" She whispered as loud as she could.

"Hm?" His voice was gruff and slurred.

"Un-uncomfortable," At first the Sexta was confused. When she shifted he realized what he was doing and jumped off the bed, eyes wide.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" He shouted, his voice wavering slightly. The emerald eyed woman wasted no time in darting from the room, certain she would be punished later. Grimmjow heard the door to her room slam and collapsed at his desk, covering his face with one hand. _'What the fuck was that about?'_ He thought letting out a shaky breath. _'I was… I was holding her in my sleep!'_ He shoved his hand back through his hair with a frustrated growl. Damn her and her scent! It drew him in, just like her damn calming aura, except a lot stronger and slightly familiar. He was drawn to it because it was so damn familiar to him.

Sure, the other Arrancar within Las Noches smelled familiar but that was only because many of them he had met in his travels as an Adjuchas. But Akane… She didn't smell like most of the other Arrancar, her neko jin scent had remained after becoming a Hollow and then an Arrancar. It had been far too long since Grimmjow had been so close to a fellow Adjuchas and he hadn't realized how comforting the scent was until Akane was 'born', so her scent had been a welcome surprise to him.

'_It's so fucking annoying!'_ He let out a loud growl and slammed his fist on the desk. There was a sudden knock on the door to which Grimmjow shouted at the person to fuck off, but they ignored this and entered.

"I was wonderin' who was makin' so much noise this time a night," The Sexta glared at Gin who only smiled. "There are other's who are tryin' ta sleep ya know."

"They can go fuck themselves," He spat crossly.

"Oh? It would seem yer furs been ruffled," The ex-captain smiled playfully.

"Shut the fuck up!" He snarled, narrowing his eyes.

"An' where's yer fracciόn ta be? Scare 'er off?"

"It's none of your fucking business!" Grimmjow stood abruptly, knocking the chair over.

"Let's take a walk," Without a second glance, Gin wandered off, knowing the Sexta would follow. The Espada grudgingly shoved his hands in his pockets and followed the fox faced man. "So tell me, what is it that bother's ya so?" The Sexta only snorted at this.

"Nothing is bothering me," He muttered.

"Ah but there is," Grimmjow scowled at how annoyingly persistent Gin was. "It can't be the Cuatro Ulquiorra, no you'd be stormin' th' halls pickin' fights. Perhaps it's Akane-chan?"

"Fuck no; it has nothing to do with her!" He snarled, ready to punch his superior.

"Is tha' so?" His eyes twitched and his smile widened considerably. He turned to face the Sexta who stiffened. They'd stopped right outside Akane's room.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull?" He snarled at the ex-captain.

"Yer reaction tells me everthin', Grimmie," He teased.

"The hell it does!" Grimmjow grabbed the front of Gin's uniform and slammed him against the opposite wall.

"Yare, yare, it would seem I've struck a nerve," He smiled, noting the murderous look in the Espada's eyes. Gin calmly grasped his wrist and squeezed, effectively forcing him to release his hold. "I would suggest ya spend less time fightin' with me an' more time lookin' after yer kitten." Grimmjow was confused until he heard the crash from inside Akane's room.

"This ain't over!" He yanked his wrist free and rammed into the locked door, breaking it down and glaring at the intruder. "Get your hands offa her!" He snarled at Nnoitra. The Quinta turned to look at him and frowned, obviously upset that he'd been interrupted. Grimmjow looked around him to see Akane pressed against the wall, her wrists pinned and her chin was being held roughly between his thumb and index finger.

"Why should I?" He demanded, giving a cocky smirk. He knew Grimmjow wouldn't do anything while he still had Akane and he used it to his advantage. Keeping his good eye on the Sexta, he pushed his tongue out and licked the female's cheek. Grimmjow saw Akane's eyes widen and her mouth move. There was a sudden flash that forced everyone to shield their eyes and then there was a short cry. They heard a sick squelching sound as a blade slid from flesh and the sound of blood hitting the floor followed.

"Oh my, tha' is interestin'," Grimmjow opened his eyes when Gin spoke. He nearly began laughing at the Quinta, who had been injured by a mere fracciόn to be.

"She's feisty," Nnoitra mused. "Just the way I like 'em," With a sick chuckle, he opened a portal and stepped through.

"Learn ta control tha'," Gin said before he too left.

"Disgusting," Akane muttered flicking the blood from her Zanpaku-tō. Grimmjow stared at her, slightly stunned that she had brandished her weapon against an Espada, and his superior no less.

"What did you do?" He demanded, shaking off the shock.

"I merely gave him a warning," She spoke clearly. If a scare was all it took to get her to speak right then Grimmjow could have done that a long time ago.

"I'd watch myself if I were you, otherwise you'll end up dead," He chuckled. His breath hitched when he looked at her again, the shadow behind her was that of a tiger or a panther, he wasn't sure which but it certainly startled him.

"I suggest you leave my room," This pissed him off. Grimmjow flew at the woman, his fingers curling around her slender neck as he pinned her against the wall.

"Let's get one fucking thing straight right now!" He snarled, leaning in close to her ear. "I am in charge here, not you!" He pulled back, smirking as her eyes became wide and frightful.

"I-I'm sorry, Grimmjow-sama!" Her bottom lip quivered. Did she have split personalities?

"Don't you _ever_ forget that," He released her neck and she scrambled to her bed. "I'll stay here for now; Nnoitra isn't so stupid as to return if I am here. And if he does… Well it's his own fucking funeral," He straddled at near by chair and rested his arms on it, his eyes locked on Akane. "Get back to sleep," He ordered. The woman turned her head away from him as she lay on her back, taking in a sharp breath as her ribs shifted. Grimmjow watched her, his mind going over the events that had just transpired.

When that flash happened Grimmjow had felt her reiatsu spike tremendously, but he sensed it was only half of her true power. Her scent had spiked also, it had become stronger and more familiar; and yet again Grimmjow felt as though he knew her. It had been so familiar, so sweet… And so full of blood lust. He closed his eyes and thought back to his days as an Adjuchas.

**Flash Back**

_Grimmjow finished off the lowly Hollow and licked his lips as he padded off. He heard a roar in the distance and began to run, he wanted to loser of the fight. When he arrived he found two Adjuchas fighting, one was a panther like himself with what looked like a cloak around its neck and the other was a scorpion type Hollow. He scented the air and smirked, the panther was female. It was rare to find a female in Hueco Mundo, it was an even more rare even to find a female Adjuchas, most stayed as lowly Gillians. He watched, mesmerized by the female as she attacked with tooth and claw, giving the other Adjuchas no chance to counter. She delivered the final blow and their eyes met._

**End Flash back**

Grimmjow growled, he could never remember what happened after their eyes met. He knew they looked at each other for a long time but he couldn't remember if they'd talked or fought. Anything else he could remember quite clearly, except their first meeting. Getting up from the chair, he stalked over to Akane's bed and looked down at her, his eyes narrowed.

'_I wonder… Did she release her Zanpaku-tō to harm Nnoitra?'_ He shrugged it off and shifted Akane's body before curling himself around her.

XxXxXx

"Oi, get up," Grimmjow shook the small woman until she awoke.

"You're hurting me," She moaned. When the Sexta realized what he was doing he stopped and let his hand rest on her shoulder.

"Let's go, girl, it's time to get up," He sighed. Akane groaned and coughed, blood trickling from her mouth. "Guess we'd better go see Szayel," Being mindful of her ribs, Grimmjow lifted her up and sonidoed to the Octava's lab. "Oi, she ain't getting any better!"

"It will take a day or two at the most for her ribs to fully heal, now get that through your thick skull." He muttered watching as the Sexta set Akane on a metal table.

"That's not fucking fast enough! She needs to train!"

"Do you want her to heal properly or not? Because you know I'll end up trying some new experiment on her if I try to heal her correctly."

After a few moments pause Grimmjow sighed. "Fine," He lifted the female Arrancar and made his way back to his private rooms. He set her on the bed and mumbled to himself. "You heard the damn pansy; you're on bed rest until your ribs heal." He looked her in the eye and stiffened. "S-stop it right now!" He saw himself, his arm missing and he was covered in blood. He broke free of the illusion and fell to his knees, gasping. Akane was gone, little of her reiatsu remained and her scent was stale, as though she'd never been there. _'Sly little bitch,'_ He thought with a smirk. In an instant he was up, stalking the halls with an amused glint in his steely-blue eyes. Also a predatory look glinted there, he was hunting and everyone who passed him knew it.

XxXxXx

"Tha' was a nasty lil' trick ya pulled on 'im," Akane swiveled, wincing as her ribs moved. "Usin' yer illusion ability ta distract 'im? Yeh really are a naughty kitten," Gin teasingly tousled her hair.

"He was being…" Her face contorted in confusion; there were some words she couldn't quite grasp.

"Stubborn?" Gin offered earning a nod. "He's like tha', yeh get used ta it after a while," He wrapped an arm about her shoulders and led her off, that deceiving smile on his face. "Tell me, Akane-hime, why've yeh only now begun ta speak?"

"I lost the ability to do so as a Hollow," It was a little incoherent but that was normal.

"I see an' I'm guessin' ol' Grimmie helped yeh get it back?" She nodded, "It's not like 'im ta help people, I wonder if he's got other motives," Knowing Grimmjow, he probably did have other motives. "Ah well, it doesn't matter I s'ppose," Gin continued their little walk, talking about seemingly random subjects. "It would seem Grimmie in't pleased with yer little trick," His smile widened. Akane tensed as the spiritual pressure fell over her, she immediately realized that her Espada was not happy and that she was in major trouble. "We 'ad better not stay 'ere," Gin pulled her along.

"Gin-sama, perhaps we s-sh-should have stayed where we were," Akane said shakily, holding her aching sides. The ex-captain only smiled wickedly.

"An' where's th' fun in tha'? Grimmjow like's 'is prey ta move, make's th' hunt interestin'." They heard Grimmjow roar angrily and Gin laughed as they hurried along. "I mus' say, he's pretty protective of ya an' tha' in itself is unusual behavior for 'im. He's never been very interested in anythin' except power, but you've caught 'is eye."

"I'm merely his subordinate, his only interest is training me to be stronger," She spoke as though she'd already accepted Grimmjow as her Espada; and it was very matter of factly. Gin's eye's twitched at this; she was analytical like Ulquiorra and slightly reckless like her Espada Grimmjow. An interesting combination indeed… Gin pulled Akane to him just as the wall to their left exploded, shielding her body with his own.

"You are a hard fucker to find," Akane stiffened as Gin straightened up. "Ichimaru, hand her over," He demanded, no, _ordered_.

"Is tha' any way ta talk ta yer superior?" He asked, that damn sarcastic tone rising up. "Be a little nicer an' I'll think 'bout it."

"You do NOT want to piss me off right now," He hissed between clenched teeth.

"Guess there's no use in arguin' then," He gave the green haired female a little push forward so she fell against Grimmjow. "Bye bye, Akane-hime, we'll chat again," In an instant he was gone.

"You are in deep shit, woman," Grimmjow growled, grasping her shoulders painfully. The Sexta harshly grasped one of her wrists and pulled her along back to his quarters, not bothering to use sonido to do so. "If you ever pull that shit again, you are going to be fucking killed and fed to a Menos!" He watched the girl flinch and snorted as he released her wrist. "Now, get some rest before I crack more than your damn ribs."

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow-sama," She bowed and took her place on the couch. She knew better than to leave his sight since she was in enough trouble as it was.

"Stop saying you're sorry," He mumbled though she was already asleep. "There's nothing to be sorry for," He flopped onto his bed and shut his eyes to sleep.

* * *

kai crazy: Again forgive my spelling of some words, I'm just getting used to having Gin speak like that. plz R&R


	5. Yours to Command

kai crazy: wow two updates in one day... consider yourselves lucky, I don't normally do this. So yeah Grimmjow is getting to be quite mean isn't he? Then again so is sweet little Akane...

Disclaimer: I no own Bleach

Claimer: I do own Akane.

* * *

With Akane's ribs fully healed, it was back to training and Grimmjow was showing no mercy. Firing Cero after Cero at her and even forcing her to pull her Zanpaku-tō, though she had yet to release it.

"C'mon, release your Zanpaku-tō! Show me your power!" He taunted as he clashed with the ordinary looking katana. Akane pushed him back and a Cero formed in his hand. He fired it at the girl who placed both hands on the blade and diverted it with some effort, nearly hitting Aizen who had appeared to watch the training session. Akane fired her own Cero at the Espada who skillfully dodged. The girl gave a 'tch' and flew at Grimmjow who made the mistake of looking her in the eye. _'Fuck!'_ He put his arms up in front of him, expecting her to hit him full force. Instead she passed right through him and he swore as he spun just in time to see her arm thrust out, catching his chin with a weak Bala.

"That's quite enough," Aizen called to the panting Arrancar.

"We train until we drop!" Grimmjow shouted, rushing the small female again.

"I said that's enough," Both Arrancar froze mid strike and landed before him. "Akane has made great improvements in the last week, Grimmjow, and it's thanks to your persistence that she is as strong as she is now."

"And she'll continue to get stronger," He smirked.

"As such I see it only fit to reward you. Rather than make you wait another few days, I would like Akane to become your fracciόn today since I see no need to wait any longer. She obeys you no matter what and she seems to seek your protection when frightened, though that is something you must work on."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama," The Sexta was too excited to care about what he said to the ex-captain.

"Akane, do you accept Grimmjow Jeagerjaques as your assigned Espada?" He turned to the wide eyed female who looked to the said Espada for an answer; he merely nodded his head for her to speak.

"Yes, I accept him as my Espada," The green haired woman turned and knelt before the Sexta. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, I am yours to command, do with me as you see fit." The man felt a shiver run down his spine; he had been waiting for those words for some time.

"Get up," He grunted. Akane did so but kept her eyes averted; Grimmjow grabbed a fistful of hair and forced her to look at him. "Say it again," He released her hair.

"I am yours to command," She straightened up a little. Grimmjow smiled, he loved hearing her say that, and her soft voice made it even sweeter to his ears. At that moment, none other than Ulquiorra entered the room, undoubtedly looking for his precious Aizen-sama.

"Again," He smiled wicked, his eyes trained on the approaching Cuatro.

"I-I am yours to command, Grimmjow-sama," She bowed her head in respect. The Sexta's smile widened when he saw Ulquiorra stiffen, he had won their game but it wasn't enough for him, he needed a twist to it.

"I win, Ulquiorra but let's add a twist, who ever can get her to laugh first!" The Espada merely nodded and bowed to Aizen.

"I will talk with you when you are no longer busy, Aizen-sama," He said evenly though his eyes were on Grimmjow and Akane.

"I was just leaving, we may talk while we go back to the throne room," The pair left the training hall. Once Grimmjow was sure they were out of hearing range, he slammed his tiny fracciόn into a wall, his hand curled around her neck to hold her there.

"Now, where to put my mark?" He looked over her body and his smile slowly fell. Every one of his past fracciόn had a six carved on their body, making them his but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to scar her skin that way. He couldn't bear to see her in pain as his blade cut a six into her flesh, leaving a scar. "Forget it," He released her with a scowl.

"Should we continue training?" She asked quietly.

"No, that's it for today," With that the pair set out for the Sexta's quarters where Grimmjow invited himself into Akane's room. While she sat on her bed, Grimmjow sat in a chair, one leg crossed over the other with his elbow resting on it and his cheek in his palm. "There's a meeting later, be ready," She merely nodded and he looked at her funny. Akane had 'Ulquiorra tendencies' as he called them, but today seemed different.

"Is there a reason for my existence?" She asked, hiding her eyes; Grimmjow felt a shiver run down his spine again.

"To serve me," He said. "And Aizen," He added this as an after thought wary of her sudden mood.

"I was happy as I was and then Aizen-sama turned me into this," She looked at her hand and clenched it.

"Woman…" He appeared in front of her and glared. "Don't you_ ever_ question your existence, got it?" She nodded but that wasn't good enough. Grimmjow roughly captured her chin and forced her to look at him. "Say it," He bit out. "I want to hear you say it."

"I will not question my existence again," She told him. The Sexta released her chin and took his place on the chair again.

"So what kind of Hollow were you?" He asked trying to strike up a normal conversation.

"I know I was not a Gillian," She answered.

"You couldn't have been a Vasto Lordes; you'd have been made an Espada so you were most likely an Adjuchas." Akane merely nodded, going along with what she said. "What's your Zanpaku-tō's name?"

"Tigresse," She whispered.

"Why don't you ever release it?"

"I don't feel a need to do so," Now she really did sound like Ulquiorra.

"What were you as a shinigami?"

"I believe I was a seated officer," Well that explained a few things.

"What kind of power do you have?"

"As Aizen-sama has probably told you I am a master of illusion, as such I can create life like replicas of myself as he can with his Kyoka Suigetsu. And just today you experienced my ability."

"What is it that you actually did?"

"I simply searched your eyes since they give away a lot of information and direct access into the soul. From there I looked for your worst fear and made it reality. I can do some many other things; I could have made the illusion attack you but seeing the past apparently did its job for me."

"That's pretty cool, just don't do it again."

"Of course," Grimmjow continued questioning his small fracciόn, even as the time of the meeting drew closer and closer. "The meeting will be starting soon," She noted just as he was about to question her again.

"Fuck the meeting! I ain't done questioning you," They glared at each other but Grimmjow gave in, finding her glare to be amusing. "Let's go, Kitten," To tease her he scratched under her chin, smirking when she jerked away.

"I am not a kitten, do not refer to me as such," Grimmjow turned around and leaned over her.

"Actually, I can call you whatever the fuck I want," He grinned.

"Why do you call me that?"

"You were a neko-jin and it's only been a little less than two weeks since your 'birth' so the name fits. Do you understand?" She nodded bitterly and followed him to the meeting room. She stood behind his chair like a good little fracciόn, her arms either by her sides or behind her back. Akane barely listened to Aizen's droning voice as her eyes swept over the table, though she avoided making eye contact with Nnoitra who was staring at her in a very inappropriate way. "Sit down behind the chair," Grimmjow growled, obviously aware of her discomfort. She sat down gratefully, happy to be out of the Quinta's line of vision. She looked down the rows of chairs and studied the Primera Espada Stark, he wasn't bad on the eyes but he was very lazy. She didn't doubt he was strong otherwise he would not have been made the Primera. Taking her eyes off the lazy Espada she searched for the Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra, she'd been studying him for some time.

She found him sitting not three chairs down from Grimmjow, sitting straight in his chair with his hands folded neatly on the table as he listened intently to their lord. He had emerald eyes like her and a blank expression that was nearly impossible to read and this sometime's annoyed her. Suddenly his green eyes shifted and locked onto her. Akane's breath came in short gasps, she felt as though she were drowning in his eyes and her heart was racing as he continued to stare at her. He was daring her to say something, daring her to interrupt the meeting; she wasn't going to fall for it. She held back the growl rising in her chest and concentrated on his eyes, becoming pale when she couldn't see any fear within the green depths. Ulquiorra gave a small smirk and broke the contact, focusing his attention back on Aizen. Akane shut her eyes and got her breathing under control before looking towards the door.

"Grimmjow-sama, may I be excused?' She whispered, standing on her knees.

"No, because that gives Nnoitra a chance to follow you and no more than one Espada can be absent from the meeting at a time."

"Okay," She sat down and rested her chin on her knees. She knew the meeting could drag on for hours and none of this information was relevant to her so sleep was her only other option.

**Dream/Akane's P.O.V**

_I looked down at myself, I was an Adjuchas again and I was some where in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. I sniffed the air and growled, there was a dumb Gillian trying to sneak up on me, thinking I was weak just because I was female._

'_Do you take me for a fool?' I had mastered telepathy a long time ago since I could no longer use my voice, I used my thoughts. 'I may be female but I am _not _weak!' I launched myself at the Gillian and tore into it before it could even think about attacking. My teeth sank into its flesh and I felt a delicious shiver run through my body when the blood filled my mouth. I tore at it with tooth and claw until it was dead and devoured it, letting its blood drip from my jaws._

"_Someone got that Gillian we were after!" I heard a voice groan. Growling, I took off, not wanting to be caught by whoever was fast approaching._

**End Dream/Normal P.O.V**

Grimmjow nudged the sleeping fracciόn until she stirred from her slumber, muttering under his breath about her being lucky.

"If you want to sleep, at least wait until we eat," He growled pulling her to her feet.

"Sorry, Grimmjow-sama," She murmured, yawning cutely.

"She really is a freaking kitten!" She gave a surprised shout when Szayel flung himself at her in an uncharacteristic manner before she was yanked away by a pissed off Grimmjow. "Sorry," He shrugged and walked off. The Sexta rolled his eyes as they walked to the mess hall, Espada and their fracciόn's ate first. Along the way he couldn't help but notice how tense Akane was, almost as if she was going to attack someone. An Arrancar suddenly jumped from the darkness, his black hair hiding his eye as he attacked. Grimmjow moved to toss him out of the way but Akane was quicker, moving and lashing out with her long nails. The attacker howled in pain as her nails raked down his chest and he lunged, she side stepped him and tackled him to the ground with a loud hiss. With a sick smile she wrapped her hands around his throat and squeezed, chocking him to death, Grimmjow was completely frozen by Akane's sudden change, he thought she couldn't hurt a single thing and yet here she was, killing someone. Two other Arrancar appeared and threw themselves at her after she finished off their friend. She turned on them, eyes narrowed into angry slits and her canines bared.

The small woman darted out of sight and reappeared, digging her nails into the blue haired ones chest and kicking his companion into a wall. She fired a devastating Cero at the blue haired one, smiling as his blood flew everywhere from the gaping hole in his chest. His blood hit her but she didn't care as she advanced upon the last Arrancar, drawing her Zanpaku-tō with a light laugh. With an animalistic growl she swung, beheading the boy. Blood sprayed over her pristine uniform and perfect skin, staining both. Grimmjow carefully stepped through the carnage to congratulate his fracciόn but the blood lust in her eyes stopped him and again she reminded him of someone.

"Let's go before Yammy eats everything," Akane nodded and wiped her bloodied blade on her vest before sheathing it. Grimmjow was grinning proudly as he strutted into the dining hall with his fracciόn and all activity ceased upon their arrival and all eyes were on them as they took their seats.

"What the hell happened?" Nnoitra was the first to speak, no surprise there.

"Akane just took out three Arrancar by herself," Grimmjow boasted. "Must've had a grudge against her or something."

"They did," She said simply. Most of the rooms occupants gasped for it was their first time hearing her speak.

"Who were they?" Now Szayel spoke.

"Old acquaintances that were upset because I evolved into an Adjuchas while they remained Gillian's, they've been after me since I arrived here." The other Espada could only gap at her, little Akane whom everyone thought was so sweet and innocent had just killed three Arrancar with her bare hands over some silly vendetta they held against her and she wasn't even fazed. Some were slightly disturbed by this and even more so when she licked the blood from her lips and fingers. She was too much like Grimmjow for her own good.

XxXxXx

"That stench is giving me a headache, go wash," Grimmjow ordered. This was an order Akane more than happily followed, stripping out of her blood soaked ones and scrubbing every inch of her body. When she emerged the scent still clung to her and she wrinkled her nose at her filthy uniform. She dressed in her Espada's night clothes and was unsurprised to find the said Espada leaning against the wall, eyes closed at the moment. "You acted on instinct," He mused. "If they were causing trouble before why didn't you deal with them then?"

"I was waiting," She admitted, leaning against the counter and tilting her head slightly. "A hunter knows the perfect time to strike, ne?"

"Yes, a hunter always knows," Akane really was like him in more ways than one. "When we become Arrancar we gain human like forms but we never forget our most basic instinct: survival. We all feel it, I love to hunt still, and it gets my blood pumping. You do to except you are more reluctant."

"I won't fight unless my life or your own is threatened. Fighting over silly vendettas is ridiculous and a waste of time."

"You fucking sound like Ulquiorra," He gave a snort and stepped from the room, Akane right behind him. The Sexta grabbed her by the back of her shirt and smirked when she growled at him, she was getting bold. "Do that again and I'll through you out of my fucking room," He growled back. Akane twisted out of his grasp and darted to the couch, where she felt most comfortable. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and ordered her to remain in his room while he took care of something.

"It would seem th' kitten is getting' a bit naughty," Why was he not surprised to find Gin outside his room?

"What do you expect? She _is_ my fracciόn after all," He chuckled. "Also I think she was hiding her true nature to begin with."

"Ya may be righ'. All Arrancar are born knowin' fear so it's reasonable tha' she'd be a bit frightened at first. Plus it takes a few weeks ta get used ta 'er new surroundin's. I heard she was a pretty fierce Adjuchas like yerself."

"So the kitten's got some claws after all," He smirked.

"An' she was jus' waitin' until she was yer fracciόn ta show ya. Yeh know why?" He shook his head. "At first she didn't want ta start trouble with ya 'cause of yer temper an' all but it came ta th' point where she observed and threatened with 'er presence. All those time's she was waitin'…" His smile widened as realization finally hit the Sexta.

"I interrupted her," It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "All those times I was trying to save her from getting her fucking ass kicked… I was just interrupting her fights."

"She waited 'til she could kill righ' before yer eyes, ta show yeh a fraction of 'er power."

"That was only a fraction?!" Grimmjow's eyes widened as Gin nodded. "Just how fucking strong is she?"

"Some say she's as strong as a Vasto Lordes," He smiled.

"There is no fucking way in hell that's true!" He snarled angrily.

"Just kidding," He giggled, enjoying his subordinate's furious look.

"Don't you ever fuck with me like that again!" He snarled turning to return to his room. Gin smiled as he left the Sexta's territory, oh how he loved playing with Grimmjow's head! And it had only just begun too…

* * *

kai crazy: Yeah, again very violent duo are they not?

Grimmjow: Ha! Now Akane belongs to me!

kai crazy: No way in hell, Grimmkitty!

Ulquiorra: -sigh- Plz R&R


	6. Memory

kai crazy: Oh, wow this chapter is pretty short compared to my others. I deeply apologize for that. Anyway, enjoy the chaos of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Claimer: Dare I say it? I claim Akane

Grimmjow: Bitch! She's mine!

* * *

Akane hissed at Grimmjow from under the covers when he attempted to take them from her, she still wanted to sleep.

"Get your ass up," He growled half-heartedly.

"You don't have any missions that I am aware of, so why should I have to get up?" She growled back. Grimmjow pulled his lips back in a menacing snarl and narrowed his eyes at his young fracciόn, causing Akane to revert to her shy personality. She immediately darted from the couch, grabbed her now clean uniform and dressed, standing before her Espada with her eyes averted.

"That's what I though," He snorted, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hakama as they left the room. Together they wandered the endless halls of Hueco Mundo, not going anywhere in particular. Grimmjow chased off any Arrancar that went after Akane, he wanted her the way she was, shy and obedient. When she was shy, she was easily controlled which worked for him because he knew he was in control. He could dominate her in every way possible when she was shy, she wouldn't fight his control, and she would just comply with his wishes with no questions asked. He loved that feeling of power over her, hell he loved that feeling of power over _anyone_. While on their seemingly endless walk, Akane began to randomly jump into the arched rafters of the hall, nimbly jumping from one to another, a soft smile on her face. She occasionally sonidoed ahead of him and patiently waited for him when he fell behind which usually earned her a praise or smirk.

"Grimmjow-sama, I am bored," She told him, jumping down to land at his side.

"Well, let's go train then," He huffed. They had nothing better to do and it was all he could think of at that moment.

"Okay," She agreed quietly.

XxXxXx

"C'mon! Where's that fighting spirit I saw yesterday when you killed those three Arrancar?! Am I not worth it!?" He taunted, kicking her small body into the floor. Akane gasped, blood spraying from her mouth as she hit the hard ground with Grimmjow's foot firmly placed on her mid-section. The small fracciόn struggled to get up but Grimmjow grasped her vest collar and yanked her to her feet, snarling in her face. "I'll keep beating you until you're half fucking dead if I have to, woman!"

"Wh-why should I fight seriously?" She asked, struggling weakly in his grasp. "It's only training!" Grimmjow pulled his lips back and threw her into the air, firing a Cero at her airborne body. He saw her eyes widen as it hit her and he smirked when blood splattered the floor. The smirk faded when the smoke cleared, her body hadn't hit the ground as he expected so that could only mean…

"Yes! Now bring it!" He gave a crazed laugh and unsheathed Pantera, pushing off the ground to meet Akane mid-air. The woman pushed him back and flew at him, a deadly glint in her emerald eyes. Grimmjow laughed, he loved that look! They fought for what felt like hours before the Sexta finally forced his feisty fracciόn into submission. She struggled under his foot only causing him to press down on her back harder.

"Let me up!" She screeched, desperately trying to push him off. There was no way of trapping him in an illusion since she couldn't look him in the eye which really annoyed her. Akane focused her reiatsu and let out a slow breath. The Sexta gasped when her body began to melt into the floor and he stepped back in shock. "You fell for my illusion again, Grimmjow-sama," She mocked with a smirk.

"Fucking cheater," He muttered under his breath.

"It's not cheating, it's called using your head," The blue haired Espada growled and swung at her. Akane attempted to dodge but it was a fake out, and she was caught off guard from behind. She sputtered and turned her head, looking into Grimmjow's crazed face.

"Some illusion master you are," He sneered, twisting Pantera painfully. Akane moaned in pain and blood spilled from the wound and her mouth. He removed the sword with a horrible sucking sound and grabbed her around the waist as he sheathed his Zanpaku-tō. With a low 'tch' Grimmjow headed for the Octava's lab where he got a bit of a tongue lashing from the said Espada for injuring the 'poor woman' as he put it. Once his fracciόn was patched up he went back to his quarters, dropping Akane in her room for the night.

XxXxXx

Grimmjow growled in annoyance and turned over onto his back, staring at the ceiling blankly. He had prowled the halls several times, unconsciously stopping outside of Akane's room each time. He had sniffed at the door, cringing at the heavy metallic scent before stalking off. She was back to her shy self and had fallen asleep hours ago but Grimmjow had yet to fall into any sort of slumber.

"Fuck it!" He growled and sat up. The Sexta grumbled to himself as he searched through the drawer of his bedside table, his eyes hardening when he found the item he sought. He knew it was ridiculous but the scrap of fabric often comforted him, much the same way Akane's aura did when he was upset about something. Grimmjow lay back on his bed and breathed in the faint scent it still held, taking his mind back to how he came to possess the piece of fabric.

**Flashback**

_Grimmjow growled as he stalked the female Adjuchas, she had taken his prey and that was unforgivable. He howled a warning to her and she turned to look at him with uncaring eyes. She stopped moving and Grimmjow cautiously padded closer, a low growl rumbling in his chest._

"_You stole my prey," He sneered, circling her. The female was silent as she tensed for a fight, the torn cloak fluttering about her body. Grimmjow launched himself at her but she jumped out of the way and his fangs caught part of her cloak, tearing it. She smiled teasingly and darted off, leaving Grimmjow feeling bitter and annoyed._

**End Flashback**

Ever since then he had kept the fabric scrap, in hopes of one day finding the female and settling their little dispute.

'_Kinda smells like Akane…'_ He thought. But it was different somehow; it had a thick blood scent on it while his fracciόn smelled like…. Well he couldn't put his finger on it. Grimmjow set the fabric piece back in the drawer and settled back in his bed. His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowed as he finally drifted to sleep.

XxXxXx

"Oi, get up, we have a meeting," Grimmjow nudged his fracciόn until she got up. "Let's go," Akane nodded and followed him silently, wincing as she walked. They were some of the first ones to arrive in the meeting room, Akane heard the others muttering about intruders and became curious, she hadn't sensed any strange reiatsu.

"Good morning, Espada," Aizen greeted them as he entered, flanked by Tousen and Gin. "We have been invaded."

* * *

kai crazy: I am evil. I am known for my evil cliff hangers but this is a big one, I didn't mean to end it like that but it just happened... Anyway next chapter Ulquiorra interrogates little Akane... Plz R&R


	7. Thoughts

kai crazy: I am really sorry if this chapter is weird, it's almost midnight where I live and my eyes hurt from staring at the screen. Well there is finally some interaction between Akane and Ulquiorra and some of her secrets are revealed.... Also Grimmjow is being slightly perverted...

Grimmjow: At least its only slightly, if I really wanted to be perverted -covers his mouth-

kai crazy: Ignore this fool!

Disclaimer: I no own Bleach

Grimmjow(claimer): -breaks free- I own Akane!

* * *

"We have been invaded," Aizen seemed to smile. "But first some tea," Akane looked around from her place behind Grimmjow's chair, noting that she was the only fracciόn present which unnerved her a great deal. "Akane my dear why don't you stand next to me since you are the only fracciόn here?" The emerald eyed woman knew it was more of an order than a question. She shifted and shyly stood next to her lord, trying her best to ignore Nnoitra who was currently staring at her. She shyly accepted a cup of tea and listened as Aizen told everyone about the intruders, noting her Espada's reaction to an orange haired shinigami named Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, where are you going?" Tousen questioned, sensing the Sexta's movement.

"Where else?" He snarled lowly, looking over his shoulder. "To kill them!"

"Sit back down," Aizen said softly, if not the slightest bit annoyed. Akane chanced a look over her shoulder, eyes widening when Grimmjow muttered his answer. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Aizen turned his head and the Sexta stiffened. Akane felt as though she were suffocating, she tried to stay up but the brunette man's reiatsu was too much and her legs gave out, luckily Gin caught her. Grimmjow fell to his knees moments later, covered in sweat and wide eyed. "I'm glad we understand each other," He smiled. He went about warning the Espada not to underestimating the teens and told them not to worry; as long as they were with him they would never be defeated. "Now return to your palaces and go about your daily lives," At this point Gin released a still shaken Akane.

"Ya gotta be more careful," He teased, patting her head. The woman merely shuddered as the ex-taichou left, she thought she'd known fear before but the fear she felt towards Aizen… was on a whole different level.

"Akane, it was not my intention to bring you into that," Aizen apologized, sounding sincere. "You should go back to Grimmjow's quarters and rest, we both expect you to be at top strength for the upcoming battle." She nodded and stumbled away, collapsing against Ulquiorra.

"Take her to her room," Grimmjow snarled, getting to his feet. The Sexta stormed off, leaving his fracciόn in the pale Espada's care. Ulquiorra carefully lifted her up into his arms earning a very disappointed pout from Nnoitra, it wasn't fair! How come _he_ got to do that? Stupid Cuatro… Ulquiorra quietly walked the halls, occasionally shifting Akane's body when she was uncomfortable.

"Ulquiorra-sempai, why are you helping me if you dislike Grimmjow-sama so much?" She asked quietly.

"Because you are different from him, you are not a mindless beast and I am also curious about your abilities." He looked down at her. "I'm also curious about your supposed dual personalities," He felt Akane tense in his arms.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously, averting her eyes.

"I've suspected it from the beginning, that you've been hiding something from everyone," Ulquiorra stopped and set her down, backing her into a wall. "Normally I don't meddle in the affairs of the other Espada or their fracciόn but you are the exception. You've held my interest ever since I found you outside of Las Noches two weeks ago." Emerald clashed with emerald as Akane held his gaze. "Withholding information from me could get you into trouble with Grimmjow and perhaps even Aizen-sama."

"It's not very nice to interrogate a person you know," She giggled eyes narrowing. "You want to know why I act the way I do? To throw people off," Ulquiorra nodded for her to continue. "There are some Arrancar here that hold a grudge against me and want me dead so I hide my real nature in order to slip by them unnoticed. Unfortunately those three that I killed had already recognized me so they had to be dealt with, otherwise word would have spread and I'd have had a major fight on my hands."

"Strange, you seem to crave a fight yet you deny yourself the pleasure of one," This amused the Cuatro greatly. "Why do you deny it? Fighting is in your blood, you crave the sight of blood, the scent of it, even enjoy the sight of seeing your enemy's life drain from them. And yet you deny it, you are a very strange person."

"It's simple, Ulquiorra-sempai, I am trying to repent for all the things I did as a human and a Hollow, too much blood was spilled fighting meaningless battles. I realize I was created to fight and I will, but fighting away from the battle front… It's pointless to me. Why should I fight? There's no glory in fighting for nothing so I stay away, only fighting if I must. Much like yourself," She smirked.

"I will not deny that you are like me but you are also like that trash, Grimmjow. You two are perfect together, not as a couple but fighting wise. A word of advice, Akane, if you deny your true nature for much longer you will become nothing but a mindless beast that seeks blood shed. So if you have an urge to kill, I suggest you let yourself go and give in, just remember to find yourself before its too late." They heard angry muttering and Ulquiorra clamped a hand over Akane's mouth and pressed her against the wall, listen as the muttering slowly faded.

"That was Grimmjow-sama, he will not be happy if he finds I am not in my room," She sighed. "Do not question me about this again, you may find I will not be so nice about it," Smiling she darted off to follow the Sexta.

"Where the hell have you been? I thought you were in your room," He scowled at the girl, not liking how Ulquiorra's scent was on her.

"S-sorry, Grimmjow-sama, Ulquiorra-sempai was talking to me about some matters," She murmured, keeping her eyes hidden.

"I don't want you near him, got it?" She nodded and quietly followed him back to the quarters. The green haired Arrancar winced when she set foot in the Sexta's room and she clutched at her stomach, it wasn't healing properly. "Maybe you should see that human girl, she's one hell of a healer," Pulling her small body against him, Grimmjow headed for where Aizen kept Pet-sama, Inoue Orihime. "Girl, I want you to heal her," He growled setting Akane on her feet.

"Oh! Um, okay then," Orihime walked over and quizzically looked at the woman before her. "Where are her injuries?" Akane pressed a hand to her stomach and she understood. "Um, Grimmjow, can you turn around?" The Sexta narrowed his eyes as he looked between them, noting the blush on his fracciόn's face.

"Yeah," He forced back a blush and turned his back on them. Akane sighed and unzipped her vest, slowly unraveling the bandages around her torso. Grimmjow closed his eyes and listened though he quickly put a stop to such thoughts when he realized his mind was drifting in an unwanted direction. Though all the same he listened.

"What happened to you?" Orihime asked, staring at the wound in her stomach.

"Training, that's all," She assured. The busty girl nodded and summoned her power, creating a field around her mid section. Akane was amazed as she watched the wound heal, almost as though she had never been injured to begin with… It's no wonder Aizen-sama kept her around. "Thank you, Orihime," She'd gotten the human's name from listening to a conversation between Ulquiorra and another Espada.

"It's not a problem," She laughed. Akane zipped her vest back up and turned to her Espada. Together they left, with Grimmjow teasing his fracciόn about another girl looking at her.

"Stop being such a… Pervert!" Her face turned red as she said the word. Grimmjow merely smirked and stopped teasing her about it; instead he teased her about being a kitten. Once they arrived in his private rooms, the Sexta sat with her on the couch, trapping her, and began to tickle her sides. The female laughed and squirmed, which only egged the Espada on and he eventually stopped to allow her to catch her breath. Akane tensed as his fingers touched her face and she let out a slow breath when he reached behind her ears. Smirking the Sexta rubbed behind her ears and sure enough she relaxed and purred like the kitten she was.

"Oh, the kitten likes getting her ears rubbed," He teased. Akane returned to her senses and smacked his hands away, glaring at him venomously. If looks could kill…

"May I go to my own room, Grimmjow-sama?" She huffed, wanting to get away from him.

"Do whatever the fuck you want, just stay within my territory," He didn't want her wandering about, especially with the threat from Nnoitra still very present, not to mention Ulquiorra. She merely nodded as she darted off; Grimmjow couldn't help but notice the embarrassed blush on her face as she left. _'They need to keep their hands off of my fracciόn,' _He thought with a frown. With a battle coming up, he wasn't so sure he'd be able to protect her from the Quinta which deeply annoyed him; he would not have her become that bastard's personal plaything. If he had to, he would take Akane with him when he had his rematch against Kurosaki, perhaps then she would give into her most basic instincts and fight. He stretched out on the couch and breathed in Akane's scent, closing his eyes as it filled his senses. The blue haired Espada's mind went back to when she was being healed, hearing the zipper being pulled, the sound of bandages being unraveled and sliding from the flesh. He could just imagine her chest being free from the bandages, probably as tan as the rest of her body… _'Those are _NOT _thoughts I want to have of my fracciόn!' _He angrily pushed those thoughts aside and settled into the couch, letting Akane's scent wash over him and sooth him until he was asleep, dreaming of the day when he would get his revenge on that stupid fucking shinigami.

* * *

kai crazy: Again sorry if it's a bit off, lack of sleep plus staring at computer screen plus boredom... you get the picture. Anyway plz R&R


	8. Disobeying

kai crazy: This is the longest chapter yet! Grimmjow get's kinda violent in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you..

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Grimmjow: -clamps hand over her mouth- I own Akane!

* * *

Akane poked her head out of the door to her room and smiled when there was no sign of Grimmjow. She quietly slipped from the room and sonidoed to where Orihime was being kept, she wanted to talk to the girl some more.

"Hello, Inoue Orihime," She said, slipping into the room. The busty teen jumped in surprise at the Arrancar's voice, it was unusual for anyone but Ulquiorra to enter her room.

"Oh! Um hello to you too," She fidgeted on the couch as Akane looked at her from the doorway. "I-I never got your name."

"My name is Akane, I am sorry for not informing you of that before," She sat on the couch with the girl. "You must be quite shocked by my sudden visit, seeing as Ulquiorra-sempai is the only one who really ever comes in here."

"I am actually," She looked at her hands. "He told me that the others are here to rescue me but I belong to Aizen now, so I shouldn't care but I do."

"He's right but as he once told me, follow your heart. If you keep something in for too long it will consume you," She smiled lightly. "I wonder if it is true for me…?" She wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" Akane realized she had said those thoughts aloud and blushed.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," A nervous sweat drop appeared on her head.

"Hey, Akane-chan, can I ask you something?" The green haired female blinked in confusion, had she really called her Akane-chan? No one ever called her that, not since her days as a Soul Reaper anyway… She nodded for the human to ask her the question, though she dreaded what it might be. "Does Grimmjow-san like you?" Akane got this blank look on her face before she burst out laughing, rolling on the floor and clutching at her sides. "Was it something I said?"

"I am sorry, Orihime, but that is by far the most ridiculous thing you could have asked me!" She pulled herself together and sat on the couch once again. "To answer your question, no, he does not, at least not in the sense that you are implying. I am simply his fracciόn; I am merely there to do his bidding, nothing more. Besides, why would he possibly like me like that? There are other women here that could easily fulfill his desires, the Las Noches Whores." Orihime flinched back at this and looked at her hands. "Don't look that way, you have not upset me."

"You're lying," She blurted, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry!"

"No, its okay," Akane frowned, she hadn't lied and yet this human said she had… Could she have heard some sort of hesitation that she herself wasn't aware of? "What gives you that idea?" She asked, smiling lightly.

"Well… um… you see…" She was blushing and babbling nonsense. "You had a sad look in your eyes when you answered my question, so I only assumed…" She trailed off and sighed.

"When such questions are asked, what do you expect? I am an Arrancar; I haven't known any sort of love in decades so that feeling is all but forgotten. We live in fear, there is no room for love anymore, not when the threat of death looms over you and lurks around every corner. It's especially true for me," Her eyes saddened. "I want to repent for my sins as a human and a Hollow. I killed without reason in both lives except as a Shinigami, I had some discipline then. I was a neko-jin human and Shinigami, it was a rare mutation or a freak experiment, I don't remember anymore."

"Things were rough for you," She nodded.

"As a Shinigami I was accepted, no matter what I looked like. I was accepted into the Gotei 13 as a seated officer in I believe it was squad 11, it was fun while it lasted. I was killed a few hundred years ago, around the time Sosuke Aizen became a captain if I remember correctly, otherwise it was around the time when he became a lieutenant." She scratched her head in annoyance. "Heh, would you listen to me? I'm babbling now, you should tell me a little bit about yourself." Orihime gladly chatted about her life, some of the story made Akane giggle madly. Their talking soon ceased when they sensed a surge of reiatsu and whoever it belonged to was _pissed_. "Grimmjow-sama…" Akane paled and her eyes grew wide.

He had figured out she was gone and was not happy at all. He had told her to stay within his territory, he had ordered her to stay there and yet she had disobeyed him… She was afraid of what he would do to her now. They felt it grow stronger as he rushed to where her scent was, his reiatsu was crushing Orihime as he drew closer. Emitting her own reiatsu as a barrier, Akane kept the human girl safe from her Espada's devastating power. The door burst open to reveal a very pissed Grimmjow, his lips were pulled back to expose his canines and his eyes held a glazed look of blood lust.

"AKANE!?" He roared causing the two women to flinch. In the blink of an eye, he was there, holding Akane above the floor by her throat. "WHAT THE HELL DID I FUCKING TELL YOU?!" The girl choked out her answer.

"T-to stay in your territory!" She cried out as his hold tightened, his nails digging into her flesh.

"Grimmjow-san, don't hurt her!" Orihime spoke up. "She was only talking to me!"

"Stay the fuck out of this!" He snarled silencing her. "If I specifically ordered you to stay in my territory, then why the fuck are you here and not where you should be?!" He lifted her higher, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Akane gasped and squirmed, unable to answer, but Grimmjow didn't really care what her answer would have been. With a disgusted growl, Grimmjow tossed Akane across the room with enough strength to make an imprint of her body in the wall. With a chocked gasp, she fell to her knees, but she didn't stay there long. The Sexta stepped over to where she was and held her against the wall, pressing himself against her with enough force to immobilize her entire body.

"If you're smart, you'll return with me this very fucking minute without protest!" He hissed in her ear. "If you do, I _might_ be lenient with your punishment," Akane felt him smirk and knew it was a lie. The woman gave a soft smirk; she wanted to test his patience now.

"I-I want to speak with Orihime still," Grimmjow pulled back and glared at his young fracciόn. "I will not go back with you just yet," The Sexta snarled and pulled his arm back. Orihime gasped when the blue haired Espada struck Akane across the face with his fist. He then landed a powerful blow to her recently healed stomach, making her spew blood on his uniform. She glared at him as her vision slipped in and out of focus before she passed out in his arms.

"Stubborn fucking bitch," He muttered under his breath. Grimmjow hefted her over his shoulder and turned to a stunned Orihime.

"Why did… Why did you hit her like that?" She managed to ask, shocked and disgusted that an Espada would treat a female in such a way.

"She disobeyed my orders," He snorted. "And she was talking back so she had to be reprimanded, again," Orihime's eyes widened, it wasn't the first time he'd done this to Akane. Without another word, Grimmjow went back to his quarters, tossing Akane's body carelessly on the couch. He frowned down at his chest and pants; they were stained with her blood. _'Guess I should wash up,'_ With a frustrated sigh the Sexta headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. He washed the blood from his chest and got out, shaking slightly before toweling himself off. He frowned at his pants and looked through the connecting closet, cursing how small it was. He settled for a pair of silky pants that he often wore to bed and slipped into them, draping the towel around his shoulders as he stepped back into his room. Akane was still passed out on the couch, which bothered him to a certain level; normally she bounced back pretty quickly from such things… He briefly wondered if he had struck her too hard. The thought was immediately brushed away as he pulled the towel from around his shoulders.

It wasn't in his nature to be gentle to those that angered him but Akane was his fracciόn, so it was different with her. Grimmjow found a wet edge and scrubbed the blood from her mouth and chin. He tossed the towel aside and situated her body on the couch, so she didn't wake up with any stiff limbs. The Espada stared at the woman's face, taking in every feature while he had the chance. Her lips weren't as full as most women but they were still plump and they made a cupid's bow, though sometimes they were curved like a cat, especially when she was up to no good. Grimmjow leaned closer and closed his eyes as her scent filled his senses, it was sweet but it was bitter, like her emotions were conflicting or something and that slightly startled him. She was never known to have conflicting emotions… The Sexta felt her breath, soft against his cheek, and looked down. His eyes travelled to her lips and stayed there, he ignored the feeling that rose within him and tore his eyes from her, stalking back to his bed. He would not deny that there had been temptation present but he would not give in, it wouldn't be right to do so.

Grimmjow sat on his bed and sighed as he thought about what had happened, perhaps he had been a bit harsher than need be but she had to learn not to disobey him. When he had found Akane's room empty he had felt a jolt of fear, thinking Nnoitra had returned to take her from him. But his scent wasn't in the room, so that calmed him, though only slightly. So angry was he that he completely overlooked her scent and the trail of reiatsu. He only became more enraged when he realized he had done so, and had consequently taken that anger out on Akane when he found her with the Inoue girl. The Sexta sighed again and shifted to lie on his side, his steely-blue eyes locked on his fracciόn's lithe form. Even in her sleep she was emitting that calming aura which made the blue haired Espada drowsy.

"Sorry for hitting you like that," Those were the last words to slip from his mouth before he was drawn into the comforting darkness of sleep.

XxXxXx

Grimmjow awoke later in the day to find Akane lounging in the rafters above his bed.

"They've made it into Las Noches," She informed him. "They'll be encountering the Privaron soon," The woman jumped down and landed lightly on her feet next to the bed. "Is there anything you would like me to do, Grimmjow-sama?"

"No, not at the moment," He muttered, making himself comfortable in the bed again. He didn't really feel like getting up at the moment. The Sexta glanced up at Akane who was fidgeting, obviously wanting to do something to keep from being bored. "Wanna train?"

"I guess we could," She had a feeling she would receive her punishment during training. After Grimmjow changed back into his Arrancar uniform, they headed to the training halls, encountering Ulquiorra along the way.

"I call quits on the game, it's getting boring, she's like you," He informed the Cuatro.

"That is fine," He replied. "Where are you going to?"

"Training halls," He answered as they continued walking. Ulquiorra followed them, stating that he would like to participate in the days training session. "Don't blame me if I try to fucking kill you," He sneered. The small Espada ignored the comment as he stood beside the larger man across from the emerald eyed female. "Alright, this will not only be your training but your punishment for disobeying me, onna," Akane flinched at his words. She looked towards Ulquiorra who had a knowing look in his eye and scowled mentally. She had no time to react as both Espada leapt at her, but with some quick thinking she dodged and created two clones of herself to hold them off as she prepared a counter attack.

"You must work on these illusions, Akane," The Arrancar gasped when Ulquiorra appeared behind her. "They are weak," She looked back just in time to see Grimmjow destroy the clones. Akane cursed and began to bend the room, making it twist and turn to her will. Grimmjow lost his footing as he walked over the seemingly unstable floor, and fell to his knees. Again Ulquiorra didn't seem fazed by the illusion which seriously annoyed the girl. She charged him head on and smirked when he made to block her, only to appear behind him and land a powerful kick to his head.

"You call this punishment, Grimmjow-sama?" She mocked, returning the room to its natural appearance. "I call it pathetic!" The Sexta snarled and flew at her, drawing Pantera in the process. At that exact moment, Ulquiorra stood and cast a restraining spell on her. Akane's eyes widened and she began to panic, there was no way to dodge! Not only had he restrained her physical movements, he'd also restricted her reiatsu so severely that it was impossible to create an illusion. She gave a strangled cry as Pantera cut into her arm, blood flowed from the wound and it stung like a bitch!

"Nice one, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow called, liking the turn of events since they were now in his favor. The Sexta mercilessly cut at the woman, enjoying her screams of pain. Once he was bored he knelt down and licked the blood from Pantera in front of her, earning a disgusted look. "Will you ever disobey me again?" He snarled in her face.

"N-no, Grimmjow-sama," She ground out. He nodded to Ulquiorra who released the restraints on her body and calmly walked over.

"Was this violence really necessary? " He questioned, looking at Akane's bloodied body.

"If I don't use force with her, she will never learn," Grimmjow muttered, sheathing his Zanpaku-tō. "Naughty fucking kitten," He smirked at her. Akane merely stood, not saying anything even when she felt Ulquiorra's eyes on her, telling her to retaliate. "Just goes to show you need to work on a few things, eh?" Before he could say another word, Akane was behind him, radiating a strong murderous aura.

"And you need to pay attention to your opponents!" She unsheathed Tigresa and dragged it across his back, narrowly missing his Hollow hole. The Sexta cried out and spun only to find her across the room, smiling wickedly and licking the blood from her blade. The Espada roared angrily and chased her about the room, only succeeding in getting a few more gashes and cuts. "What's the matter? Can't keep up with a mere kitten?" She darted about his body, mocking him, and teasing until he had been pushed over the edge. Ulquiorra gave what Grimmjow guessed was an annoyed sigh as he stepped in, tracking the fleeting image of the woman until he figured out her pattern. Holding his hand up, he accumulated reiatsu into his finger and took careful aim before firing a Cero directly into her path, right where she appeared next.

"You are too predictable, Akane," He told her. "Work on it," She glared at him, hands tightening around the hilt of her blade. "Grimmjow, I suggest you end this before it gets out of hand," He told the Sexta. The man nodded and stalked over to his fracciόn, forcing her down to her knees and yanking the bloodied blade from her hands.

"Enough, onna, the fight is over," He grunted, digging his nails into her wrists. He let his reiatsu flare to dangerous levels until he felt her stiffen and shudder in his grasp, telling him that she had gone back to her usual self. He handed Tigresa back and released her, allowing her to stand up and sheath her blade. "Ulquiorra, get out," The Cuatro did so without question. "Akane, you lost it during that… What the hell happened?"

"I-I am really sorry, I don't know what came over me," She fretted, biting her lower lip. "I won't let it happen again," She bowed to him. She expected him to hit her but he didn't, instead he grasped her chin and made her look up.

"It's okay, just don't slip up again," He released her chin and winced. Akane wrapped a hesitant arm around his waist and helped him walk back to his private rooms. "I'll be fine," He insisted when she got the bandages out. She ignored this and went about cleansing all the wounds that she had given him. The woman averted her eyes when he removed his jacket, but looked up when she proceeded to bandage him. Sitting beside him, she let her hands flit over his chest as she wound the bandages around his torso, blushing as she did so. She got a little frustrated when it became hard to wrap the bandages correctly because of where she sat and Grimmjow didn't miss the look on her face either. "Idiot," He growled and scooted back so she could sit between his legs. Akane blushed harder as she situated herself and continued her work. She finally finished his torso and moved to his face where there was a nasty cut on his left cheek.

With shaking hands, the green haired female placed a pad of gauze there and secured it with medical tape. Grimmjow carefully bandaged the serious wounds on the girl's body, telling her she could bandage her own chest when she could. She sighed when he finished and went to slide off the bed but the Espada caught her wrist before she could. He wrapped one arm around her waist and lay back, holding her against him.

"Grimmjow-sama…?" She was confused, why was he doing this? "Please let me go, I-I have to shower," Being this close to her Espada was frightening to her. Akane tried to push away but Grimmjow only tightened his hold on her waist and growled at her. The female Arrancar squirmed some more before he finally released her, albeit a little reluctant. Akane scurried into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it quickly before slumping against it. She sighed and stripped out of her bloodied clothes before stepping into the shower, smiling as the warm water rolled over her tense body. She cleaned off, washed her hair and stepped out, wrapping herself in one of the fuzzy towels. After dressing she looked in the mirror, trying to prolong her time in the bathroom, she didn't want to face her Espada just yet. She knew it was inevitable so she sighed and unlocked the door, stepping out almost carefully.

"Why are you trying to hide?" Akane jumped and spun, coming face to face with Grimmjow. The larger male backed his fracciόn into a wall, right next to the bed and trapped her there. "Are you afraid of something?" He leaned down and smirked almost half-heartedly.

"Why would you say that?" She sonidoed away when he brushed his fingers over her cheek.

"Because you've been rather skittish around me lately," She gasped, she hadn't seen him move. With incredible speed, Grimmjow grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall, her hands pinned to either side of her head. She struggled vainly, twisting in his hold as he loomed over her, an amused grin on his face. "Mind explaining why?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself with!" She told him, trying to break free. Grimmjow dug his nails into her wrists until she gasped and screwed her eyes shut in pain. "Please, stop!" She begged.

"Are you afraid of me? Is that it?" He bit out lowly.

"No! Of course not, Grimmjow-sama," She ceased her struggles and looked down.

"Why then? Why have you been acting so strange around me? Did that Inoue girl say something to you?" She shook her head and he sighed. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He grinned at her and she smiled lightly, remembering the first time he'd said that to her.

"Yes, I know that," She whispered. "But some things are best kept a secret," She slipped from his grasp and darted away. Akane underestimated her Espada, which was a grave mistake. Grimmjow quickly caught up to her and tackled her, pressing her into the bed. They rolled for a few moments before the larger Sexta finally pinned her down.

"Stop running away from me dammit!" He snarled, baring his teeth. Akane flinched back and turned her head, not looking him in the eye. "Look at me when I speak to you!" She reluctantly turned her head and looked up at him.

"Please, Grimmjow-sama let me go," She begged quietly.

"No," He bit out. Akane struggled beneath him and they again wrestled and once again Grimmjow was the victor. He pressed down on her until she couldn't move and leaned in so his lips touched her ear when he spoke. "I won't say it again; tell me why you are acting so strange!" She stubbornly shook her head making the Espada sigh. He felt her panicked breaths against his neck, the racing of her pulse beneath his hands and smelt the heavy scent of fear that clung to her. Grimmjow despised it. She had no reason to be this afraid of him.

"Please just let me go," He heard the crack in her voice and jerked his head up. The sight he was met with nearly made his heart stop. Akane was nearly crying! Grimmjow's brows knitted together in confusion, what was he supposed to do? The tears spilled from her eyes making him curse. The Sexta released one of her wrists and thumbed the tears away, licking the salty substance from his finger when he was done. Akane blushed and looked away but the Espada forced her to look at him again before taking hold of her wrist once more. The blue haired man felt himself giving in and tried to fight it but the sight of his only fracciόn crying and so helpless beneath him… it was too much. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss that shocked the small Arrancar.

Grimmjow pulled back and gazed down at her stunned face, it was cute. But one little kiss wasn't enough, he needed more, wanted more. The Sexta bent and captured her lips in a longer, more demanding kiss that Akane quickly pulled away from.

"No! This is wrong!" The Espada realized what he had done and swore, he had given in.

"I-I didn't mean to do that," He murmured. "Sorry," He rested his forehead against hers but she squirmed, trying to get free from him. Grimmjow let her up and she hurriedly left, slamming the door to her room. _'I am a fucking idiot!'_ He groaned and flipped onto his back. _'That was so fucking stupid of me! Kissing her like that… It was wrong to take advantage of her when she was obviously upset about my actions.'_ The Sexta lay there and thought about what he had done, becoming more and more frustrated as time went by. He eventually gave up and pushed those thoughts to some dark corner of his mind before he forced himself to sleep, though it eluded him most of the night. He supposed it was the guilt, and for once he would not deny it.

* * *

kai crazy: Bet you didn't see that coming lol. Anway, this chapter was pretty fun to write, so enjoy! Plz R&R


	9. Fight

kai crazy: Finally chapter 10! One of the longest chapter's yet! This is not the end, there are still more chapters to come! Because Grimmjow and Akane still have some unfinished business and some unresolved issues. This has some original dialogue, so yeah.... if there is its because I typed some of this after I watched the Grimmjow vs. Ichigo fight. Anyway, enjoy!

Dislcaimer: I do not own Bleach, all credit goes to Tite Kubo.

Grimmjow(claimer): I own Akane!

* * *

Grimmjow banged on Akane's door the next morning, effectively awakening her.

"Get the fuck up!" He shouted to her. "Those fucking human's got past the Privaron!" Akane appeared at the door then, fully dressed with an annoyed look on her face. "C'mon, I want my rematch against Kurosaki!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her along, vaguely noticing how she stiffened at his touch.

XxXxXx

Ichigo stared in horror at Ulquiorra. He had believed the pale Espada was the top ranking one among the Espada and now he learns that he is only the forth, the Cuatro.

"I am the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer," He announced. "You did not improve as I expected you would, Kurosaki Ichigo, and that disappoints me," He raised his hand and darted forward, striking him in the chest. "There are still three Espada more powerful than I," He pulled his hand back and Ichigo fell forward. "If you can move, you should leave otherwise you should just stay there and die. Either way, this is where it ends, Shinigami," With that he was gone, leaving the young boy to die.

XxXxXx

Grimmjow blasted his way into Orihime's room just in time to stop Loly and Menoly.

"What are you two doing in here? Without Ulquiorra's permission no doubt," He noted. "Looks like you're having a blast!" Akane appeared at his side, slightly angered that the two women had injured Orihime.

"How did you get in here?" Loly demanded.

"How? Through the wall," He was teasing them.

"Quite being a smartass!" Loly hissed at him.

"I don't know who did it but the door was blasted down," He advanced upon them; Menoly was smart and stayed out of his way. "Beat it," He smacked Loly away. Menoly was furious and went after the teal haired Espada, forming a Cero in her palm. Grimmjow easily blocked it and created his own, blasting the Arrancar with a powerful Cero that took half her body. He looked over at Loly when she began to say that Aizen-sama would punish him and stalked over, causing her to become frightened.

"What are you gonna do? Back off! No! No!" She cried as he neared.

"Boo!" Loly screamed in terror, Akane merely snickered at her. The woman began screaming that he would be punished, maybe even killed for harming her and Menoly. Grimmjow ignored this and stomped on her before walking over to Orihime. I'm repaying you for my left arm," He said when she questioned him. Grimmjow suddenly grasped the front of her uniform and lifted her into the air, Akane took a step forward but he shot her a quick warning glance. "I've repaid my debt so now I want you to help me with something," He grinned. He set her back down and Akane relaxed. "Heal those injuries on your face," Orihime hesitated. "Now," She touched her hair clips and looked over at Loly who was struggling to get up. She ran over there, Grimmjow tried to stop her but gave up, knowing she would have gone anyway.

"Get away you bitch!" Loly slapped her but Orihime wasn't fazed as the field was formed around the woman's body. Loly was shocked as her injuries healed, even more so when Menoly's body was completely fixed. _'She's… She's a monster!'_

XxXxXx

Grimmjow kicked Ichigo's lifeless body so he rolled onto his back, his dull eyes staring off into the distance.

"Tch, I knew it," He tugged Orihime out from the cloth he'd hidden her in and cut the gag he'd placed in her mouth.

"Kurosaki-kun…?" She stared into his dead eyes, shocked.

"Heal him!" She looked at Grimmjow in surprise. She began doing so without another word. "I want him at 100% so I can fight him on equal grounds!"

"Who did this?" She asked quietly. Grimmjow explained that it had been Ulquiorra and how he had a habit of stabbing people right where his own Hollow hole was. It was at that moment that the said Espada appeared.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded of the Sexta. The teal haired Arrancar didn't answer him, standing his ground even as he came closer. "I am asking you a question. Answer it." Again he refused. "Have it your way. Regardless, Aizen-sama entrusted that woman to my care. Now hand her over," The Sexta snorted at this.

"Blow me." Akane let out a small snicker at this.

"What did you say?" The two got into a small scuffle, with Grimmjow ultimately using his Caja Negacion.

"What was that?" Orihime asked, quite shocked by what had occurred.

"Aizen gave each Espada a Caja Negacion to punish our subordinates with, I just used mine. Given his reiatsu, we have two or three hours max until he comes back. Now finish healing him."

"No, I won't," Akane's eyes widened and Grimmjow grabbed her by the throat.

"I wasn't asking, I was telling you to do it!" He snarled.

"No, you'll just hurt him more if I heal him!" Grimmjow was ready to hit the girl but Ichigo placed his hand on the Espada's arm, stopping him.

"Let her go," He said. He pushed the Sexta's arm away and stood in front of Orihime. "Inoue, heal me," She gasped at this. "And then heal him," Akane and Orihime looked at his burnt arm from when he took Ulquiorra's Cero.

"I don't need your pity." He spat venomously.

"You said you wanted a fight on equal grounds right? Or are you going to save that for an excuse for when you lose?" Grimmjow's eyes widened and he drew Pantera. Ichigo blocked it, while the Sexta grinned madly.

"Alright! Let's have us a fair fight!" Orihime healed Grimmjow quickly and when she was done, moved onto Ichigo. While she did that, he pulled Akane aside for a little chat when she growled at him. "Listen, I don't want you in this fight!" He ground out.

"Why not?!" The one time she actually wanted to fight and Grimmjow denied her the right.

"Because I said so!" He pushed her into a large piece or debris. "I can't be worrying about your ass the whole time; otherwise I'll end up dead!"

"Chances are that if you leave me alone, Nnoitra will come after me!" Grimmjow sucked in a sharp breath, knowing that her words held some truth.

"That doesn't change a thing!" He bit out. "You will stay with the Inoue girl and protect her, if Nnoitra shows up, I want you to run. Those are your orders, understood?" She nodded bitterly and pulled away from him, stopping only a moment to look over her shoulder.

"Be careful, Grimmjow-sama," She murmured, her eyes frightful. The Sexta knew she wasn't really scared; it was just a trick to try and make him feel bad about his orders.

"Don't you dare think about disobeying my orders, onna," He smirked as she walked off. "If you do, your punishment will be much worse," The Espada followed after her and arrived just as Orihime finished healing Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, let's take this some where else," He nodded and they took off. It was barely even half way into the fight when Grimmjow decided to use the strongest Cero that only the Espada could use.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Ichigo quickly blocked it when he saw it was heading right for the three females. Orihime was frightened when she saw Ichigo's face covered by a Hollow mask; even Akane was a bit shocked.

"Put up your Santen Kesshun and keep it up for the remainder of the fight," He told her before hurrying off. The busty teen did so and Akane stepped away, she didn't need its protection. The young fracciόn stiffened when Grimmjow held his blade up, she knew what it meant and was ready to bolt.

"Grind Pantera!" She gasped as he went into release mode.

"Um, Akane-chan, can I talk to you for a moment?" Akane gratefully went to her behind the shield. "I know I should discourage this but, why aren't you helping him?"

"You saw what happened the last time I disobeyed him," She sighed, looking over her shoulder. "I cannot afford to do so again, for I fear my punishment will be far worse."

"Akane-chan, do you fear him that much?" The emerald eyed Arrancar looked at her and smiled sadly.

"I'm going to tell you something, Orihime, something no one here knows about. Not Aizen-sama and not even Grimmjow-sama," She closed her eyes and opened them. "Listen closely…"

XxXxXx

Grimmjow snarled at the Shinigami boy, him and his damn Visored powers were becoming increasingly annoying. While he waited for the boy to recover from the blow he'd received, he let his eyes wander to where Akane was and snorted. The girl was talking with Orihime; it looked like she was explaining something and the human seemed kind of shocked.

"Hey, Grimmjow, get your head outta the clouds!" Ichigo came at him with Zangetsu, forcing him back.

"Damn brat! Stay down!" He went at him with his claws. Akane gasped a little at the power surge, and she also sensed Nnoitra heading towards them.

"Keep what I told you a secret okay?" Orihime nodded.

"Where are you going?" She asked when Akane left the protection of the shield.

"I'm afraid I must disobey Grimmjow-sama one last time," She smiled. Using her sonido, she was gone before Orihime could protest. Grimmjow watched this and cursed, he knew she would pull something like this eventually.

"AKANE!!!" His roar alone made Ichigo and the others cringe. "DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!" He saw his fracciόn wasn't going to stop and sighed as he deflected Ichigo's attack. He formed a very destructive Cero in his clawed hand, took aim, and fired. He heard her howl of pain and knew he'd hit his target no matter how much he hated having to do so. "Sorry about that, she tends to test my patience!" He smirked and continued their fight.

XxXxXx

Akane groaned and hissed when she moved, she was confused about how she received the wound but she soon remembered and scowled inwardly.

"Oh, so you're the female that Nnoitra-sama has had his eye one," Akane looked up to see the Quinta's very own fracciόn Tesla standing over her. "Why aren't you with Grimmjow?"

"He-he didn't want me fighting with him," She reverted to her shy personality, Tesla hadn't seen her other side.

"You realize he will be upset when he learns you've been injured correct?" He helped her up. "Do you know who did it?"

"Y-yes," She sighed. "Grimmjow-sama did it to keep me from wandering too far while he fought."

"Sometimes I think he is worse than Nnoitra-sama," He looked back over his shoulder. "If you want to escape, do it now, Nnoitra-sama is getting closer."

"Thank you, Tesla-kun," Ignoring the pain radiating from her back, the emerald eyed Arrancar took her leave.

XxXxXx

Akane could tell the battle was coming to an end and she was grateful. The woman cursed when she felt Nnoitra's reiatsu, the damn bastard had followed her!

'_I guess I have no choice,'_ she thought wincing as she drew her Zanpaku-tō. "Strike, Tigresa."

XxXxXx

Grimmjow felt Akane's reiatsu flare, even Ichigo stopped in his tracks when he felt it.

"Damn idiot!" The Sexta growled. He ignored it; she could take care of herself for now since she was in release mode. "Ignore my foolish little kitten; she's just mad at me!" He went on the offensive, giving it everything he had.

"Seems like your _kitten_ has gotten into a fight!" Ichigo commented, pushing Grimmjow away. Indeed she had but she wasn't really fighting, she was just playing with her opponent.

"She's doing just fine; she'll come back if she needs her ass saved!" The Espada charged the deputy Soul Reaper, grinning wildly.

XxXxXx

Akane laughed as she jumped off of Nnoitra's shoulder, giving him a toothy grin as she landed.

"Stop playing you little bitch!" He snarled at her.

"Aww, but it's so fun," She pouted mockingly. "And of course you _were_ stalking me, so you were my first choice. I would have played with the Kurosaki boy but Grimmjow-sama said I wasn't allowed to." She leapt into the air to avoid the Quinta. "You're no fun, I'm leaving," She took off leaving the man completely perplexed. Akane hurried back to the battle, her release mode vanishing as she did so, she didn't want Grimmjow seeing her just yet.

She arrived just in time to see Ichigo remove Zangetsu from Grimmjow's chest. Her stomach dropped as he began to fall but the Shinigami caught his wrist and lowered him to the ground. Akane sonidoed over and fell to her knees next to her Espada.

"Gr-Grimmjow-sama?" Her green eyes widened when she received only ragged breathing in response. "No! Grimmjow-sama!" She began to sob.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

Akane… She was crying again… but why? I'm not dead yet. Ah, I see, she's playing the part of the worried fracciόn that can't live without her Espada. She plays the part well… Maybe a bit too well. Who am I to complain? She is an illusion master after all. Ugh, I feel so tired, stupid Shinigami, stabbing me like that…

**Normal P.O.V**

"Orihime, please heal him!" Akane looked up at the human girl, tears in her eyes. "He can't die yet!" Grimmjow suddenly stood, his release mode fading as he glared at Ichigo.

"This ain't over!" He panted, raising Pantera. The Shinigami sighed and blocked the attack with his hand.

"The fight is over, Grimmjow, accept that you've lost." He muttered pushing his arm away.

"Fuck no! Like I'd lose to you!" He was about to try again when a crescent moon shaped blade came down on his shoulder.

"You make me sick, Grimmjow," Nnoitra snorted pulling his blade away. The Sexta collapsed and he was about to strike again but Ichigo stopped him.

"Who the hell are you?! Attacking a man when he's down… That's low, even for an Arrancar!" He snarled. "Hey, get him out of here!" He called to Akane.

"Right," She grabbed the fallen Espada and took off, pulling Orihime and Nel with her. "Orihime, can you heal him quickly?" She asked when they had moved away from the beginning fight. The girl nodded and healed the Sexta the best she could before going back with Nel to make sure Ichigo was okay. Akane easily lifted the teal haired Arrancar and sonidoed away to find an empty tower where they could hide out for a while and recover their strength. She set the man on the couch and sighed blissfully when she popped her back. Just as she was about to go out and check the surrounding area, a large hand grasped her wrist, stopping her.

"You're staying right here," He growled, tightening his grip. Akane winced at the pressure and it was only then that she actually remembered the wound on her back. "Why didn't that woman heal you?"

"I forgot all about it and she was nearly exhausted from healing you and Kurosaki," She told him, tugging her wrist free. Grimmjow sat up with a groan, popping some bones and stretching before looking at his fracciόn.

"Get some bandages," He grunted. Akane knew it was pointless to argue with him so she did as she was told without protest. Grimmjow tore what was left of the bottom of her vest and had her sit next to him with her back facing him. The emerald eyed Arrancar hissed as he cleaned the wound but she didn't say anything to him. The Sexta carefully bandaged the wound and rubbed behind one of her ears when he was done.

"Please don't do that," She frowned, turning to face him. The Espada merely smirked as he reached out, watching as she quickly moved away.

"You released Tigresa," He commented, sitting Indian style. He propped his elbow on his knee and rested his cheek in his palm.

"Nnoitra was being persistent," She snorted crossing her arms. "Don't worry, I didn't hurt him, if I had he'd have gone after me instead of you. Nor did he harm me," That was a relief to hear.

"You played the part of the worried fracciόn well," He praised her.

"Yes well being an illusion master does have some perks," She chuckled and stared out the barred window. "I want to fight," She heard Grimmjow stand. The woman stood completely still when he stopped behind her, staring down at her. He took a deep breath and sighed, she expected him to say no but his real answer shocked her.

"I'm finished with my battle," He mumbled. "So you can go fight if you'd like to, just make sure you come back alive," Akane allowed him to pull her back against his chest. "I don't want another dead fracciόn, understood?" She nodded and pulled away from him.

"Don't worry about me, Grimmjow-sama, I can take care of myself," With that she was gone. Grimmjow leaned his shoulder against the wall and looked out the window almost sadly.

'_Did I make the right choice?'_ He thought as her reiatsu moved further away. _'Letting her to off on her own like that?'_ He chuckled to himself. "What am I thinking?" He said aloud. "She's strong enough to fight on her own now, I shouldn't worry so much!" He gave a laugh and sat on the couch, a small smirk plastered on his face.

XxXxXx

Akane wiped the blood from her mouth and growled. She was helping Nnoitra battle Kenpachi Zaraki, though the Quinta had repeatedly told her to back off. She watched as he released his Zanpaku-tō and figured she might as well do the same to keep from being seriously injured.

"Strike, Tigresa!" She felt the power of her Zanpaku-tō flow through her. When the smoke cleared, Zaraki found himself facing two Arrancar in their release modes.

"Great, a one eye, four armed freak and a pussy car," He drawled. Nnoitra let his eye drift to Akane and studied her, smirking to himself. The bone fragments had formed a head band across her forehead with fangs dipping down to her temples and her hair had lengthened and spiked dangerously. Her emerald eyes were narrowed and dilated, her canines lengthened to poke out over her bottom lip. Unlike Grimmjow's released form, her ears had become pointed and slightly lengthened, there was no fur.

Her entire uniform had tightened on her body, with sleeves now covering her arm to her wrists. Her hands and feet were clawed like her Espada, and a tail whipped around behind her. The only difference between her and Grimmjow was her uniform and if said Espada saw his fracciόn now, he'd have torn any male that set eyes on her to shreds. Not only had the vest tightened and grown sleeves, it had shrunk to expose a fair portion of her flat, toned belly.

"Come one! Come at me, both of ya!" Zaraki opened his arms, giving them another free strike. Nnoitra quickly took the opportunity and slashed the mans chest with little effect. "Your turn, little kitty," That comment was getting really old. Akane flew at him, attempting to dig her claws into his neck. The taichou saw this and instinctively thrust his arm out, catching the females arm with his blade. Akane howled and raked her claws down his chest, hopping back so he could not get her again. She was so immersed in the battle that she barely noticed the furious reiatsu that was rapidly approaching. Together with the Quinta, they continued to assault the large Shinigami taichou, receiving only minor injuries until…

"Akane?!" The girl gasped and whipped around, her eyes locking onto Grimmjow.

"No, not now!"

"Gotcha!" Zaraki swung. To both Espada, time seemed to slow to a crawl as the Zanpaku-tō came down, neither of them could move quick enough to block it. Akane gave a blood curdling scream when it struck her, slashing across her back. Nnoitra quickly regained Zaraki's attention while Grimmjow caught Akane's limp body.

"If you leave him dead, I'll fucking kill you, Nnoitra!" He snarled before sonidoing away. The small female moaned in his arms when he returned back at the tower. "Damn it, I knew this was a fucking bad idea!" He swore as he rummaged through the medical supplies. Akane's intense reiatsu was slowly healing the wound but it wasn't fast enough for the Sexta. The Espada hurriedly bandaged her back and turned her over to check for any other serious wounds; luckily there were none.

"Grimmjow-sama, please leave me," She panted.

"No," He said stubbornly. Her scent hit his nose and he gasped, it was the same as… "No fucking way in hell! You can't be!?" Akane turned her head away. "Grind, Pantera!" He went into release mode and stared down at her, his nose wrinkling at her scent. "I knew you were familiar, I could never figure out why though," His clawed hand touched her cheek and she jerked away from his touch. "I spent years looking for you, onna, wanting to finish what we started or to start what never began. You took my prey from me that time and you ran from the fight. Now I've found you and you've been here under my nose the whole time."

"Stop it, Grimmjow!" She didn't use honorifics. "Just leave me alone!" In the blink of an eye she was gone, running through the white deserts.

"Get the fuck back here!" Grimmjow pursued her and it wasn't long before he tackled her to the ground, her already weakened state had made it easy for him. The Sexta's hand curled around her throat and pressed her into the sand. "Stop running away from me!" He snarled. "Is this why you never released? Because you were afraid I would find out about you?!"

"You'd have killed me the moment you found out!" She gasped, struggling beneath him.

"Hiding it from me was the worst fucking thing you could have done! The only thing keeping me from killing you right now is the fact that you're my fracciόn!" He pulled his hand back. Akane shut her eyes and awaited the impact. Instead, Grimmjow punched the sand near her head. "Why did you fucking lie to me?" Her eyes widened when he suddenly smirked.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed, causing the Espada to squeeze her throat.

"Should I punish you? Akane Angel Kumiko?" The woman shuddered at the use of her full name. By now she was gasping for air and had reverted back to normal, leaving only Grimmjow in his released form. "I think I should," He snarled in her ear. He released her throat and pinned her wrists above her head with one hand. With his free hand, Grimmjow slowly dragged his claws over her stomach, tearing the fabric and cutting into her hierro flesh. She let out a strangled cry of pain; it was hard to hold back the cries in her weakened state. "Once I'm done we'll go find Kurosaki and that woman, Inoue," He smiled sadistically as he continued to tear at her body, leaving numerous cuts and bruises.

XxXxXx

Back to his normal self, Grimmjow sought out Orihime, finding her with Kurosaki as they watched the battle between Nnoitra and Zaraki.

"Hurry and heal her," He growled setting Akane on the ground. Orihime quickly healed the young Arrancar not bothering to ask how she'd gotten in such a state. Grimmjow scooped her up and left. "You're lucky I was being merciful, onna."

"Merciful? You call bleeding me half to death merciful? Yeah right," She snapped squirming in his arms. "I can walk, Grimmjow-sama," She muttered.

"Too fucking bad but I don't trust ya," He sneered down at her. The small fracciόn fell silent after that and she refused to talk to him once they returned to the tower. "Akane," Grimmjow gave an exasperated sigh. It had been at least five hours since their return and yet she still refused to say a single word to him. "Fucking damn it, woman, talk to me!" She glared at him and turned over, ignoring him. The Sexta growled and focused on what was going on outside. Most of the battles were coming to an end, leaving most of the Espada dead. He could tell Nnoitra was as good as gone, that applied to Szayel and Zommari also. It was winding down, which meant it would soon be over.

* * *

kai crazy: Again not to worry, there are still more chapters to come! so plz R&R


	10. Peace

kai crazy: This chapter is kinda short but only because all the fun stuff is gonna happen in the next few chapters. I'll give you a hint, it has to do with building trust between Shinigami and Arrancar lol. Anway, Akane has not forgiven Grimmjow for what he did to her during the war so yeah... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

Grimmjow(claimer): I own Akane.

**

* * *

**

**5 months later**

The Winter War was over, the Soul Society had been victorious but both sides suffered heavy damage. Amazingly Gin had survived, though no one was really sure how. Some believed he was a double agent and that was why he was allowed to live. All the humans and Shinigami that had come to Hueco Mundo had survived, though some were heavily scarred and had nearly died. Ulquiorra had been healed by Orihime out of gratitude for taking care of her during her days as a captive. Akane had awoken Szayel's clone that she and the Octava had worked on, it was exactly like him in every way. Halibel had somehow survived the battle, her fracciόn's were not so fortunate, and remained in Hueco Mundo; Stark and Lilynette had also survived.

"Today's th' day," Gin sighed. Two months ago, after the executions of Aizen and Tousen, head captain Yamamoto agreed to hold a meeting at the end of May, to sign a treaty of peace with the survivors. "Is everyone 'ere?" They all nodded. "Then we had better go," He smiled and opened garganta. The group of eight stepped through and found themselves at the western gate.

"They've been expecting you," Jidanbo lifted the wall to allow them through. As soon as everyone was through they were immediately surrounded by members of the Stealth Force with none other than Soi Fon leading them.

"I have been assigned to escort you to the meeting," She said. "Now please, follow me," The group silently followed the female taicho.

"Why am I here?" Akane whispered to Gin, glaring back at Grimmjow who had forced her to accompany him without giving a reason.

"Yer here fer th' same reason as Lilynette. Yer a survivor, an' all survivors had ta be present fer th' meetin' today," He smiled down at her. "An' we couldn't leave ya both alone in Hueco Mundo." Akane sighed at this. She was no longer shy around her fellow Arrancar, she only did so when she was bored and wanted to play. She did however, fully revert to that personality when Grimmjow got pissed or when he was around in general. She truly feared him now, perhaps even more so than she had Aizen. Akane fell silent and fell back until she was next to her Espada. They had kept their ranks even though their society had fallen into ruins, Gin thought it was necessary in order to keep balance and most of the others had agreed.

"Now that everyone has arrived, the meeting shall begin," Captain Yamamoto announced.

XxXxXx

Akane sighed as she stared outside. Gin and Ulquiorra were having a meeting with the captain's, the primary one was over and the treaty had been signed. Until the other negotiations were over, they were allowed to explore the Seireitei. The female Arrancar was currently hanging around the Kuchiki mansion, ignoring Grimmjow and Ichigo as they argued.

"Would you two shut up already!" She snapped lunging at Ichigo and wrestling with him while Grimmjow fought with Uryu.

"Get your damn boyfriend off me!" He shouted trying to push the Quincy away.

"Then get your girlfriend off of me!" Everyone fell silent and composed themselves. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to say that," Akane hurriedly got up and ran.

"Nice going fucktard!" Grimmjow snarled. "You had better go apologize," The teen nodded and quickly went after the emerald eyed Arrancar.

"Akane, look I'm sorry," Ichigo sighed, catching up to her. "I didn't mean to say that, it just kinda slipped out. A spur of the moment thing, ya know?"

"Its okay, Ichigo, I know you didn't mean it," She smiled lightly.

"Hey, it's an Arrancar," A voice laughed. Ichigo immediately put himself between Akane and the group of Soul Reapers that were advancing on them. "Oh, look it's the deputy Soul Reaper too," They began drawing their Zanpaku-tō.

"Akane, I want you to get back to the Kuchiki place," Ichigo whispered.

"Too late, we're surrounded," She hissed, pressing her back to his.

"Kurosaki, do us a favor and take a hike," One Shinigami shouted. They were obviously from Squad 11 and from the looks of it, drunk too, if they were dumb enough to take on an Arrancar _and_ a Visored. They went at the two, Ichigo drew Zangetsu while Akane merely blocked with her hands.

"Yumichika, get these men under control!" Ichigo shouted up to the man.

"Ikkaku and I tried on the way here but they won't listen to reason!" The said Shinigami shouted from a rooftop. "Ikkaku is going to get the Captain now! So hold them off until then!" Easier said than done, Akane snorted as she ducked and swept the feet from under two Shinigami's feet. "Watch it!" The Arrancar hissed when a Zanpaku-tō sliced her cheek and arm.

"Oh goddamn it! Now Grimmjow's gonna come out here!" Ichigo swore under his breath. Akane ignored this and sucker punched two more Shinigami into a wall, surprising Yumichika who mumbled something about her being like the lieutenant. Two very power reiatsu's suddenly fell over the group and all fighting ceased.

"Are you men that stupid?!" Captain Zaraki growled at his men. "We signed a peace treaty with them, they agreed to all of our terms." His eye fell on Akane. "Well if it isn't the little kitten from Hueco Mundo. How're ya doin'?" He stepped into the circle, looming over the small female.

"Take another fucking step and you're dead!" Grimmjow snarled, standing in front of his fracciόn.

"I only asked how she was doing," Zaraki said. "The war is over; I was hoping there weren't any hard feelings especially since I don't usually hurt girls, so I give you my apologies."

"It's all in the past, Zaraki-taicho," She smiled, stepping around her Espada. "I have no scars so I hold no grudge," She stuck her hand and shook hands with the large captain.

"Kitty-chan!" Yachiru squealed hugging the girl.

"Yachiru, don't do that so randomly to her, she's not used to it," Zaraki sighed, noting her shocked face.

"Aww, but its fun," She pouted jumping back to his shoulder. Kenpachi turned to his men who began to cower from him.

"Now, unless you all want to be punished, I suggest you leave her and the others alone." All his men nodded and left hastily with Yumichika and Ikkaku. "They won't bother you again," Ichigo and Akane nodded their thanks as he left.

"We should get those taken care of," Ichigo said, looking at her cheek and her arm.

"I guess," She flinched when Grimmjow grabbed her wrist.

"They aren't too deep," He muttered examining the cuts. "Better make sure," He wiped the blood from her arm and pressed his finger against it. Akane let out a low hiss as his finger sank in. "Two or three inches at the most, we'll bandage it to make sure," He pulled his hand away and released her wrist. He wiped the blood from her cheek, smirked and licked the blood from his hand, earning a disgusted look from Akane and Ichigo.

"Come on, let's get it taken care of," Grimmjow gave her a push forward as they made their way back, growling lowly about killing someone later.

XxXxXx

Akane leaned back on her hands as she looked up at the night sky from the deck. They were supposedly returning to Hueco Mundo in the morning since negotiations had lasted longer than first expected but truthfully, she didn't want to leave. Seireitei held many memories for her and she loved how the atmosphere was so clean and peaceful. For now the group was staying at the Kuchiki mansion since it was safer than any of the company barracks because they were a noble family and all.

"Akane, you should come back inside," The Arrancar stood and faced the Espada. While she wore a white yukata, Grimmjow wore only his hakama which made her blush a little. "You've had all day to look out at the sky, you need to rest," He yawned and stepped out into the moonlight.

"I-I'll be there in a moment," she turned her back and looked up at the moon, a faint smile on her face. "It's just been so long since I've been here and it's really nice to be back," Memories flashed in her mind making her smile more. She heard Grimmjow's feet lightly padding across the deck as he walked to her.

"Will you ever forgive me for what I did during the war?" He whispered, resting his back against the beam that supported the roof.

"We've had this discussion before and you know my answer," She sighed. Grimmjow 'tch'ed, grabbed her wrists and made her face him.

"It's been five months, onna, five fucking months!" He growled yanking her back when she tried to escape.

"You-you're hurting me!" She whimpered as his grip on her wrists tightened. The Sexta snorted at this.

"That's a lie! Now stop avoiding the issue!" He took a step forward, causing Akane to lose her footing. They tumbled to the ground with Grimmjow keeping a tight hold on her wrists and pinning her down.

"Please, let me go!" She wailed, trying to get free using any illusion she could. The Espada merely ignored this; he was used to her tricks and was thus immune.

"You two are making such a racket," Grimmjow's head snapped up and he glared at Szayel. "Unless you want the guards to come running I suggest you leave her alone," The Sexta growled and stood, pulling his fracciόn with him.

"Get to bed," He snapped as he stalked back to his room.

"Akane, come here," Szayel said when the teal haired Arrancar was gone. The small female looked towards the Octava who had extended his hand to her. The girl walked to him and was pulled into a comforting hug. "Let's have a talk, shall we?" He led her into his room, leaving the door open so the moonlight would provide them with some light. The Octava made some soothing herbal tea and sat down with a sigh.

"Thank you," She smiled.

"You're quite welcome," He smiled back. "I may not know much about what's going on between you and Grimmjow, but I do know that something is bothering you greatly. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can you keep a secret? As a friend?"

"Of course, but tell me, does it have to do with your past?" His glasses glinted as he looked at her.

"Yes," She let out a shaky breath.

XxXxXx

Szayel returned to his room after escorting Akane to hers and was unsurprised to find Gin waiting for him.

"I think they need a vacation," He chuckled. "In fact, we all do now tha' I think 'bout it."

"Perhaps that would be best, especially if we create activities specifically meant to force them together," Szayel mused. "After hearing what Akane-hime told me, I believe giving them some time to themselves will help them get over whatever differences they have."

"Ah, good, I've only spoken ta Ulquiorra 'bout a vacation, he seems ta agree, I'll speak wit everyone in th' mornin'. I have ta speak wit head captain Yamamoto first," With that said he left, smiling wickedly as he planned out what he would do.

* * *

kai crazy: Like I said, fun stuff will happen later. Anyway R&R


	11. Beach Day

kai crazy: This is a pretty long chapter... Anyway, the Arrancar vacation has begun! Chaos is sure to ensue as well as a few long awaited confessions.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does

Grimmjow(claimer): I own Akane, got a problem with it?

* * *

"A trip to the World of the Living?" The Espada asked in unison.

"Th' other taicho's agreed ta it, so long as ya don cause much trouble," Gin told them. "I'll come down once I've got someone in charge of Hueco Mundo."

"When are we departing?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

"You'll be leavin' when Ichigo does," He nodded to the deputy Soul Reaper. "Yeh can use garganta, jus' make sure ya go ta Karakura town." They all nodded as Gin went back to Hueco Mundo.

"Oi, you guys ready to go?!" Ichigo called. He and the others would be travelling via senkaimon. They looked to Stark who merely shrugged; they didn't dare look the Halibel so all eyes were on Ulquiorra.

"Yes," He sighed. He opened garganta and stepped through with the other Arrancar while their 'guides' entered the senkaimon.

XxXxXx

"Welcome to Urahara Shoten!" They were greeted by Kisuke Urahara when they arrived. "I already know most of you but no one told me about this little cutie," He smiled at Akane earning a growl from Grimmjow. "Or that she was his girlfriend."

"She is NOT my girlfriend! Why does everyone fucking think that?!" He gave a frustrated growl.

"Maybe it's because you act like she is," He heard Ichigo mutter. He turned to punch the strawberry but Ulquiorra stopped him.

"If you cause trouble, you'll be sent back to Hueco Mundo," He reminded the Sexta. The Espada growled and chose to ignore the snickering Shinigami.

"Come in, we need to get you into your gigai's that the Soul Society sent with Rukia," The group of Arrancar's entered the shop. Grimmjow protested against a gigai but eventually gave in. Tessai had clothes for them already and gave them their pick.

"Akane-chan looks really cute," Orihime giggled. The female had been given a special gigai that gave her a pair of car ears atop her head.

"Well would you look at that?" Urahara chuckled. "It's Akane Kumiko," She smiled when he recognized her. "Akane here used to be a Shinigami, a long time ago actually. She was in squad 11 of course. Lively girl kinda reminds me of Hiyori, except she didn't punch me as much."

"It's good to know you remember me, Kisuke," She smiled. She looked towards Grimmjow; it was strange seeing him without his mask fragment and Hollow hole. At the moment he wore a white button up shirt that had been left open and a pair of jeans with a chain falling from his pocket. Akane wore a pair of hip hugger jeans and a green tank top that dipped a little too low for Grimmjow's liking. Ulquiorra wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a stripped shirt and a green jacket. She didn't even have to look at Halibel to know she wore something revealing. Stark just wore whatever he picked up with a plain jacket while Lilynette wore a revealing belly shirt and short jean shorts.

Szayel… well he was wearing a pink shirt with a pair of very tight jeans.

"Okay, make sure to take care of your gigai's, if you must shed them make sure they go back to their original form." Kisuke laughed, his fan covering his mouth. "There are seven of you here so why don't you split up and explore the town?"

"Grimmjow and Akane are with me!" Ichigo blurted surprising a few people. "Let's go," The Sexta grudgingly followed him along with Akane.

XxXxXx

"This is where I go to school," Ichigo pointed out as they passed Karakura High. "Kinda got boring since I became a Soul Reaper and I'm always missing things. Luckily Kon helps me out."

"Who is Kon?" Akane asked curiously.

"A mod soul that takes over my body when I have Soul Reaper business to take care of," He explained. "He's kind of a pervert though," He chuckled. Grimmjow bit back a rather inappropriate remark and grinned instead. "You guys wanna take a break? I'm getting kind of hungry," He rubbed the back of his neck. They nodded and found a near by restaurant, took a booth and ordered. Grimmjow made Akane sit next to him while Ichigo sat across from them. "I never got to say this in Hueco Mundo but I'm kinda surprised."

"By what exactly?" Akane blinked as she sipped at the soda Ichigo had ordered for her. Her eyes widened as the sweet tasting liquid touched her tongue and swallowed.

"That Grimmjow would have a female subordinate, with how violent he is all the time."

"She's no better when you piss her off," Grimmjow snorted.

"He has his moments," She glared at him earning a warning growl.

"That's hard to imagine," Ichigo laughed. "I don't want to pry but there seems to be some tension between you guys. I didn't sense that the first time I saw you guys together."

"It's not something we discuss," Akane said before Grimmjow could answer. "It's just between us as Espada and fracciόn."

"Okay, I won't ask anymore," The strawberry backed off the subject. "Oh good, our food is here," Akane's mouth watered as the scent hit her nose. "I hope you guys like it, you've probably never had it in Hueco Mundo before."

"What is it?" Grimmjow stared at his plate, licking his lips lightly.

"It's a hamburger," He blinked at them. "You really never had one?" They shook their heads. "Well, you're going to like it, so go ahead and try it," Akane picked hers up and bit into it, savoring the juices and taste of cooked meat. Her eyes brightened and she smiled as she swallowed.

"It's good," She said. Soon all three finished their lunch.

"I have to say, that was really good," Grimmjow slumped back with a sigh.

"Now that we're done, we should keep moving," Ichigo said as he paid. The small group of three continued on the tour until they reached the park and it was already sunset.

"This is what a sunset looks like?" Akane looked at the sky, smiling as she did so. It was beautiful! They walked down to the park where Akane took one of the swings with Ichigo next to her. Grimmjow settled for going up into the small fort with a slide.

"Hey, you guys!" They looked back to see Rukia and Szayel, with the small Shinigami waving to them. "Hurry up, Urahara has a surprise for everyone!" They looked at each other and dashed up to meet them.

"Let's make it a race," Grimmjow grinned. "I wanna see who the fastest person is."

"No using shunpo or sonido," Rukia said, knowing that it wouldn't be a very fair race.

"Right," The group lined up with one foot forward. "On your mark, get set… GO!" They all took off with the three Arrancar gaining an early lead. They passed Uryu and Halibel who stared at them questioningly.

"It's a race, no shunpo, sonido, or whatever allowed!" Ichigo called back to his boyfriend. The two shrugged and joined them just as Ichigo was catching up to the other three. "Damn you guys are fast!"

"You aren't even trying!" Grimmjow accused him. They got in each others faces but focused back on the race when Rukia and Akane pulled ahead. "What the…"

"Hell?" Ichigo finished, looking just as confused. The two women looked back and stuck their tongues out, laughing wildly. They soon passed Orihime and Ulquiorra; the Cuatro joined the race purely for the heck of seeing Grimmjow lose to him while Orihime joined for fun. Lilynette soon joined, dragging Stark with her and it turned into a full blown race to Urahara Shoten. Grimmjow caught up to Akane and passed her up along with Ichigo, the girl pouted and put on a burst of speed to catch up. She smirked as she passed him but he didn't give up.

"It's like a freaking marathon for them," Uryu noted as Chad joined them. Everyone could see they were enjoying themselves but it didn't matter at the moment. They all pushed past their physical exhaustion and made one final effort to get to the shop first. The ultimate winner was Chad because he had the most strength and hadn't run as much as the others had.

"Welcome back, I hope you all had fun," Urahara said as they dragged themselves inside. He led them to his underground training room and had the Arrancar all cover their eyes while one of the others led them forward. "Alright, open your eyes!" Akane and Lilynette gasped while the others were confused. "I had them take you out so we could prepare this for you," There, on a large table was basically a feast with a very large cake in the middle.

"What is this all for?" Ulquiorra questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, I'm celebrating our new alliance of course. There's peace between Seireitei and Hueco Mundo and I'm lucky enough to have the survivors themselves staying here in town. So dig in everyone!" Arrancar, human and Visored alike took a seat and ate, joking and laughing like they were old friends. Hell, even Ulquiorra cracked a smile! Once they finished the main course, Urahara lit the eight candles on the cake; eight candles for eight survivors. The Arrancar all blew out the candles and soon the cake was cut and some chaos ensued. Ichigo had managed to get a can of frosting and had spread some across Grimmjow's face. The Sexta made a grab for him and missed, Akane sat him back down with a huff only to get frosting smeared on her forehead.

She ran after the Sexta who laughed and avoided her, knowing if she got her hands on him he was dead. The others watched them and an idea formed in their heads.

"Bakudo number 1, Sai!" Akane's movements were restrained and she stumbled before falling over, Grimmjow luckily caught her. He smirked and her eyes widened as he leaned down and licked the frosting from her face. She was a deep cherry red by the time he pulled away and was thankful when Rukia released the spell. She returned to her seat and hid her face while the others teased her, though the teasing soon moved to Grimmjow. The rest of the night was full of fun and some drinks, compliments of Yoruichi. Akane was sure to stay away from it, just as Grimmjow was, he didn't need his body doing things he didn't want to do.

XxXxXx

The next day was a bit of a surprise.

"You're all going to the beach today," Urahara told the Arrancar. "One thing you'll be doing here besides getting used to human life is building trust with the Gotei 13 captains. Today it'll be Soi Fon of squad 2 and Kuchiki-taicho of squad. Both captains will bring their lieutenants and a few seated officers of course. Now, I suggest you all get ready."

"What about beach wear?" Akane asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes, Ichigo and the others will be here any minute, you'll go with them to get that stuff." As if on cue, the said teen and his friends arrived. "Have fun," He waved as they left. Once the group got to the mall, they split into two groups; girls and guys.

"Orihime, I don't know about this," Akane whispered when she came out of the dressing room. Her ears were flat on her head as she looked at herself, slightly embarrassed. She wore a two piece bikini that was a light mint green color. The string went around her neck and she was uncomfortable in it.

"It looks fine," Halibel sighed from the chair. "If Grimmjow gives you any grief, I'll have a chat with him," Akane merely nodded as she changed back into her clothes. They picked out a few more things before meeting up with the boys, who were already getting a little rowdy.

"Alright, let's go!" Ichigo laughed as they all raced out. Once they got there, they changed and met Soi Fon by the volley ball area. Grimmjow glared at any guy dumb enough to look at his fracciόn who hid her face with her bangs, she knew he would do that. He didn't like any other guys looking at her, he especially didn't like it when she was this exposed.

"Well it looks like everyone is here," Soi Fon said. The captain herself wore a rather skimpy outfit to match Yoruichi whose breasts barely fit in the top. "I guess we should get started then. Today we'll be playing a little volley ball, I'll decide teams since you have to learn to work together with us Soul Reapers." Grimmjow was separated from Akane which annoyed him but he would deal with it since he knew she was where he could see her. "Hey, Kuchiki-taicho, you gonna play?" She called to the stuck up captain.

"I do not really have a choice," He sighed, joining her side. Soon the game began and Grimmjow dominated even though it was his first time playing.

"This is about trust and team work, baka!" Ichigo hissed at him. The Sexta snorted but did what he was supposed to, finding it easier to score when he let the others play their parts. He laughed when he spiked it over the net, hitting Renji in the face. The red head snarled and moved to go under the net but Akane stopped him.

"It isn't worth it," She muttered calming him down. He nodded and took his place again. The game continued and in the end Akane's team pulled out a win. The entire group was tired, hot, sweaty and hungry by the end of the game so they got some food from the bar.

"You all made progress today, especially Grimmjow," Soi Fon told them. The Sexta ignored her comment and drank his lemonade. "I hope you're ready for tomorrow with seventh and eight companies," She laughed and downed some sake that Yoruichi had snuck in. They stayed there until the sun began to set, the two captains left and the group lay out in the sand. Some went in the water, laughing and chasing each other; others just took in the remaining rays of sun. Akane stood in the sand, letting the water lap at her feet as she stared out into the horizon.

"What're you thinking about?" Szayel asked, standing next to her.

"How much I miss being human," She lied. The Octava noted this but didn't comment, knowing she'd only deny it. "And how much I miss being in Seireitei," Now that he could believe.

"I'll talk to you later, here comes Grimmjow," He winked and walked off. The Sexta loomed over her, blocking the sun. She flinched when his fingers brushed over her cheek to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"That looks nice on you," He grunted. "Matches your hair," She nodded lightly, not making eye contact. Grimmjow sighed and shoved a hand back through his hair, struggling to find the right words to say. "Wanna share an ice cream sundae with me?" He sighed, taking Ichigo's advice. She looked up at this, her emerald eyes wide, and nodded excitedly. They walked off to the bar and ordered an ice cream sundae with sprinkles and a cherry.

"You two together?" The bartender asked them sweetly, a smile on her face. Grimmjow shook his head and the woman only smiled. "That's a shame, you two look perfect together," Akane blushed a little at the comment. "This one is on the house," She winked and went to serve another customer. The Sexta took a spoonful of the chocolate ice cream and savored it.

"It's really cold," He chuckled. The two ate in silence, occasionally laughing when the ice cream dripped or something. Grimmjow looked at his fracciόn and noticed a bit of chocolate syrup on her lip. He grasped her chin and pressed his thumb against her bottom lip as if he was going to wipe it away. He struggled with what he should do; he wasn't sure if he should just wipe it away or kiss it away. The Espada sighed and wiped the syrup from her lip, licking his finger when he was done.

"It would have been cuter if you'd kissed her," Yoruichi said, a drunken slur to her voice. The teal haired Arrancar cursed her and pushed her off of him, glowering as she stared at them. "You two really are cute together!" She laughed. "Just do it already, kiss her," She put her hands on her hips.

"No, I don't want to," What a big, fat lie and Yoruichi knew it.

"Liar, I can see it in your eyes," She smiled drunkenly.

"Oi, Kurosaki, come and get her! She's drunk!" The Visored swore and ran over.

"Just ignore her, she likes to say weird things when she's drunk," He sighed. He looked back over his shoulder and then back at the two Arrancar. "We should head back, it's getting dark," Grimmjow nodded. He growled at Yoruichi who had grabbed Akane and was holding her against her. She rubbed behind her ears and the girl purred, unable to stop herself as she continued.

"Cute little kitten you've got," She smirked. The woman held onto Akane as they made their way to the others who were starting to pack up.

"Hey, how is everyone?" Kisuke greeted them, appearing from seemingly nowhere. "What's the rush? We should stay here a little longer; I mean Uryu's father owns a beach house here if I remember correctly."

"He does and I will gladly let everyone use it today," He said. The group cheered and found a barbecue pit to occupy, letting Halibel and Uryu cook. No one dare let Orihime near the food and no one else had cooking experience, and if they did they were just too lazy. Once the food was ready, everyone got a plate for themselves that Kisuke had bought not long ago. Lilynette jumped on Stark who had fallen asleep and dragged him into line for food. Soon they had a fire going and they all sat around it, enjoying their dinner. After that, the humans showed the Arrancar how the roast a marshmallow and had S'mores.

"Okay, I say it's time to play a game," Renji grinned. He had stayed behind in order to spend some time with Rukia and the others. "Truth or dare, to be exact," Some of the others grinned at this. "I'll start," He scanned over the group. "Ulquiorra, truth or dare?"

"Truth," He sighed, not really wanting to play the childish game.

"Is it true you have no emotions at all?"

"I have emotions I just chose not to show them," He looked at Szayel who was snickering. "Truth or dare?" This shut him up.

"Truth," He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is it true that you're gay?" The Octava nearly fainted at the question.

"I will admit I have some tendencies but that is all the information you're getting," On it went, with some very strange dares being given and one that made half the guys get a nose bleed.

"Alright, Grimmjow, truth or dare?" Yoruichi smirked at them; oh she was going to have fun.

"Dare," He huffed seeing as he didn't want to tell any truths about himself or personal life.

"I dare you to kiss Akane," The Sexta's eyes snapped open and his jaw fell. Akane's face exploded with color, not only from embarrassment but from fury, luckily the fire hid this fact.

"I refuse!" He growled, glaring at the woman.

"Then kiss Ichigo," The Sexta made a disgusted face. "Those are your options, Grimmjow, now choose," She smiled triumphantly at him. The Espada muttered to himself and faced Akane who looked ready to slap him if he even touched her.

"Cool it, Akane, it's just a dare!" He hissed in her ear. She relaxed a little but she was still apprehensive about what would happen. The Sexta took a deep breath to calm himself as he grasped her chin lightly and leaned down. He pressed his lips to hers and immediately felt her stiffen. He watched as her eyes slid shut and smirked against her lips, he could easily take advantage of the situation but he knew she would bolt the moment he made a move. He pulled back and glared at Yoruichi who was still smiling.

"I think that's it for the game," She chuckled. They picked up, put the fire out and headed for the beach house. Akane stayed behind with Grimmjow so they could talk about what had happened.

"I didn't really have a choice," He told her.

"You should have just kissed Ichigo!" She shouted angrily, looking very much like a pissed off cat. "I know it was only a dare but you still could have kissed someone else! You shouldn't have given Yoruichi the satisfaction of seeing you give in!" Grimmjow reached towards her but she moved away.

"I don't go that way," He growled.

"You still should have kissed him instead of me!" He reached out again and touched her now tear streaked cheek. The sound of flesh slapping flesh was heard and a low hiss escaped the Espada's lips. A red mark formed on his cheek where Akane had slapped him and he rubbed it. "Jerk!" She ran back to the house followed by Grimmjow. She slammed the door and he merely stood there, resting his forehead against the cool metal.

"I didn't expect you to actually kiss her you know," He turned his head to see Yoruichi. "Seems she's pretty upset about your choice," She looked at the Sexta who didn't look at all like the man she'd gotten used to seeing. "Is something troubling you?"

"I've really blown it this time," He sighed, suddenly exhausted. He slid his back down the wall and sat down, staring out at the ocean. "I know she's afraid of me, she has been ever since the war ended and I found out who she really was. I was just starting to get her trust again and I blew it."

"That's only part of it though, right?" Yoruichi sat down next to him.

"Right before we were invaded, I kinda forced her to kiss me and she freaked out. That's how it started and then the whole thing about the truth of her identity made it worse."

"You've fallen for her haven't you?" Yoruichi had a knowing look in her eyes.

"No, she's just my fracciόn," He frowned. "She's supposed to protect me but I'm always protecting her. And yet when I protect her, I only end up hurting her more."

"It's called love, Grimmjow, its something that we all feel," Her eyes softened. "You Arrancar's may have been Hollows before this but your heart returned to you when you became what you are now. Your emotions were part of that and so they returned also."

"Love, huh?" He snorted softly. "I haven't heard that word in a long time, let alone felt it. It's completely foreign to me so I wouldn't know if it's love or just lust."

"Yes you do," She smiled. "Your heart knows."

"I don't know what to do anymore," He muttered. "I don't want her to fear me so much; I mean yeah, I want respect but if it's through fear that its achieved… it's pointless. I don't normally use fear to control my fracciόn so it's a little unnerving that she's always so afraid of my presence."

"Just try talking to her," Yoruichi suggested.

"I've tried but she just avoids the issues," He ground out.

"Well then, you're on your own. I'll help if I can but don't expect too much," She got up and stretched. "Good-night, lover boy," She winked as she disappeared inside.

"I am NOT in love, onna," He called after her.

"Your eyes say otherwise, Grimmjow," She called back. Grimmjow growled and went inside, arguing with Yoruichi some more before he went to bed. The woman's words plagued him all night and he finally resolved to find out whether he was truly in love or not.

* * *

kai crazy: Again, this was a fairly long chapter, I hope you licked it. Yeah Grimmjow got a little OOC there but he'll be back to normal in the next chapter. Plz R&R


	12. Old Flame

kai crazy: Okay as the title of this chapter suggests, an old flame appears. How will Grimmjow and Akane react? lol anyway, yeah I wanted to add a nice little twist and this is what I came up with. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach not me. If I did, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would be together.

Grimmjow(claimer): I own Akane.

* * *

The next day did not go as planned. It began raining around dawn and had only become worse from there, as they had found out from watching the weather channel.

"Kuchiki-taicho just informed me that today's activities had to be cancelled because of the rain," Renji muttered. "As we know it's supposed to rain all day so there isn't anyway for us to do what we were going to do." A few groans were heard throughout the room. Some gasps were heard when a garganta opened in the living room and Gin stepped through, smiling as always. He seemed to enjoy that method of travel instead of the senkaimon.

"Oh dear, this weather is dreadful," He noted. "Anyway, look who I found," Nel and Tesla stepped out beside him and the garganta closed. "I found 'em hidin' away in a tower, though it's a miracle they survived all this time." Nel suddenly flung herself at Orihime and Ichigo with an excited laugh.

"Nel! We thought you were gone!" Orihime laughed hugging the child. To most everyone's surprise, the girl became her adult self.

"Tha's new," Gin mused. "Anyway, I'll leave 'em in yer care. I'll be back wit two more gigai's later," With a wave he left.

"Great, we have two more people but not enough rooms," Uryu sighed. "We have to pair them off with someone but I'll leave that to you guys," He looked at Renji and Rukia. The two Soul Reapers looked over the group, trying to figure out who would be a nice roommate for the new arrivals.

"Tesla, we'll have you room with Stark, since he seems to be one of the people who won't try and kill you," Rukia said. "And Nel can share a room with Orihime," The woman gave a delighted squeal.

"Since we'll be here for the remainder of the day, we should go out and buy some food," Renji commented looking through the empty cabinets. Uryu and some others immediately began writing out a list of food items as well as other supplies. "We need enough food for 17 people," No one had really realized how many people they had staying in the house until Renji brought it up. "Tesla and Nel have to stay here since they don't have their gigai's yet so someone has to stay behind with them."

"Why can't we come too?" Nel asked childishly.

"It would be weird if people saw floating food items. Like us Soul Reapers, you can't be seen by normal humans unless you have a gigai." Rukia explained to her earning a nod.

"I vote that Stark stays behind," Grimmjow muttered earning a glare from Lilinette.

"I'm all for that," Said Espada yawned from the couch. Kisuke and Yoruichi also offered to stay behind. The rest of the group grabbed their coats they had brought and waited for Uryu to finish a coat and hat for Akane that would conceal her ears.

"Okay, there are 12 of us going and a fair amount of items on the list," Uryu began. "We should split into four groups of three," Everyone nodded and began picking groups. Ichigo looked for Akane and Grimmjow, noting that they refused to even be near each other.

"Grimmjow and Akane, you guys are with me again," He told them earning a slight grin from Yoruichi. The emerald eyed Arrancar grudgingly followed the teen and her Espada out into the rain, hissing as it hit her face. Ichigo laughed at her and Grimmjow's reaction to the rain, earning a kick to the shins from the small female and a threat from the teal haired Espada. They all ran to the nearest supermarket and gave a sigh of relief when they arrived. Akane had already put her hat on and removed the hood to her coat, shaking off the water as a cat would. "Okay, we need eggs, Swiss cheese, ham, beacon," Akane felt her mouth begin to water as Ichigo continued to read the list. "Well let's hurry this up, I am hungry," Ichigo grabbed a shopping cart which Akane quickly snatched from him.

"It'll look strange," She giggled. "If you are pushing the cart when I am right by you," So it was a woman thing.

"Just follow me," He laughed and led the way. The three teens debated over certain brands, stopping to buy a few extra items that Grimmjow and Akane wanted to try. Ichigo kept mental notes on Grimmjow and Akane's behavior around each other the entire time. And finally got fed up with it. "Hey, Akane, could you stay right here for a few minutes? I need to use the bathroom," Before she could even nod, he had grabbed Grimmjow's arm and disappeared.

"What the hell, Kurosaki?" The Sexta growled when the door closed.

"I've been watching you two the entire time we've been here and your attitudes suck!" He hissed back, keeping his voice down. "I don't know what the hell is going on between you two but you need to get over yourselves!"

"She told you before; it's strictly between us as Espada and fracciόn!"

"Don't give me that bull, Jeagerjaques!" Ichigo angrily grabbed the front of his jacket and shoved him up against a wall. "What's really going on?" Grimmjow snorted and glared down at the teen, refusing to answer. "Fine, don't answer. But whatever is going on, you need to try and deal with it as soon as possible."

"What goes on between Akane and I is none of your business," Grimmjow growled, pushing his hand away. He moved to step around him but was stopped.

"You two need to at least try and talk about whatever this is, otherwise it'll create more problems." The Sexta snorted and walked off, followed closely by the Visored. "Alright, let's go pay for this," The three teens quickly paid and waited for the others. As soon as the others were done, they had those that couldn't keep up with the speed of the Arrancar, Soul Reaper or Quincy go ahead so they wouldn't slow them down. After that, they went one at a time so as not to freak people out when a whole group of people suddenly disappeared. Once they returned, it was time to unpack and make breakfast. The storm had worsened outside and was thundering like crazy.

"What's up with Akane?" Ichigo questioned after spotting her curled up on the couch, shaking. Grimmjow looked over and took in her pale complexion, wide, frightful eyes and shaking body.

"She's afraid of thunder," He sighed. He growled low in his throat when Yoruichi began to comfort the Arrancar, rubbing her back soothingly and whispering to her. It should have been him doing those things but she was likely to bolt the moment he got near her. It took coaxing from both Yoruichi and Urahara to get the girl to eat and after she did she curled up on the couch next to the dark skinned female. Yoruichi smirked as she rubbed Akane's ears earning a loud purr; Grimmjow refrained from trying to kill the woman for touching her like that. There was a sudden loud crash of thunder over the house that caused Grimmjow, Yoruichi and Akane to cover their ears and at the same time caused the power to go out. A few gasps were heard but Rukia, Uryu and Renji quickly lit candles all around the house. Yoruichi watched Grimmjow from across the room, his steely-blue eyes seeming to glow in the dim light as they watched Akane's shaking body. She grinned and pulled the Arrancar into her lap, stroking her hair soothingly.

Grimmjow took a step away from the wall but Ichigo stopped him, catching onto the woman's plan. The Sexta broke free, unable to stand it any longer and stalked up to the woman.

"Keep your hands off of my fracciόn!" He snarled, hands clenched at his sides. Yoruichi only smirked and enjoyed the hurt look on his face when Akane snuggled closer to her.

"Seems she would rather stay with me," She chuckled. Defeated, Grimmjow turned and walked back to his place only stopping when a soft voice called his name.

"Gr-Grimmjow-sama…?" He looked back over his shoulder at Akane who had shifted and was gazing at him with frightened eyes.

"She's changed her mind," Szayel mused. The Sexta turned around, his hands shoved in his jean pockets as the girl got to her feet unsteadily. She flinched when lightning cracked over head. Grimmjow reached out and pulled her to him without a second thought, rubbing her back in slow circles.

"Its okay, Akane, it's only a little thunder," He murmured, walking back until his back hit the wall. "There's nothing to be afraid of," He continued murmuring to her as he slid down the wall. Both Arrancar were soon asleep due to his constant and comforting murmurs.

"Looks like making him jealous did the trick," Urahara laughed pushing his hat back.

"For now," Yoruichi agreed. "But we'll have a problem on our hands when she wakes up, she wasn't thinking rationally."

"She reacted the way any frightened fracciόn would," Halibel sighed.

"Actually, she reacted the way any frightened _human_ would," Ulquiorra corrected her.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"When we were in the Seireitei, it allowed her to reconnect with her Soul Reaper roots," He began. "It's only reasonable that she would reconnect with her human roots here. Though it's technically for any of us to remember our past as humans, Akane may be the exception since she was treated so harshly and it's hard to forget such abuse and brutality."

"Ulquiorra has a point there," Szayel continued. "During her many visits to my lab, I was able to examine her body. I found faint scars marring her back and arms; they were inflicted by a whip and other weapons of choice no doubt. This has led me to believe that she was imprisoned and beat for what she was, perhaps on a daily basis from the looks of it. She must have one day broken free and tied off her emotions because she killed her captors and all those who had ever mocked her. Now as a Soul Reaper…"

"She was pretty unstable when she arrived," Urahara picked up. "Head captain Yamamoto worked with her on discipline and we then placed her in Squad 11 so she could sate her lust for blood and fighting since that squad is well known for such things. Her anger must have carried over to when she became a Hollow from the looks of it. And she never was one for respect but she knew when enough was enough."

"From what I have been able to observe, there are certain triggers that cause her supposed dual personality," Ulquiorra continued. "Shy Akane, the one who is afraid of just about everyone and everything, comes out when a person of higher authority threatens her. Well her emotions to be exact and when physical harm is inflicted, we are then faced with the Akane that is like Grimmjow, the one that craves a fight. Shy Akane is a result of her emotions as a human, the other Akane, who I suspect is the real Akane, is a result of the mix of feelings from her years as a Soul Reaper and a Hollow."

"Is that why she acts the way she does around Grimmjow?" Orihime asked quietly.

"Yes, it quite possibly is," He sighed. "We've all seen that there is more to them than can be physically seen but certain factors prevent Akane from admitting her own feelings. Her past is a major factor; it holds her back because she is so afraid that her feelings will be hurt because of what she is. She doesn't want to relive it again. Unless she can get over her past, there is no way for her to be more than just Grimmjow's fracciόn."

"Well, if I remember correctly, she and Hisagi Shuhei somehow made their relationship work." Urahara commented. "Though they never did anything besides hug and give an occasional kiss. He was extremely upset when she died of course."

"You realize there may be some problems if he recognizes her, correct?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, and that's what I am hopping for," He gave a knowing smile.

XxXxXx

Akane was jolted from her slumber by a loud crack of thunder over head. She began to panic and tried to get up, only to find a strong pair of arms around her body. She looked up at Grimmjow's sleeping face and blushed a little at how close she was. Her excellent night vision allowed her to see the bruised flesh on his cheek and she blushed in shame, she'd slapped him hard enough to leave a bruise. The green haired female felt his arms tighten and thunder crashed again, making her whimper and bury her face in his chest.

"Its okay, Akane, it's just thunder," She went completely still in his arms. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"It reminds me of the past," She whimpered as the horrible images flashed behind her eyes. Akane's breathing picked up as panic rose within and Grimmjow immediately rubbed her back and murmured to her. He felt her panicked breaths against his neck and her pounding heart against his chest as he desperately tried to calm her down.

"C'mon, just focus on something else," He whispered, ignoring Ichigo who had taken a seat on the couch and was watching them from the corner of his eye. Slowly, Akane began to calm down and relaxed against the Sexta.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Grimmjow-sama," She whispered, looking up at him.

"It's okay, I deserved that one," He smirked down at her. "Why don't you go up to your room and rest, sitting here isn't exactly very comfortable," She nodded and hurriedly dashed off. He heard Ichigo chuckle as the red head sat down next to him.

"Looks like you made a little break through with her," He grinned. "But lemme tell ya something, Grimmjow, be careful with her. She's pretty unstable right now; being here brings back some pretty bad memories for her."

"I know, I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me," He clenched his fists. "It's fucked up that a person would hurt someone like that. I heard a little of what you guys were talking about but I dozed off entirely before Ulquiorra could finish." Ichigo let out a soft sigh, at least he hadn't heard about Hisagi. "I wish I could help her but it's something she has to deal with on her own I guess."

"Try to be a bit gentler and maybe you'll find you can actually help out," Grimmjow snorted at this. "Right, I forgot who I am talking to. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta Espada, the man that craves a fight more than anything in the world." Both males let out a chuckle at this. "Well, it's almost time for lunch, why don't you head to the dining room? I'll go get Akane," Grimmjow nodded as they stood. Ichigo veered off for the stairs but was stopped when a loud knock was heard from the front door. _'Who the hell could that be?'_ He thought walking to the door. He yanked it open and was surprised to see Hisagi Shuhei, fukutaicho of ninth company, standing outside. "What's up?" He blinked in confusion as he let the soaked man inside.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but they sent me to inform you that Squad 7 captain Sajin Komamura and his fukutaicho will not be able to attend tomorrow. I will be going in their place," He informed the Visored.

"Okay, well you should stay for a while; we're just about to have lunch. Plus you look like you need a change of clothes," Shuhei looked down at himself and sighed. He slipped into a gigai and followed Ichigo upstairs for a change of clothes and a towel. Once they were done, they headed downstairs though Ichigo quickly went back upstairs to retrieve Akane.

"Ichigo, I can't go down there!" Akane protested after finding her former lovers scent on the Visored. "What if…what if he recognizes me? What if Grimmjow-sama gets mad and tries to hurt him?" She bit her lip, she didn't want them fighting over her.

"If anything happens, we'll stop them," He assured the panicking Arrancar. He held his hand out and she took it. Together they descended the stairs and entered the dining room just as the power came back on. Akane kept close to Grimmjow, a change that got many of the others attention as well as Shuhei's, much to her displeasure. The man watched her, unable to take his eyes off of her. She seemed so familiar and yet he couldn't put a name to the face. Grimmjow teased his fracciόn about her fear of thunder storms earning a smack to the arm and a scowl. Renji soon joined the Sexta in his teasing and the young Arrancar became red with embarrassment and blew up on them. Yoruichi kept an eye on Shuhei, smirking when it clicked in his mind.

"Akane…" He breathed eyes wide. The said Arrancar flinched and met his gaze. "It can't be…!"

"Have we met before?" She asked, smiling fakely.

"Akane Kumiko, third seat of Squad 11," He continued. "It's me, Hisagi," He knew it was her, it had to be her. Grimmjow saw the pain in Akane's eyes as she struggled to find an answer for the Shinigami.

"Hisagi Shuhei, I remember now," She looked at him sadly. "It's been a long time," The Shinigami nodded dumbly, dropping his silver wear.

"You died all those years ago; I thought you would have been reincarnated as a human."

"No, I became a Hollow, it's rare for a Shinigami to do so but that's what happened unfortunately. I then became an Arrancar under the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, this man right here." She pointed to her Espada.

"I see but why didn't I see you during the war or the peace treaty signing?"

"I didn't like the attention she was getting," Grimmjow growled. "And I refused to allow her to fight any major battles." Akane smacked his arm then.

"He's an over protective mother cat," She said between clenched teeth. This earned a smack to the head.

"Let's not forget that I was almost the same way," Shuhei chuckled. "You meant the world to me, Akane, I really missed you," Grimmjow's eyes widened at these words.

"Wait just a fucking minute here!" He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You two… Were you together?" They both nodded.

"But that was a long time ago," Shuhei said with a shrug.

"He's right, it's all in the past," Akane shrugged also. Lunch was tense then, with Grimmjow shooting dirty looks at the fukutaicho and the said fukutaicho returned those looks.

"Jeez, those two are going to make such a big deal out of nothing," Szayel muttered earning a nod from the others. Nel and Tesla, who both had gigai's now, watched the three others, enjoying the spectacle.

"Okay you two, that's quite enough," Urahara said, hitting them with his fan. The two males growled at each other and stalked off to opposite sides of the house. Grimmjow of course kept Akane close, not wanting her near Shuhei since it obviously caused her pain. Unfortunately for Akane, they began fighting over her so she went to sit with Yoruichi who teased the two boys. She rubbed the girl's ears and the two men began to bicker, earning each a punch to the face.

XxXxXx

The rain finally let up after dinner and by then it was time for Shuhei to go back to Seireitei. Grimmjow let Akane say good-bye to him which shocked her and the Shinigami.

"I'm sorry about Grimmjow-sama, he's really protective," She sighed standing with him outside on the deck.

"Who wouldn't be?" Shuhei smirked at her. "Anyway, it's more than that and you know it," He saw her blush and laughed. "Good luck and I'm happy that you've moved on," He hugged her tightly.

"We are not together, Hisagi," She chided. "He likes to make it look like we are but we're not," She hugged him back.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you guys get together, who knows maybe I'll be the one to get you together?" He laughed and ducked out of her reach when she swung at him.

"In your dreams," She laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He placed a kiss on her forehead and left back to Seireitei. Akane sighed and went back inside. She was stopped at the stairs by a rather solid chest and a strong hand on her shoulders. She tried to break away but even in their gigai's, Grimmjow was far too strong for her.

"We need to talk," He grunted. The Sexta pulled her upstairs to his room, shut the door behind them and locked it for safe measure. "That guy, Shuhei, what is he to you?" He demanded arms crossed over his chest.

"At the moment he is a close friend, Grimmjow-sama," She sighed sitting on the edge of his bed. "During my days as a Shinigami, we fell in love and went out for some time. We didn't really do anything though, I was too afraid of being hurt by someone again."

"Did you love him?" He watched the green haired Arrancar carefully.

"Of course I did," He heard the hesitation in her voice. Grimmjow sat next to her and grasped her chin.

"Look me in the eye and say it," She bit her lip then. "When did you stop loving him?" He sighed releasing her chin.

"About 10 years later," He looked at her as if she was crazy and she blushed. "Hey, he treated me nice and I was grateful. I couldn't hurt him like that so I continued dating him but I was only hurting myself by doing that."

"At least you realize that much," He muttered. "It's time to move on; if you remain in the past you'll never be able to make a future for yourself."

"That's hard for me to do, Grimmjow-sama, the past is all I have left, no matter how violent it was," She gazed at him sadly. "It's the only thing that reminds me of who I once was."

"What? A frightened little girl that got beat because she was different?" He snorted. "That's not much of a memory, Akane, and it hurts you to remember that kind of stuff. Forget the past, you have to move on," He grasped her shoulders gently. "You had a rough life; I know that but you have a future ahead of you now. Leave those old memories behind and start making new ones," God he was getting soft.

"I don't know how," She admitted, letting tears roll down her cheeks. "I've only ever known the past, it's hard to forget something like that," She buried her face in her hands as the horrible memories came back. Grimmjow immediately pulled her to him and soothed her as she cried against his chest.

"Let it all out," He whispered resting his back against the wall. Akane sobbed and let out all her pent up emotions, beating at Grimmjow's chest at one point because she was reliving one of her memories. When she finally calmed down, the Sexta thumbed away her tears and cradled her small body against his. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, and you can let me go," Yep, she was back to normal.

"I don't think so, you're exhausted," He smirked down at her. "If you ever feel the need to let your emotions out, just find me or Ulquiorra, you can kick his ass to let your emotions out." He laughed a little at this

"Thank you, Grimmjow-sama," She smiled up at him as her eyes slid shut. The Sexta examined her face, noting her puffy eyes and cracked lips from all the times she had bit at them and drawn blood. He carefully situated his body and curled himself around her, pulling the covers over their bodies for the night. Grimmjow had finally broken through and this pleased him but now he had to deal with Shuhei, though he didn't seem like a problem now that he had found out how she really felt about the fukutaicho. Perhaps now he had a chance of getting Akane after all.

* * *

kai crazy: Bet you didn't expect that one now did ya? I am evil lol.

Grimmjow: -cracks knuckles- You are so dead!

kai crazy: -gulps and runs from Grimmy-

Ichigo: -sweat drop- Uh... plz R&R


	13. Rainy Day Games

kai crazy: This is not a chapter I initially planned on but it still works because we get a peek into Akane's past and other things... This chapter is kinda short compared to the last few but I can't help it. Chapter 14 will be longer I assure you. Enjoy this chapter and it's strangeness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

Grimmjow(claimer): I own Akane. In more ways than one soon...

**

* * *

**

**Akane's P.O.V**

_I sat in the basement under the house, my ears twitching when I heard footsteps overhead. It wasn't unusual of course, my family was always moving about upstairs. My stomach growled at me but I ignored it, knowing that if I went up stairs to ask for food I would be punished for disobeying again. I had already been beat that morning for not getting up when father told me to. I heard father's footsteps approaching the heavy iron door that locked me in this pitiful place and perked up, knowing I would be in trouble if I did not greet him. I stood and shuffled over to the large door, my tattered kimono dragging after me._

"_Good morning, father," I murmured, bowing to him when the door opened. The man who stood before me was a strong man who worked in the army for the lord of this region as I'd been told. He sneered at me and tossed a tray into the room, the contents spilling over the floor. I flinched but did not move. He wanted me to move, to give him a reason to punish me again._

"_Good for nothing brat," He snorted. He grabbed my hair and jerked me to him, lifting me off the ground. I yowled in pain and he slapped me to shut me up. "I want that all cleaned up by the time I come back down here, got it?" _

"_Y-yes, sir," I whimpered, ears flat against my head. He tossed me to the ground and left. I glared at the door and went to pick up my food, not caring that it had already touched the filthy ground. After I ate I went back to my foul smelling bed and sat there, my arms wrapped around my knees. I knew it wouldn't be long before father returned so it didn't give me much time to do anything. I wanted to be free from my wretched life, I wanted to die and yet this man refused to let me. A voice in my head always told me to keep going, that it wouldn't be long until I was finally free but I knew it wasn't true. My freedom would come once my family was dead or I was dead, both were unlikely. I was shaken from my thoughts when the door swung open, revealing my father and big brother, who also was enlisted in the army, he was the middle child so it didn't matter if he died or not._

"_Well at least ya cleaned up," He huffed. His eyes landed on the destroyed tray and his face became red with fury. My brother immediately bound my wrists and tied me to a beam above the floor. I twisted but it got me no where, it only served to cause me more pain. I heard the whip uncurl and knew I was to be punished severely. I heard my brother slid his katana from its sheath and my eyes widened when I felt the cold blade skim across my back. I bit my lip when the whip lashed across my bare back, if I cried I would only be punished more. Again and again the whip and katana lashed across my flesh and yet I refused to cry out._

"_You are a disgrace to this family," I heard my brother say. Pain was radiating through my entire body and I could barely keep myself awake from blood loss. Finally, I gave in and cried until my throat was raw._

"_STOP!!!"_

**Normal P.O.V**

Akane shot up in the bed, eyes wide. Her hair was plastered to her sweat covered face and neck, her breaths came in short gasps.

"It was only a nightmare," She whispered to herself. "It wasn't real," Grimmjow sat up then, startling the woman.

"You okay?" He murmured sleepily, concern evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She assured him. They heard a knock on the door and Grimmjow slipped out of bed to answer it.

"Is everything okay in here?" Ichigo yawned. "I heard Akane screaming," He eyed the small Arrancar warily.

"It was just a nightmare, Ichigo, nothing more," She sighed. "Go back to bed," The red head gave her one last glance before walking back to his and Uryu's room.

"You look sick, you need some water?" She nodded and Grimmjow quickly filled a glass for her. She drank it slowly and set it on the bedside table. "You want to talk about it?" Akane shook her head, there was no way in hell she was retelling that nightmare.

"I'll be fine, Grimmjow-sama," She insisted. The emerald eyed Arrancar rubbed her temples as she tried to forget the images seared into her mind. Grimmjow lay back on the bed and pulled Akane with him, gently rubbing her neck and shoulders. The Espada muttered to her quietly as he rubbed her back, hoping to calm her down a little from whatever she had just experienced. Once she was asleep, Grimmjow watched over her, sighing lightly when he heard the soft pitter-patter of rain against the roof.

'_Great, more fucking rain,'_ He thought with disgust. He ignored this and pulled Akane closer, breathing in her scent as he closed his eyes. _'I might as well get some rest myself,'_ Curling himself around his fracciόn in a protective manner, the Sexta drifted into a light slumber.

XxXxXx

Grimmjow awoke to find Akane clutching at his shirt and whimpering in fear. He was confused at first but then thunder was heard and he understood.

"C'mon, don't be afraid of it," He whispered to her. "Let's go downstairs," He scooped her up into his arms and headed downstairs, setting her down on the couch next to Yoruichi who was already up. "It's fucking raining again," He snorted. "Now what do we do?"

"Postpone things until the weather clears up," Renji sighed. Grimmjow grabbed a bag of Wendy's breakfast and headed back into the living room. He let Akane eat first before he even had a bite; he wanted to make sure she at least at something that day. The Espada watched over her protectively for a good portion of the morning hours, becoming alert and possessive when she became frightened. Everyone could see the look in his eye that said 'mine' whenever he was near her and they could also see the look that said he would kill anyone who got near her. Grimmjow kept her close to him as the storm continued, soothing her when she became frightened or upset.

"How much longer do you think he'll be able to resist?" Renji muttered to Ichigo.

"Beats me," He shrugged. "I have no clue how long he's been after her," Now this the Sexta heard.

"Either shut your damn mouth or have your head ripped off," He hissed at them. The two men snickered at this and continued their small chat. Grimmjow refrained from going after them for Akane's sake; he didn't want to leave her by herself. He shivered when she unconsciously nuzzled against him, her soft ears flickering against his chin. The Sexta shifted his body so he could rest his chin on her shoulder but that proved a bit uncomfortable for him. Yoruichi saw this and left the couch, allowing him to stretch out.

"What a freaking cat," Uryu and Ichigo laughed. He gave them the finger before clutching Akane to him when she jumped in fright. If she were really a cat, the others could imagine her arching up with her fur on end and hissing. As the day dragged on, the others began to go to their rooms to play board games, leaving only Grimmjow, Akane, and Ulquiorra downstairs.

"Ulquiorra, come on, you'll love this game!" Orihime begged the Cuatro. Her little group was up in Uryu's room playing Scrabble. The pale Espada sighed, defeated, and went upstairs with the busty girl leaving Grimmjow and Akane alone. The Sexta sighed and ran a hand down the Arrancar's back, causing her to arch a little.

"You are a damn kitten, ya know that?" He teased, repeating the action. Akane gave a small purr and nuzzled against his throat. He hated to admit it but he was getting slightly turned on. Grimmjow let his hands slip under her tank top and ran his fingers down her back, frowning when he felt the thin scars there. "What are these?" He growled, not liking what he had just discovered.

"From the past," She muttered, remaining completely still in his arms. She shuddered as the Sexta's fingers continued to trace the faint scars, his frown deepening with each one he traced. He wanted so bad to see the scars with his eyes but he knew she would become frightened so he simply removed his hands and rested them on the small of her back. Akane frowned slightly when he did this but it left a pleasant tingling sensation where his fingertips had touched. She flinched as thunder rumbled and she pushed herself against Grimmjow who sucked in a sharp breath. If this continued any longer he wouldn't be able to control himself… Akane breathed against his neck and inhaled his scent, finding it comforting and spicy, like he was. _'Typical male,'_ she thought scenting his slight arousal. Deciding to test the Sexta, she buried her face in his throat and pressed her lips to where she felt his pulse. As she expected, his pulse jumped and sped up, his arms tightening on her body.

"Onna…" He hissed out, trying to stay in control. Akane smirked and gave his neck a small kitten lick at which he tensed and shuddered. Grimmjow was close to losing it, he was already staring at her lithe form pressed against his and was aching to sink his teeth into her neck to mark her. He shifted his body and brought his mouth to where he neck met her shoulder and nipped at the spot. Akane jumped, she hadn't expected Grimmjow to react nor had she expected him to do what he was doing now. She gave a long sigh when he continued to lick and nip at that spot, she knew what he wanted but now was not the time or place to do such a thing.

"I leave you alone for not even five minutes and this is what happens?" Ulquiorra mused, jerking Grimmjow's head back from Akane's neck. "I realize you may have feelings for your fracciόn, trash, but must you do such things to her now?"

"Fuck off, Ulquiorra!" He sneered trying to get free. The Cuatro didn't let his hair go but he did tighten his grip, earning a pained hiss.

"Really, you have no self control," He sighed releasing the Sexta. "No matter how much you may want to make her yours, now is not the time." Without another word, Ulquiorra went back upstairs. Akane blushed hard in Grimmjow's arms, she couldn't believe she had let this happen! And of all people, Ulquiorra had caught her giving into her Espada. She was dragged from her thoughts when Grimmjow continued doing what he had been before the Cuatro had interrupted him.

"Grimmjow-sama!" She gasped, catching his attention. "Stop it!"

"You want it as much as I do, onna," He grunted. Akane blushed harder when she realized her body had betrayed her.

"If you continue, I'll leave!" She threatened. Grimmjow stopped and shifted to look his fracciόn in the eye.

"I won't let you," He growled though he knew she was serious. "You wouldn't be gone for long if you did leave," He smirked. "I'm your Espada and you are here to serve me so it wouldn't be long before you came back to me." Akane groaned and let her head fall onto his chest when she realized he was right. Grimmjow stopped what he had been doing so that Akane wouldn't leave him but it didn't stop him from messing with her.

"Touch my ass again and your arm is as good as gone," She warned the Sexta. The teal haired Espada smirked and placed his hands on her back, promising to be a good boy, though Akane knew it was nearly impossible for him to do so.

XxXxXx

Akane squirmed into Grimmjow's grasp, she wanted to get up and walk around but the Sexta had a firm grip on her waist and he had no intention of letting go. She flinched when thunder rumbled and lightning cracked. She whimpered and shut her eyes against the pain that her mind thought she was feeling. Images flowed into her mind and she tried to push them away.

"Akane, you okay?" Grimmjow asked worriedly. She shook in his arms and her face was pale and flushed, almost like she was sick. He became even more worried when she flinched back from him. Her mind finally realized she wasn't in pain and she calmed down, sagging against the Espada with a sigh. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," She grunted. Grimmjow allowed her to get up but stayed close to her in case she collapsed in fear or something. The storm had persisted into the early night hours much to everyone's displeasure. Dinner was loud as it had been the past two days and of course teasing and taunting ensued when Grimmjow refused to leave Akane by herself. Ulquiorra merely smirked to himself, he hadn't told anyone what he had interrupted but that didn't mean he would keep it to himself for long. The Sexta shot him warning glances throughout dinner just to make sure he kept the information a secret, he didn't want anyone else knowing what he had tried to do. Once dinner was over everyone split back into their groups and went upstairs, this time Akane forced Grimmjow to go upstairs with her. "So, what're you guys playing?" She asked when they joined Ichigo's little group.

"Poker," He said simply. "You came just in time too, we're gonna play strip poker next," He shot a glare at Yoruichi who had suggested they do so. Grimmjow grabbed Akane's hand to leave but Szayel stopped him and sat him back down. The cards were dealt and the game began. The first person to lose a piece of clothing was Urahara, he seemed to suck at poker and he admitted that he did and gave up. The game went on with Ichigo losing his socks and shirt. Yoruichi lost her pants, Szayel lost his jacket, Rukia lost her socks and Grimmjow had lost his shirt. Amazingly Renji and Akane had yet to lose any article of clothing and high fived.

"Alright, kitten, off with your pants," Yoruichi smirked. She knew it was a death wish to say lose the shirt so she settled for taking her pants. Grimmjow felt himself become hot as his fracciόn shimmied out of her pants, leaving her in only her tank top and panties. The others noticed this and snickered at him, earning a low growl and the finger. She sat down again between him and Renji who was the next to lose his shirt.

"So much for our winning streak," He mumbled.

"We can still win this," She whispered with a smile.

"Hey, no tag teaming!" Rukia protested. Renji stuck his tongue out childishly at her and smirked when she became red faced. So the game continued with Rukia eventually folding along with Szayel and Renji. Now it was Ichigo and Yoruichi against Akane and Grimmjow, who was only down to his boxers. Yoruichi was down to her bra and panties while Ichigo still had his shirt and boxers. Akane had been able to keep her tank top and panties much to Grimmjow's relief. Both boys nearly got a nose bleed when Yoruichi removed her bra with a grin. She looked at Akane who gulped; she knew she was going down next.

"Damn it, you guys are trying to tease me aren't you?" Grimmjow growled, looking at his fracciόn from the corner of his eye.

"Perhaps," Yoruichi smirked. "Got you, Ichigo, off with the shirt," The red head muttered to himself and removed his shirt. Akane was getting uncomfortable but a part of her wanted to continue, her competitive side wouldn't let her give up so easily because of a silly piece of clothing.

"Alright, Akane, you know the drill, off with your shirt," Ichigo laughed at her red face. Everyone saw Grimmjow's eyes widen at this. He immediately grabbed her shirt and pulled it back down.

"Game over, that's it," He growled, glaring at the rooms occupants. Everyone redressed and went back to their own rooms. Akane made a mad dash for her own room with Grimmjow hot on her heels.

"I still wanted to play, Grimmjow-sama," She pouted sitting on her bed.

"Too bad, I didn't want anyone seeing you shirtless," He ground out.

"Orihime has seen me before," She reminded him.

"That was different!" Arguing with her was useless. "And Orihime wasn't in the damn room!" He raised his voice just as lightning cracked outside. Akane's emerald eyes widened and she hid under the pillows. The Sexta pulled her out and against his chest, murmuring to her to settle her down.

"I-I'm sorry, Grimmjow-sama," She whimpered. "It just reminds me so much of the past," She drifted to sleep, exhausted. Grimmjow sighed and settled against the pillows, holding Akane tightly.

"I'll never let anything happen to you again," He promised as his own eyes closed.

* * *

kai crazy: Again, I hope you enjoyed this one, the strip poker idea was really random lol. And Grimmjow, that comment up there was uncalled for!

Grimmjow: Well its true! -begin to fight-

Yoruichi: Plz R&R so they will stop


	14. Forgetting the Past

kai crazy: You guys are either going to hate me or love me after this chapter for what happens to Akane... Enjoy I guess

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Grimmjow(claimer): I own Akane

* * *

Akane woke up screaming the next morning. Grimmjow tried to calm her down but was hit with a flurry of tiny fists that knocked him off the bed.

"Get away!" She screamed eyes wide. She looked at the Sexta but for some reason didn't _see_ him. Grimmjow tried to approach her again but was given a hard kick to the stomach that sent him into the opposite wall. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She screeched, covering her head with her arms. Again the Sexta tried to approach the obviously disoriented girl and managed to catch a flailing arm. Akane screeched and clawed at his arm but he refused to let go. He watched as she struggled with concerned eyes, something was horribly wrong with his fracciόn. The woman suddenly fell silent and ceased in her attempts to escape. Her eyes slid shut and she slumped back on the bed as Grimmjow released her arm.

'_Szayel needs to look at her,'_ He thought quickly. He darted from the room and found the Octava in the living room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Szayel demanded when the Sexta grabbed his shirt and dragged him upstairs to Akane's room.

"Akane fucking flipped out when she woke up and started hitting me for no fucking reason!" He snarled, showing the Octava his arm. The pink haired scientist was shocked that Akane had done this to the Sexta; she had seemed fine the other day… Grimmjow throw the door open and pushed Szayel inside, standing at the end of the bed with his arms crossed as the man studied the sleeping Arrancar.

"Her pulse is racing," He murmured. "Did anything happen that could have caused her to act this way?"

"I don't fucking know!" The Sexta shoved a hand back through his hair with a frustrated growl. "Yesterday she woke up screaming as well, said it was a nightmare. She wasn't too keen on telling me about the scars on her back either," The Octava tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"As I told the others a few days back, being here in the real world could be causing her memories to return to her. Those storms weren't the best thing for her to here, the lightning probably sounded like a whip to her. Now she's so frightened, her mind is telling her that _we_ are the ones that hurt her."

"So she's associating us with the past?" Szayel nodded gravely.

"If this continues, she could become very unstable and kill us if she really wanted to. Either that or the stress will be too much and she will die," Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Stay here and keep an eye on her, report anything abnormal to me."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get in contact with the Soul Society and have that Squad 4 taicho come down here; she can more accurately diagnose what is happening to Akane." Grimmjow nodded as the Octava left. It wasn't long before Stark slunk into the room with a worried look on his face, even Lilinette looked worried.

"Is Akane-chan okay?" She asked, watching as the Arrancar twisted on the bed.

"I'm not sure," Grimmjow sighed. "We'll find out soon though," The pair took a seat in the corner of the room, keeping watch over Akane with the Sexta.

XxXxXx

"Unohana-taicho, your presence has been requested in the World of the Living," Captain Yamamoto announced.

"Is there a problem?" She prayed that no one was seriously injured.

"The Espada Szayel Aporro Granz has informed me that Akane is experience hallucinations of some sort and is associating everyone with people of her past."

"I see, I will go there immediately," Her eyes shifted to a certain Squad 12 taicho. "Mayuri, would you please accompany me? We may need your help," The man snorted but went along with her.

XxXxXx

Grimmjow looked at the digital clock on the nightstand and sighed, so far it had been a good 20 minutes since Akane last woke up. Each time she had awoken she had gone into a fit of mad ravings and had attacked nearly everyone in the room. It had taken Grimmjow, Ichigo, Renji, and Ulquiorra to hold her down; of course they received some injuries.

"Shit, here we go again," Ichigo swore. Grimmjow looked to the bed where Akane's face had become contorted in pain and was beginning to claw at the sheets. Her eyes snapped open and she pressed herself against the wall, muttering to herself about being a good girl.

"Akane, it's us," Rukia told her. "There's nothing to be afraid of," She inched closer to the Arrancar but was quickly pulled away by Renji when she was growled at.

"I've been good, I stayed downstairs like daddy told me to," She whimpered. Grimmjow hated seeing her in such a state but he could do nothing for her when she wouldn't even let him near her.

"It's no use, she can't hear you," Renji sighed. Akane's hazy green eyes looked to her Espada and she gave a cry when he moved towards her.

"GET AWAY!!" Grimmjow grabbed both her wrists when she flew at him, hissing madly. Ichigo jumped in and took hold of her ankles but not before dodging a kick to the head.

"Holding her down will only make it worse," Akane suddenly stopped screaming and struggling. The two men released the Arrancar and were amazed when she sat completely still, as if mesmerized by the soft spoken captain's voice. "I want everyone except for Grimmjow and Szayel to leave. And Shuuhei?" The fukutaicho stepped into the room; he had followed her and Kurotsuchi. "You may stay as well," He nodded gratefully and closed the door once everyone else had left. Unohana began to examine Akane like she would a normal patient, having Isane write downs notes as she did so. "From what I have been told and what I have witnessed, she is suffering from a form of mental instability that's causing her to see and relive her past."

"Is there any way to help her?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Of course there is," Mayuri snorted. "I was the one who stabilized her when she first joined the Gotei 13 by blocking her memories. I wanted to study her but Captain Yamamoto wouldn't let me. It's interesting that one can remember their life after they have died," He smiled. "Anyway, by tweaking the formula I can make it so that her memories are completely erased." Shuuhei and Grimmjow's eyes widened at this.

"Is that the only way?" Shuuhei asked, keeping his voice in check.

"Unless you want her suffering unimaginable pain, than yes it is," The captain frowned. "It won't take but an hour for me to tweak and prepare the drug."

"I'll remain here while you do so," Unohana said. Captain Kurotsuchi left back to Seireitei with Nemu in tow. "I'll leave you to speak with her since she may not remember you once this ordeal is over with. But first I will give her a sedative to ensure she does not harm you or herself," The captain went through her case and produced a syringe. She injected its contents into Akane who became limp and sleepy. With a bow, the woman left the room. Grimmjow slipped onto the bed next to his fracciόn and grasped one hand while Shuuhei grasped the other.

"Akane, can you hear me?" The girl nodded weakly. "Do you understand what's going to happen to you?" After a few moments she nodded. "Whatever happens, do not be afraid, we're here for you," He looked at the Sexta who nodded and squeezed her hand. "Promise me you'll try to remember us when this is over, okay?"

"I promise," She grumbled. Shuuhei kissed her knuckles and released her hand with a shaky sigh.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," The fukutaicho quickly left. Grimmjow shifted his body and let Akane sit between his legs, allowing her head to loll back onto his shoulder.

"I'm no good at that mushy speech crap," He chuckled. "So don't expect too much from me," He saw her grin slightly. "I never thought being here would cause so much pain for you, if I'd known I'd have made you stay back in Hueco Mundo with Gin."

"You'd have found out one way or another, Grimmjow-sama," She whispered.

"Yeah, I guess I would have," A long silence fell over them.

"Grimmjow-sama… I-I forgive you," The Sexta tilted his head. "For what you did, I wanted to say it now before I forgot all about it."

"That's good to know," He pulled her closer and rested his chin atop her head. "Akane…?" He heard her light breathing and chuckled to himself, she'd fought the sedative just to say she forgave him. Grimmjow leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes for a small cat nap. In another hour, things were going to be crazy.

XxXxXx

Mayuri returned as promised, carrying a vial of blue liquid in his hand. He and Szayel hurried to Akane's room, barging in so noisily that Grimmjow and Shuuhei were startled from their naps.

"I suggest you two move to the door," Szayel told them. After all that had happened, the two men did as they were told, not wanting to be caught up in what was about to happen. They watched as Nemu cleaned Akane's neck and arm and stepped back. Szayel and captain Kurotsuchi both took a syringe and filled them. They were giving the female two doses since one would not be enough to completely wipe her memory. "Two doses are needed to erase every memory," Szayel began. "Trying to erase select memories is quite tricky, even for us and if we aren't careful we could permanently damage her mind."

"Why is she in her gigai?" Shuuhei asked curiously.

"To keep her from killing us all with her fluctuating reiatsu," Mayuri told him. Both scientists injected the drug and stepped back as it took affect.

**Akane's P.O.V**

It felt like my head was splitting in half! It hurt so bad that I just wanted to rip it off and end it all. I wanted to Cero the whole damn room but I couldn't focus enough to even form a Cero in the first place. I screamed until my throat was raw and writhed in pain, clutching at my head. After what seemed like eternity the pain began to dull and I stilled on the bed, panting. What had just happened?

**Normal P.O.V**

Unohana reappeared in the room once Akane calmed down and checked her vitals, smiling when everything seemed to be okay.

"Did it work?" Shuuhei and Grimmjow demanded. Szayel sauntered over to the bed and gently woke the girl up. Her eyes were bright and alert as she looked around the unfamiliar room, her ears twitching excitedly.

"Do you know where you are?" She shook her head and continued looking around as though she were a new born. "You're at a beach house owned by the Ishida family. Do you know what your name is?" She nodded then. "Can you speak?'

"Of course I can," She smiled. Shuuhei and Grimmjow were taken aback by how innocent her voice was. She looked at the two men curiously and tilted her head. "I know you two but I can't recall your names."

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sexta Espada," The teal haired Arrancar grunted. "You serve under me as my fracciόn."

"Hisagi Shuuhei, lieutenant of Squad 9 and your former lover," The fukutaicho told her.

"Okay," She said simply. She pushed herself off the bed and stumbled into Grimmjow. "Looks like I need some practice."

"It's only a small side effect," Mayuri assured. "It'll wear off after a while," The Sexta nearly protested when Akane jumped on Shuuhei's back with a smile.

"Shouldn't you go with Grimmjow?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah but you're shorter than him so it's easier to get on your back," She teased. Grimmjow snickered at him as they headed downstairs. The two captains and their lieutenants left back to the Soul Society just as captain Shunsui Kyoraku arrived with Nanao. The morning was spent re-teaching Akane everyone's name and rank.

"Alright, we've spent quite enough time with this," Shunsui sighed tipping his hat back. "I realize her memories are gone but that just means we can replace them with newer, happier ones," There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room. Everyone changed into their beach clothes and headed outside for the day's activity which was tug o' war. For this game, Ikkaku and some others were called in since Shuuhei hadn't brought any Squad members; nor had Shunsui. It was practically a draw the first few rounds since Chad was on one side and Grimmjow was on the other. Both were powerhouses so it was hard for either side to win.

"C'mon, we can do better!" Akane cheered to her team members behind her. She was at the front which kind of surprised many of the teens. Her team which consisted of herself, Ikkaku, Ichigo, Rukia, Szayel, Nanao, Halibel, Uryu, and Chad nodded. Shunsui looked between the two teams and released the marked rope.

"Go!" They started pulling as hard as they could. Akane laughed and tugged, taking a step back so that her team could pull the other team forward.

"Alright, now we have them!" The team groaned and pulled harder, taking tiny steps as they gained the upper hand. The others cried and planted their feet in the sand but they were still losing. "One last tug!" With the last of their energy, they tugged the rope. The other team helplessly fell forward into the sand and on top of each other.

"Akane's team wins," Shunsui announced. After that was done, the group enjoyed a normal day on the beach. Akane laughed at the Squad 8 taicho as he chased the girls, though when he got near her, Grimmjow pulled her away and growled. The Sexta kept one arm around her waist as he sat down, looking out at the horizon.

"Is there something you need, Grimmjow-sama?" She asked, confused by his possessive behavior.

"No, I just want to sit here," He told her. "Before your memories were erased, you said you had forgiven me… did you mean it?"

"I don't remember anything," She told him flatly. "So I don't remember if I meant it or not," Grimmjow gave a heavy sigh. Akane shifted out of his grasp and sat on her legs in front of him, a smile on her face. "Whatever I was forgiving you for I am sure I meant it."

"Then say it for me again," He held her gaze.

"I forgive you, Grimmjow-sama," She smiled at him. The Sexta pulled her into a hug which surprised her greatly because from what she had gathered that day, he was not one to be gentle.

"Good," He muttered. He pulled back a little and grinned.

"Kiss and make up already," Yoruichi pushed Grimmjow just as Shuuhei and Ichigo tugged Akane back. The Sexta fell on top of her and his mouth met hers in an unexpected kiss. They were both bright red when the Sexta sat up, pulling his flustered fracciόn with him.

"Never do that again," He growled at them. They merely grinned and walked off, probably to plan another way to get them to kiss.

"Grimmjow-sama…?" The teal haired Espada turned back to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. Before she could speak again, Grimmjow captured her lips in a kiss. Akane hesitantly kissed back, relaxing in the Espada's embrace and closing her eyes. The Sexta saw this and smirked as he pressed her into the sand. He trailed kisses down her throat to where her neck met her shoulder and showered that spot with kisses and nips. At that moment Szayel turned and saw them, his eyes widening when he realized what Grimmjow meant to do.

"Ulquiorra!" He shouted to the Cuatro. All the Arrancar darted over and pulled Grimmjow away from Akane. Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel held the Sexta back while Szayel, Nel, and Tesla tugged Akane to her feet and out of Grimmjow's view.

"Get the fuck off me!" He snarled, struggling against the three Espada. "Let me go! She's mine! You had no right to interrupt me!"

"Considering all that has happened to her, yes I had the right to stop you," Szayel snapped back.

"No, you fucking didn't!"

"Yes we did, Grimmjow," Ichigo growled.

"You don't fucking know anything!" Grimmjow spat trying to kick the Visored. "She's mine! She always has been!"

"You're talking nonsense, trash," Ulquiorra muttered, painfully pushing the Sexta to his knees.

"Shut the fuck up, Ulquiorra!" He snarled, struggling to get free. "I remember it perfectly now, the day I spared her life and let her live!"

**Flashback**

_Grimmjow had found the female Adjuchas and fought her several times, each time ending in defeat. This time was different; he had caught her off guard and had defeated her. Now he snarled down at her, his paw pressing into her ribs as he held her down. He leaned down to bite her shoulder, to stop her evolution so he would be stronger but stopped._

"_Chasing you all this time has been a pain in the ass, onna," He growled. "I really should end your pathetic life now but where's the fun in that?" He grinned down at her maliciously. "I'll allow you to live but once I am king…" He looked down at the struggling female thoughtfully. "You'd make a good partner now that I think about it, onna. I will admit that you are strong, even for a woman, and if you were with me, nothing would be able to stop me from being king." He bent his head down and licked the blood from her injured shoulder. "Perhaps next time we meet, I shall make you mine," The female growled at him but was silenced by his own growl. "You don't have a choice," He laughed down at her and left._

**End Flashback**

"That day I verbally claimed her as mine!" He glared up at Ichigo. "No one else can have her! Akane!" Something clicked inside the Arrancar's subconscious and she began to struggle.

"I have to protect Grimmjow-sama!" She cried out as Szayel and Tesla forced her to the ground. They twisted her arms behind her back and pinned them there while Nel restrained her legs.

"Let th' kitty have 'is way," Gin approached the group. "Honestly, I'm surprised it took 'im this long ta remember her. Ya see Aizen had Akane-hime placed wit Grimmjow fer a reason…" He smiled suggestively and Szayel caught on.

"He wanted to see if they were truly compatible," He said.

"Right," Gin nodded. "He knew 'bout their past and was a tad upset when Grimmy didn't remember 'er. He wanted 'em ta mate if ya catch my meanin'."

"So far as any of us know, there have not been any natural born Arrancar," Szayel told the group. "If she were to conceive with Grimmjow, the child could have extraordinary abilities seeing as the parents are so strong."

"Raising an Arrancar child would be tricky though," Ulquiorra added. "Especially if it were Grimmjow's spawn," The Sexta growled at him.

"True but it would be interestin' ta see," Gin continued to smile. "I don' wanna continue wha' Aizen was doin' but it would be nice ta have a kid around. All of ya came out all grown up."

"We could see a whole new kind of Arrancar if this actually happens," Ulquiorra sighed.

"As I said, it would be interestin' ta see. Sedate Grimmjow so he don' hurt anyone else," With a small wave, he once again left. Making sure Tesla had a good hold on Akane, Szayel moved to inject a sedative into Grimmjow. The Sexta immediately relaxed, Ulquiorra, Halibel, and Stark moved away and were surprised when he merely sank to his knees. Akane was released and she darted to her Espada, gazing at him worriedly. The other Arrancar left the two alone, still shocked by what Gin and Grimmjow had told them.

"Are you okay, Grimmjow-sama?" She asked him quietly. The Sexta nodded and lay down with his head in her lap, looking up at her tiredly.

"Stupid Szayel," He mumbled to himself. The teal haired Espada closed his eyes as Akane began combing her fingers through his hair, amazed that it was filled with gel as one would expect. Grimmjow lazily reached up and caught her wrist, bringing it to his lips. He pressed butterfly kisses to the inside of her wrist, nipping at the flesh when he found her pulse.

"Is what that man said true?" She asked, ignoring the persistent nipping.

"His name is Ichimaru Gin and who the fuck knows," He muttered. He released her wrist and looked out at the sun. Akane inspected her wrist, sighing at the numerous red marks that now adorned the flesh. She continued combing her fingers through his hair, it apparently fascinated her. Grimmjow turned his head and nuzzled his face against her belly, earning a small giggle, his hair tickled.

"Grimmjow-sama, what am I to you?" She stopped what she was doing and looked down at the Sexta who cracked one eye open to look at her.

"I'm not entirely sure anymore," He admitted. "One minute you're my fracciόn and the next… I'm not sure," He knew what she meant to him now but he wasn't sure he trusted himself enough to say it.

"Okay," Her eyes seemed sad. She had wanted an answer but his answer didn't answer her question at all.

"Oi, love birds, lets get inside already!" Renji called to them. Akane helped Grimmjow up and yelped when he collapsed on top of her. Ichigo laughed and helped her get the Sexta into the house, where Yoruichi persistently teased and taunted the pair.

* * *

kai crazy: Evil ending but the next chapter is the good one, it has a lemon -devious smile- plz R&R


	15. Mate

kai crazy: This is the final chapter of Grimmjow's Kitten but fear not there is a sequel in the works! Do not kill me, I have not written a hentai lemon in quite a while, I am normally a yaoi writer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Grimmjow(claimer): Now I really do own Akane

* * *

Grimmjow yawned and scratched his head as he shuffled into the empty kitchen the next morning. He scoffed and read the note on the table that had been left for him and Akane. They'd gone out for breakfast with Squad 10 and would be back later.

'_Didn't even bother trying to get us up,'_ He crumpled the paper and threw it into the trash. He heard the stairs creak and turned around, leaning back on the counter as he waited for Akane to appear. Said Arrancar came down the stairs looking like a kitten that had just awoken from a light nap. Her hair was a mess, though in a cute way, and her eyes were still clouded with sleep as she entered the kitchen. Grimmjow wrapped one strong arm around his fracciόn's waist and pulled her against him with a playful growl.

"Ohayo, Grimmjow-sama," She smiled up at him. The Sexta mumbled a greeting to her in return and smirked suddenly.

"We're all alone, Akane, perhaps I should finish what I started yesterday?" He whispered in a suggestive voice that made the small Arrancar blush. The teal haired Espada bent his head and nibbled at her neck earning a squeak of surprise.

"They'll be back soon," She protested, pushing at his shoulders.

"So? Let them try and stop me this time, I won't be so nice," He reversed their positions and pressed her into the counter. Akane gasped when Grimmjow pressed harder and he took the opportunity to press his lips to hers. The emerald eyed Arrancar resisted and pushed at the Espada until he stopped.

"Please behave, Grimmjow-sama," She scolded him teasingly.

"I can misbehave is I want to, onna," He grasped her hips as he gazed down at her. "You know why? Because I am in charge," Again he bent down to nibble at her throat. "Say it, Akane, who is in charge?" The green haired female bit at her bottom lip. Grimmjow ground his hips against hers, earning a gasp. "Say it," He grunted in her ear.

"You are in charge," She breathed, her face reddening as the Sexta continued grinding against her. They both heard the front door open and Grimmjow cursed as he pushed himself away from Akane, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Look who decided to finally get up," Ichigo teased. Suddenly a busty red head pounced on Akane and squealed with delight.

"Were you two good while we were gone?" She asked a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Y-yes," Akane squeaked out.

"Quit harassing her, Rangiku," Toshiro sighed.

"But, Captain, I was just asking a simple question," She said innocently. Grimmjow pulled Akane away from the fukutaicho and locked her against his chest.

"I think they were being naughty," Lilinette snickered.

"What makes you say that?" Stark yawned eyeing his fracciόn warily.

"His scent is all over her."

"Big deal, she spent the night in his room remember?" Stark wandered off back to his room to sleep with Lilinette following him. They soon heard the Primera give a yelp and both Arrancar came back downstairs.

XxXxXx

Akane huffed in Kenpachi's grasp. She had attempted to run from him and had gotten herself captured and was now being carried back by the collar of her shirt which she had slipped on at Grimmjow's request.

"You know what? I got a better idea," The large captain turned and marched back to the shore line. Akane screeched loudly when she realized what he planned to do but that didn't stop him. He motioned for Renji to join him and grasped both wrists in one hand while Renji took hold of her ankles. They both laughed as they threw her out as far as they could and she came up sputtering and hissing.

"Where's the Big Kitty?" Yachiru asked catching both Shinigami off guard. Renji stiffened when he heard a growl and turned, coming face to face with a pissed off Grimmjow. The Sexta pushed past them, pulled his shirt off, ran out as far as possible and dove in, swimming out to Akane. He got her on his back and easily swam back to shore. The others stifled their laughter when the two Arrancar shook themselves off but burst out laughing when Akane puffed herself up. The emerald eyed woman hid behind her Espada who could barely contain his own laughter. Akane smacked his arm and stormed off, ignoring him to talk with Rangiku and Yoruichi.

"So, how far have you two gone?" She waggled her eyebrows and Akane blushed. "Not very far from the looks of it. But you're just so cute! How can he resist ravishing your body?"

"Come now, Rangiku, we all know it won't be much longer," Yoruichi smirked. "I'm just telling the truth, Akane, and don't you dare deny the fact that you want him just as much as he wants you. He was sporting a hard on this morning if you hadn't noticed!" The green haired female blushed hard and fidgeted on the towel.

"You can't let him be in charge all the time, hun," Rangiku told her. "Try to take charge sometimes," She gave her a hug. "Good luck," The two women winked and walked off, giggling insanely. The day continued as usual with some quarreling on Ichigo and Kenpachi's part. By the time the two Squad's left, everyone was exhausted but Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika had one last surprise.

"Hey, it's time to party!" Ikkaku hollered from the deck. It was the last day of trust building, since the last two captains' could not make it. Everyone shouted and cheered happily and raced to the house where Rangiku and Yoruichi broke out the sake. There was punch for the under aged kids and others who wanted to stay away from the alcohol. No one saw Yoruichi spike the punch though Uryu tasted the slight alcohol. He left it alone but word got out about the spiked punch and Akane tossed hers out. Being what she was, even the smallest amount of alcohol would get her drunk; the same went for Grimmjow who tossed his out too.

They danced together a bit and at one point the others were telling them to get a room because of Grimmjow's actions.

"Hey, let's go outside, the smell in here is giving me a headache," He whispered over the pulsing music. Akane nodded and followed the Sexta who grabbed an extra blanket from the couch before heading outside. They walked as far from the house as they could before setting out the blanket and sitting down.

"It's a full moon," Akane gazed up at the sky happily. Grimmjow couldn't help but think of how much she reminded him of a curious new born kitten. And she practically was now. "It's so pretty," She smiled and looked at him. The Sexta captured her chin and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "Grimmjow-sama…?" Akane's eyes were wide when he pulled back. He didn't answer; he just stared into her wide emerald eyes, his own pair being glazed with lust. The Espada kissed her again, this time lifting her up and setting her down in front of him. His hand slipped under her partially buttoned shirt and splayed his fingers out over the expanse of smooth skin. Akane's body began to react and she kissed back eagerly as his free hand cradled the back of her head.

The Sexta removed the flimsy shirt in one fluid movement and scowled at the bikini top she wore underneath. He growled and tugged the damned thing off, tossing it over his shoulder to bare her breasts to him. Akane squirmed as he settled her beneath him, his hungry gaze was unsettling.

"Relax," He grunted voice thick with lust. He straddled her hips and kissed her once more, though harder and more demanding. His teeth bit at her bottom lip, drawing blood and a whine from the woman under him. He sucked on her lip apologetically and kissed her hard, slipping his tongue into her moist cavern. She tasted like the punch she'd had not long ago. He trailed kisses and licks down her throat, leaving hickeys and small bite marks everywhere. He kissed where her shoulder met her neck and smirked, he would leave that for later. The Sexta continued to kiss lower until he reached her breast. He smirked and flicked his tongue over her nipple, earning a gasp of surprise. He grinned and continued to tease her nipple while his other hand massaged its twin, pinching and pulling at the pert nub. Akane was moaning and arching into Grimmjow, her hands tangled in his hair as he continued the assault on her chest.

He finally paid some attention to her other breast, biting down gently and enjoying her moan. Grimmjow kissed and licked down her flat stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel experimentally. Akane arched up and he had to pin her hips down before he could continue. He looked up her body and gave a very feral grin as his fingers caught in the belt loops of her shorts. He quickly tugged him off and removed his own shirt, undoing his pants to relieve some of the pressure that had built up. The Sexta leaned back over her body and ravaged her mouth while he parted her thighs and slipped his hand between them. He smiled when she whimpered and squirmed.

"Hush, kitten, we'll get to that soon," He promised, licking her lips and kissing her hungrily. He pressed a finger against her and she gasped. Grimmjow quickly tossed her panties aside and his hand once again disappeared between her thighs. He licked his lips as he teased her, she was already wet. The Sexta teased her clit and pressed a finger into her heat, watching her eyes widen in fear. "I ain't gonna hurt ya," He growled nibbling at her jaw. Akane mewled and closed her eyes, clutching at his shoulders as his finger slipped into the velvet folds of her core. The small female distracted herself by biting at her Espada's neck, drawing blood and licking it away. The Sexta slowly inserted a second finger and held his breath when his fracciόn winced. He smirked and pumped those two fingers in and out, enjoying her cries of pleasure when he found that one spot.

Akane cried out when her belly went into a series of spasms and her soft muscles clenched on Grimmjow's fingers. The Sexta smiled and pulled his hand back, licking her juices from it. Below him, Akane panted and kissed him as she tried to calm down. She saw the Espada removing his own pants and boxers and gave a whimper; he was big!

"It's gonna hurt like a fucking bitch but it'll get better," He ground out, unable to contain himself any longer. Akane's legs automatically drew themselves up to accommodate the Sexta and her arms slipped under his to grasp his shoulders. With a shuddering breath, Grimmjow pushed forward, kissing the small female to distract her. It didn't stop the tears that pricked at her eyes from the pain. She cried out and buried her face in the crook of his neck. The Sexta pulled her arms from him and pinned them to the ground. "I wanna see your face when I take you," He grunted. Grimmjow continued to slowly push forward but his control was slipping, he just wanted to fuck her into the ground so bad… But in their current state, that would be a bad thing. He would leave the rough stuff for when they returned to Hueco Mundo. Akane gasped when he was fully sheathed in her heat, god he was big and he hurt! She nodded for him to continue and he pulled out only to thrust back in, tearing a cry of pain form the girl.

Grimmjow played with her breasts a little and left more hickeys on her body as he rocked his hips in a steady rhythm. Soon, Akane was moaning and raking her nails down his back as she met his thrusts. She cried loudly as he picked up the pace, not liking how slow they were going. The female Arrancar tossed her head back and cried her Espada's name to the heaven's as she came for the second time that night. Grimmjow swore and continued to push into her, riding out the orgasm. He soon reached his own climax, howling Akane's name as his seed filled her. Spent, the Sexta pulled out and carefully laid himself on top of the panting female. They lay there for some time, coming down from the sexual high.

"I ain't done yet, onna," Grimmjow grabbed a fistful of hair and gently tugged her head to the side, baring her neck to him. He showered her throat in kisses and small nips before finding the spot where neck and shoulder met. With an animalistic growl, he bit down, tearing a strangled cry from Akane who arched beneath him. He groaned as her blood filled his mouth and bit down harder, marking her. She would have the mark even when she left her gigai, which pleased him. The Sexta lapped at the wound until it stopped bleeding and kissed Akane. "Mine," He growled between kisses. "My mate," Akane smiled happily and cuddled close to her mate.

"Perhaps we should go inside," She said, shivering lightly. Grimmjow nodded and they dressed, though he had to help his mate dress.

"I was a bit rough," He grunted. "These gigai's can't handle that kind of stuff," Akane blushed as he balled up the soiled blanket. He lifted her bridal style, got the blanket and headed back to the house. The party had ended a while ago from the looks of it, with half of the group passed out in the living room from what looked like a drinking game or something. The Sexta left the blanket in the wash room and crept upstairs, hoping to get to his room without anyone hearing him. But he wasn't that lucky.

"Well, you two look like you had some fun," A drunk Rangiku giggled.

"You better take care of her, Grimm," Yoruichi slurred. "You ever mistreat her and you're dead," the Sexta nodded.

"She's my mate now, I wouldn't dare lay a hand on her," He held her protectively.

"Good," The two women stumbled away. Grimmjow went to his room and lay with his mate, both purring contentedly in each others arms.

XxXxXx

Five weeks later found the Arrancar still at the beach house. The reason: Gin thought they deserved a longer vacation, though they knew he had other reasons for making them stay.

"Akane?" Grimmjow called his mate's name when he awoke to find her missing from their bed. He heard the sound of retching in the bathroom and hurried to her, kneeling down beside the ill woman. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," She could barely say another word before she was sick again. Grimmjow rubbed her back soothingly until he was sure it had passed and took her back to bed. He felt her forehead, no fever.

"I'll be right back," He kissed her and left the room. He wouldn't go to Szayel since he was asleep and none of the others could really help except maybe Halibel but she was also asleep. He grabbed up the house phone and dial Uryu's number, anxiously waiting for the Quincy to answer.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"It's Grimmjow," He muttered. "Listen, Akane just got really sick and she doesn't have a fever. I don't know what's going on with her." There was silence on the other end.

"Grimmjow, it's Ichigo," The Sexta sighed then. "We'll be there in a few minutes, be ready to leave," There was urgency to his voice.

"Okay," He hung up and went back to his mate. "Hey, Ichigo and Uryu are coming," She nodded weakly. Grimmjow pulled on a pair of jeans and a white button up while Akane pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a loose shirt. He helped her downstairs and opened the door so they could sit on the porch to wait for the two boys. Ichigo came running down the steps, still rumpled from sleep.

"Come on, we've got the car," They helped the weak female up the steps and into the care. Grimmjow glanced at her worriedly as she slept in his lap the whole ride. When they arrived, the Sexta's heart began to race; they'd been brought to the hospital.

"It's okay, my father opened it just for you guys," Uryu told him. Grimmjow held his mate as they hurried inside and were met by none other than Ishida Ryuken, Uryu's father.

"An Arrancar," He observed, pushing his glasses up. "Follow me," They were led into an examination room. A nurse took her blood pressure and other things, recording them on a clip board. Uryu and Ichigo kept Grimmjow calm while this went on, they knew he was extremely protective of Akane but now was not the time to attack people because of that. The nurse came back with a portable ultrasound machine and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!?" He looked at Ryuken like he was crazy.

"We have to think of every possibility," He replied calmly. Grimmjow looked between them completely confused. Before they could ultrasound Akane's belly, her blood test results returned. Ryuken studied them silently and sighed, looking at Grimmjow warily. "You should be happy," He said. "It's nothing serious or life threatening."

"What's wrong with her then?" He demanded, grasping his mates hand tightly.

"She's pregnant," Silence fell over the room. The Sexta looked at Akane who was just as surprised.

"Come again?" He had to hear it again to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"She's pregnant, Grimmjow," The Espada smiled and placed a hand on his mate's belly.

"So I'm gonna be a dad?" He couldn't believe it was happening, he had conceived a child!

"Yes," Ryuken pushed his glasses up again. "We'll do an ultrasound to confirm," Grimmjow removed his hand and stared at the screen while they put cold gel on Akane's belly. Soon an image formed when a medical instrument was placed on her stomach.

"Yes, there it is," The nurse pointed out the image on the screen. Sure enough, there was a fetus. They cleaned up and Ryuuken chatted with the group.

"Make sure to come in for regular check ups. I'll personal do the check ups since we don't know what the child's growth rate will be. And you can't travel between worlds so you have to stay here in the living world, at least until the baby is born."

"Thank you, Ishida-san," Akane smiled. The group left and dropped the two Arrancar off back at the beach house.

"I still can't believe we're having a baby," Grimmjow muttered when they settled back into bed.

"You had better start believing it," Akane laughed, kissing her mate's cheek. "We'll tell the others when they are up okay?" He nodded and curled himself around her protectively. It was going to be a long few months for all of the Arrancar…

* * *

kai crazy: A baby Arrancar is on the way! There will be a sequel so fear not... plz R&R


End file.
